Unobtainable
by MsBlackOut
Summary: At the defeat of Hawkmoth, a shattered Chat Noir disappeared from the public eye. Not even Ladybug knows where or why. Three years later, Marinette encounters her long-lost partner. Will she unravel the mystery behind his disappearance, or will the answers remain unobtainable?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Pain, there was so much pain. Chat Noir had to focus on the little things, like forcing himself to breathe. To ignore the constricting pull in his throat that threatened to suffocate him. Slow long deep breaths. Push back the crippling pain that laced his chest. Hold back the tears that threated to fall. Allow the habit from all those years of putting on a brave face to slip into place. Don't look at his partner.

Tightening his grip on his staff. Resisting the need to clench his jaw so tight that his teeth ached. Forgetting the stinging wound on his cheek. Concealing the screaming agony on the inside and remaining stoic on the outside. Tortured green eyes lifted briefly to take in the man brought to his knees. An enemy he'd been battling for years, but only now did he realise just who he'd actually been fighting and it was ripping him apart. Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth. His own damn father.

At the edge of his vision he could see Ladybug's feet. She was saying something to Gabriel but Chat Noir wasn't listening. His eyes lifted briefly, confirming that she held Hawkmoth's miraculous in her hand. It should have been a day to celebrate, their arch nemesis had been defeated, but he felt no joy.

Everything he believed was being thrown into sharp relief. The man who was supposed to love and protect him had failed on such a dramatic scale that a hysterical laugh nearly escaped him. This was why his father was so frequently absent. He wasn't doing business, he was busy wreaking havoc, all because he wanted their miraculous for some perverted notion that he could bring back his wife.

Chat Noir swallowed back bile. He'd had no idea that his father couldn't let go. Emilie Agreste was gone and she wasn't coming back, no matter what her deranged husband wanted. Glaring at his father, he came to a realisation, both his parents were dead. The person who was his father didn't exist anymore. There was only a living husk that was so consumed with an outrageous obsession that he forgot about the one person who still loved him, his son.

A tremor settled into Chat Noir's hands as his glare became so fierce he half expected laser beams to shoot out his eyes. He had to hold himself together, even while his world shattered like cold glass on concrete. His reality had been thrown completely out of orbit and he didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to scream at his father, unleashing years of fury and hurt, but he couldn't. Gabriel had no idea that Chat Noir was secretly his son and he wasn't about to disclose that bit of information, especially with Ladybug present.

Finally, he looked at his partner. What would she think? Would she be repulsed? Would she pity him? He swallowed as their eyes met, but he couldn't hold her gaze. She'd see his pain and he couldn't explain it without curling in on himself and rocking in a corner. How could he possibly express the emotional evisceration he was experiencing?

Chat Noir closed his eyes briefly, needing to put a lid on his distress. Yet his gaze morbidly returned to the man he'd known as his father. A man who'd treated him with indifference for the most part but threw him just enough affection to keep his son's hopes of a loving relationship alive. The same man who had wielded a sword and struck with enough force to not only slash his cheek but to gouge the edge of his mask. Chat briefly lifted his hand to touch his damaged mask and winced at the contact. His eyes shot to that same hand as he pulled it away, studying his fingertips tainted by his own blood. The trembling continued up his arms as he locked onto his staff with both hands.

How had he been so oblivious? Living a double life had become second nature to Chat Noir, little did he know that his own father was doing the same. Was that why his father had been so determined to control every facet of his life? He needed to know what his son was doing so he could slip away to his lair unnoticed. It explained the secrecy and regular absence of his only remaining parent. A parent so consumed by an unhealthy fixation on his departed spouse that he'd stop at nothing to get her back. Emilie would have been horrified to see what her husband had become. Her son certainly was.

The gentle touch of Ladybug's hand caused Chat Noir to flinch and break his stare. "The authorities are here to take him away," she said. But all he could do was nod. The flash of a camera drew his attention just before Ladybug threw her lucky charm in the air and called, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

It occurred to him that it would be the last time she would need to say those words. He lifted his right hand, clenching his fingers together as if he was holding his power of cataclysm. It had been activated only moments before. He'd staggered to his feet after being flung through multiple walls, dusting the black of his costume grey and then he'd released his fierce power for what he hoped was the final time. Now Ladybug's magic was busy restoring the physical damage to both place and person, including the gash on his cheek but the emotional wound to his heart continued to bleed.

Gabriel was handcuffed before him, the curses of Hawkmoth spilling fanatically from his poisoned lips as he was dragged away. Chat's feline ears twisted as he heard his real name mentioned by someone out of sight. "Do you think Adrien Agreste knew about this?"

A new wave of agony lacerated his heart upon hearing that, to the point that he pressed a hand to his sternum. Both sides of his personality would have to deal with this. Granting himself a final long look at Ladybug, Chat Noir memorised her smiling face, taking in every curve as she was congratulated by the police. Then he edged his way backward until he disappeared from the scene that destroyed his life.

It wasn't until Ladybug turned to praise him with their ritual fist bump that she realised he was gone.

* * *

 **Poor Chat Noir, but don't worry all hope is not lost. Such utter devastation will dull over time... stay tuned for Chapter 1. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

Only the atmosphere of Mercury should be as blindingly bright and scorching hot, yet Ladybug was starting to believe that the media's supposed need for perfect lighting was actually a plot to physically roast the subjects of their interviews. It was no wonder politicians required silver-tongues, they'd surely perish under such conditions without. Had Ladybug been made of lesser mettle, she suspected she would have crumbled under the sagging weight of questions dumped on her since Hawkmoth's capture.

Knowing the pressure of a breaking newscast didn't make it any easier, besides this time it was different. The impulse to fidget was impossible to deny. Did she stand with her hands behind her back or clasped at her front? How did a superhero present herself at a press conference involving the son of her arch nemesis?

More importantly how did one act when that son was under investigation? The son she harboured a seven-year crush on. Then there was the added complication that said crush hadn't answered any of the phone calls or messages from her alter ego. She had no idea how Adrien Agreste had taken the news and her imagination was painting an awfully vivid picture. Just thinking about it made her speculate whether or not her stomach was trying to devour itself.

Rumour suggested that Adrien had been home during the final battle and given the size of the Agreste mansion it was entirely possible. True or not, she thanked the stars above for saving him from the agony of seeing Hawkmoth being unmasked. To think his own father was the enemy she'd been fighting against for so long sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't begin to fathom how devasted Adrien was at the discovery. As an acquaintance she'd been stunned beyond belief and the look on Chat Noir's face, she didn't even know how to describe.

Whatever her partner felt in that moment, it far outstripped her own reaction. The final fight had unleashed something feral in Chat Noir. Her happy-go-lucky partner had lost his cheer and turned savage and morose. While his face had been as hardened as his mask, his eyes had been teeming with torment. Ladybug didn't understand what had evoked such a shift in her partner, or why the imposed reveal of Hawkmoth had affected him so badly. She could only assume that he had some link to Gabriel Agreste in his regular life. But since that fight, she hadn't seen or heard from Chat Noir, so her questions remained.

Movement at her peripheral caught Ladybug's eye. Beyond the fall of the heavy stage curtains, the severe figure of Nathalie stepped into view. Behind her was a familiar blonde head and Ladybug's heart jolted erratically. Adrien's height had long since surpassed the frowning assistant's, even with his chin tucked down as he perused his speech notes. As always, he was meticulously dressed with his hair perfectly styled but that composed exterior was betrayed by his eyes. No matter how well he schooled his features, there was no hiding the raw suffering in his green depths and when he glanced at Ladybug he actually winced.

His reaction hit her like a physical blow, causing her bottom lip to quiver. Part of her was thankful that his attention quickly swung to the stage podium which he walked to with a steady gait. When Adrien spoke, it was with a voice as smooth as silk, compelling the audience to listen as he addressed them cordially.

With civilities aside, he dove right in. "Many of you are wondering about my part in Hawkmoth's doings and until his arrest I was ignorant to my father's alleged criminal activities. Gabriel Agreste has always been a very private person and it was not uncommon for him to isolate himself while doing work. I always believed he was busy with his fashion designs. I never assumed that he was doing anything unsavoury with his time. Perhaps it was with painstaking care that he made sure my own schedule was very hectic. Now I have to question why he was so adamant about my extracurricular activities. They were possibly a means to keep me out of his way."

There was a faint quaver to his voice and he cleared his throat before continuing. "My father has never been a hands-on parent, so I potentially missed any warning signs. If I had discovered what I know now, I would have come forward. Instead I can only offer my thanks and acknowledgement to those involved in Hawkmoth's capture. During this time, it would be appreciated if all queries around the Agreste family be withheld until the end of the trial to ensure justice is served accordingly."

Adrien made a few more remarks but Ladybug was no longer listening. Instead she was reading his body language. Watching the stiffness of his shoulders, the way the muscles around his throat twinged and how his knuckles whited as he held his speech notes. It also registered that he hadn't specifically mention Ladybug or Chat Noir. Was he angry at them? Or was it too painful to mention the superheroes who had taken down his father?

As Adrien's speech concluded, the mayor took his cue to step forward, shifting from his position at her side to walk to the podium. Adrien shook the man's hand and gave him an affirmative nod as he stepped away and moved to stand within an arm's length of Ladybug. Her blue eyes scanned his profile, hoping he'd glance her way but he seemed intent on watching the mayor.

Ladybug knew she should have been listening but she desperately wanted to reassure Adrien that things would settle down. That he had friends who would support him through this crisis. That she would be there in a heartbeat if he wanted her to. However, Adrien's attention didn't stray and that hurt her more than she cared to admit.

Her part in this whole fiasco was as nothing more than a supportive figurehead, there to grace the stage as an icon of justice. She'd already made her comments to the media around Hawkmoth's arrest. From a legal perspective it was best if she stayed quiet. Yet as her gaze continued to wander to the blonde she knew that she'd spill everything to Adrien if he asked. He deserved to know what happened and right now she wished she had her partner to back her up.

Chat Noir's absence was starting to be noticed. As question time opened up it was one of the first queries. Ladybug noticed the way Adrien's whole frame stiffened beside her. The mention of the superhero's name apparently made him uncomfortable. As expected the question was directed at her and she had a set answer to give. "The final battle with Hawkmoth took a heavy toll on Chat Noir. Please respect his privacy, as I'm sure he'll return when he's ready."

Adrien's gaze finally landed on her, as if he was trying to convey something with his eyes. The next question was directed to the mayor, which allowed Ladybug the opportunity to study that stare. There was something sincere in the way his eyebrows peaked together pointing to his hairline, almost as if he was showing her gratitude. She would have given anything in that moment to know what he was thinking. Little did she know, that he was wishing the exact same thing.

* * *

Adrien had never been more relieved to escape the spotlight and judgemental eyes. While he knew it was a temporary reprieve, given the circumstances, he'd take what he could get. But there was one set of eyes that continued to bore holes into him. The one woman he didn't know how to face. Emotions warred within him, there was the side that longed to talk to her and explain everything, but then there was the other side that was terrified of her reaction and wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

When she'd answered the question regarding Chat Noir's whereabouts a cold sweat had broken on his brow. Abject fear had his mind racing and wondering if she'd put the pieces together. Had she worked out who lay behind the black mask? He'd done his best to ignore her to that point, finding it easier to contain his emotions if he didn't focus on her.

Now though, he realised she was simply working with the information she had. Ladybug was aware that her partner was missing and she could only assume why. He could answer her directly, confirming the possible suspicion she might be harbouring. But it would involve the disclosure of his dual identities and right now he couldn't deal with the drama. Already he'd envisioned the moment in his head and the many ways it could play out. Add in the current events to the equation and it never boded well. Perhaps the reality would be different but he didn't dare to try.

Nathalie's impatient stare caught his attention. She was waiting to the side, her carved expression stern and professional as always. He wondered if he'd ever appear as efficiently brutal as Gabriel's assistant. Somehow, he doubted it. His train of thought was brought to a halt as a red gloved hand, mottled with black spots, latched onto his elbow. Adrien's throat constricted as he turned to his partner.

Ladybug's beautiful blue eyes looked up at him with such candour he wanted to break down on the spot and pour out his soul. But the moment was lost as she spoke first. "Adrien, I know this must be hard for you, and I know a lot of people are saying bad things. But I know that you are not the same man as your father. You have a kind heart and you're a good person. I'm sure your friends will support you and if you need me, I'll be there for you too."

Adrien was desperate to answer. To thank her for her kindness and to explain that his phone had be confiscated as part of the investigation, blocking him from the people he'd normally reach out to. Yet his body was working against him, his throat was pinched tight in warning. As if it was the final barrier in preventing the dam of his emotions from rupturing if he spoke about his feelings. The thought of having a breakdown in such a public place in front of Ladybug was enough to render him silent.

Instead he covered her hand with his own and gave an appreciative nod. She seemed to sense his mood, her eyes roving over his face like a gentle caress. Then the fingers of her opposite hand lifted to tuck his hair behind his ear. The gesture was almost his undoing, but she wasn't done yet.

Ladybug's warm lips grazed his cheek and her breath touched his ear. "You take care, Adrien Agreste." His eyelids fluttered closed briefly and his fingers unconsciously squeezed hers. When she stepped back there was a look in her eyes that made his heart skip a beat. If he didn't know better he would have thought it profound affection. "See you around." She said, slipping her hand from under his as she walked away. He remained rivetted to the spot, and his heart kicked it up a notch when she glanced back at him. Again, he found himself wondering if she suspected he was Chat Noir.

* * *

 **I'd like to say a big thank you for all the lovely reviews for the prologue, they really made me smile. Cheers for all the favourites and follows too.**

 **It's official, Gabriel needs a swift kick up the butt. Will Adrien hold it together? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

 _Six weeks after Hawkmoth's defeat_

Every single wall seemed to be grey, and not just any grey but a sinister shade formulated to drain all the fight out anyone who stared at it too long. Like its sole purpose was to induce feelings of woe and desolation. For Gabriel Agreste such feelings were not new, he'd been living with them since Emilie's departure. His world had been grey for a long time, there was nothing much left to sap. Perhaps he was now immune to the grey since his own home was muted with the same colour, or maybe on some level it had been an involuntary stroke of genius that he was so used to that hue.

Despite this, he wasn't without his regrets. He should have been smarter. He should have explained to his son. Apprehension coiled around his larynx like a snake, Adrien had finally agreed to visit him today and he needed to explain properly. To make him understand why. Looking back, he realised he should have disclosed his reasons sooner.

Since his incarceration he'd only conversed with Adrien by phone. The little that was said between them was laced with clipped tones. There was no doubt about Adrien's disillusionment towards his father and Gabriel didn't know how to fix it. He needed time to think, unfortunately this seemed to fuel the idea that both men were determined to avoid the other.

Adrien had always been an emotional creature, not surprising since his personality reflected so much of his mother's. The boy shared so many traits with her. The honey blonde hair, the warm green eyes and sculpted good looks that frequently turned heads. Although Adrien's build and stature stemmed from the Agreste side of the family. It was like he'd picked up the best bits from both parents, and while he never said it to his son's face, Gabriel was proud of the man he'd become.

Yet it wasn't in Gabriel's nature to praise, he simply wasn't wired that way. To speak those words now would seem like a copout, and he found himself regretting that fact as he was walked down the cold corridor and to a barren room. All that sat inside was a single table with a chair on either side. The designer was shown a seat but no apparent release from his handcuffs. He had barely settled when Adrien was ushered in.

The young man's cheeks were gaunt and his complexion pale. His green eyes crept hesitantly from their study of the floor to meet the steely stare Gabriel was accustomed to giving. Despite Adrien's haggard appearance, he was still being admired by the female guard stationed within the room to supervise his visit. A wry smile tugged at Gabriel's lips, it didn't seem to matter how old his son got, he was still oblivious to how strongly he effected the opposite sex.

Adrien's eyes narrowed as he sat down. "Is something amusing, Father?"

Gabriel tapped the tips of his fingers together as he delayed his answer, seeing how his son would react to his stare down. The young man didn't flinch. The smile grew a little wider. "Is that anyway to greet me?"

"I don't know, I'm not familiar with the etiquette of talking with criminals."

All amusement left Gabriel. "Watch your mouth, I'm still your father."

Adrien crossed his arms and glared so hard a muscle under his eye began to twitch. "All respect I had for you disappeared the moment I found out you're Hawkmoth."

The designer let out a sigh. "Everything is so dramatic with you."

"Says a man who created pandemonium across Paris for years. Why'd you do it? Why couldn't you let go of Mum?"

Gabriel's face lost all emotion as if turned to stone. "Your mother was too young to die. She was the heart of our family and it was never the same without her. Can't you see I was trying to fix what was broken?"

"What was broken is our relationship. People die all the time, it's how life works. Yes, it was one of the lowest times in our lives and yes, I constantly miss her too, but bringing her back isn't an option. She's gone, and life carries on with or without you."

"Spoken like a true child. What do you know of love, hmm? Nothing. You never so much as brought a girl home to meet me."

"Don't mock me, I know what love is. I might not share every facet of my life with you but believe me there is a girl. With my ridiculous schedule it's a wonder I have time to scratch myself. But this isn't about me. You're the one behind bars because you turned love into a twisted perversion that drove you over the edge."

Gabriel sat back in his chair with an appraising look. "Sounds like you've been talking to Ladybug. Tell me, did she offer you comfort?"

The model reared back in his chair, hands clenching the tabletop edge with white knuckles. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, realising he'd over stepped the mark but continued anyway. His distaste for Ladybug was deeply ingrained. "You always had an overly eager interest in her. I thought you might have taken advantage of the situation."

Rising to his feet, Adrien slammed his hands on the table and glared at his father. "What kind of a man do you think I am? Do you think I'd stoop so low as to use my own grief to seduce a girl?" He looked away in disgust and sat back down at the prompting of the guard, shaking his head as he continued to glower. "Ladybug offered her point of view, but I didn't need it."

"Why is that I wonder?"

"I got Chat Noir's take on the situation."

Gabriel froze. "How is that possible? It's said he vanished after without a trace."

"You don't know everything, Father."

The designer's eyes narrowed as he attempted to stroke his chin, unfortunately the handcuffs made it difficult. For a long time, he'd had his suspicions that Adrien was Chat Noir, yet each time he tried to find hard evidence it always pointed away from his son. Could he have missed something? Had he been correct? His eyes were immediately drawn to Adrien's right hand and specifically to the silver ring he wore.

So much speculation, yet it couldn't have been Adrien, even considering how masterful he was with a sword. Chat Noir's weapon of choice was his baton and he had fought with an intense fury that went beyond anything he'd ever seen in his son. Pair that with the moment Chat Noir had brought down his staff across the back of his legs, to the point of almost breaking his knees, and he was certain his son was incapable of such violence.

Still Gabriel's eyes were drawn to Adrien's unmarred right cheek. If he was Chat Noir, surely there'd be some evidence of the slash he'd landed on his enemy. The model's eyes hardened as his father continued to stare.

"What exactly did he say?"

Adrien's tone was arctic. "Enough to make me loathe you."

The cool façade Gabriel was famous for cracked. "You only have his perspective on the matter. You need to understand mine before you make any rash judgements."

His son continued to glare at him. The increased rise and fall of his chest being the primary indicator to Adrien's mounting rage. "There's nothing you could say to me that will change my mind. What you said in front of Chat Noir, I know about it. Mum came first at all costs, I was nothing."

"That's not true. While I've never been one to express my emotions openly, surely you know I love you, son."

"If that's the case why didn't you ever put me first? Why when I wanted to talk to you, did I have to make an appointment? When have I ever been anything more to you than a means to model your designs? Heck, I've been modelling since I was a toddler. Did you ever stop and consider if I actually wanted to do it?"

"But you used to be so excited about it."

"That was when I was five. I'm almost 21, when are you going to treat me like family instead of an employee?"

Gabriel blinked as if he'd been slapped. Had he truly treated Adrien as less than family? His business had taken up a lot of his time and if it weren't for his heavily monitored schedule he would have been snowballed a long time ago. For him, everything needed to be compartmentalised. There was no spur of the moment. His attacks as Hawkmoth had always coincided with a break in his schedule or an opportunity that had arisen from an appointment.

His gaze landed firmly on Adrien, taking in the hurt not quite shuttered by the anger in his eyes. "I never meant it to be that way. When I'm focussed on something it's hard for me to break away."

Adrien let out a weary breath and broke eye contact. His elegant fingers drew invisible spirals on the table. "They're talking about a 20-year sentence."

The older man raised a brow at the change of subject. "That's worst-case scenario. I have an excellent legal team. Given how elite they are I suspect the penalty will be reduced substantially."

Adrien's hand stilled. "Do you have no remorse for what you've done?"

"All I ever did was empower people who felt disillusioned. When they failed in retrieving Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous everything returned to normal. My antics were nothing more than a minor nuisance. All the trouble caused by the akumas was swept away by two little words: Miraculous Ladybug. I may have enabled people to do dreadful things, but I wasn't the one actually doing them."

An incredulous expression froze on Adrien's face and his pallor became grey. "Do you even hear yourself?"

Gabriel leant forward in his chair. "As distasteful as I am to you right now, there's something you need to do for me while I'm in here. Don't give me that look, this isn't just about me. I'm talking about all the people I employ, I'm talking about my business. You need to take the helm." Adrien didn't look convinced. "If you don't the business will sink. Do you really want to be responsible for hundreds of people losing their livelihood?" And with that Gabriel knew he had him, because the young man's ethics wouldn't allow him to turn his back on those in need.

* * *

Adrien kicked off his shoes, leaving them in the middle of the floor in quiet protest as he reached for a wine glass. Gabriel had done it to him again, though was there any doubt when the man was a master manipulator. The game of 'let's back Adrien into a corner and watch him squirm' was still in play. Grabbing an open bottle of merlot, the model smirked as he realised he was pouring it into one of his father's prized shiraz glasses.

Padding his way through the mansion, he stalked into his bedroom and reclined on the cool white sofa in the dark. Plagg floated over eyeing the glass with interest. "Shouldn't there be cheese involved with drinking wine?"

"Shouldn't you be full after a whole wheel of camembert?"

"You would think so, but no. There's always room for more cheese."

Adrien took a sip from his glass and let his eyes wander to the view outside. "Plagg, did you ever suspect my father was Hawkmoth?"

"Well he certainly fits the profile of a psycho. Misunderstood artist, lashing out at the cruel world that wronged him."

"Tell me how you really feel, Plagg." Adrien said with a sardonic roll of his eyes.

The kwami huffed. "There was the odd occasion that it seemed a possibility but no, I didn't think he was Hawkmoth."

"I'm guessing Ladybug returned his miraculous to Master Fu."

Plagg floated down to sit on Adrien's upraised knee. "You could go and ask."

Adrien swirled the merlot in his glass, watching the way the viscous liquid clung to the sides. "I'm not in the mood to be Chat Noir."

"You do realise this might be your last chance for a while, since you'll be taking on the family fashion empire."

"If my father could manage to find the time to be Hawkmoth, I should be able to do the same as Chat Noir."

Plagg eyed him sceptically. "This will all be new to you, kid. Are you sure you don't want to race across the rooftops?"

"I'm sure, Plagg. It'll be fine."

* * *

 **I'll admit now that Limp Bizkit's version of Behind Blue Eyes was my main** **inspiration for writing from Gabriel's POV. The man needs to learn to let go. That said, Adrien's life is about to become insanely busy. Will he accept a little help from his friends?**

 **Thanks for reading and supporting! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

 _Two months after Hawkmoth's defeat_

The murmur of voices quietly chattered from the TV as Marinette sat beside her window, legs tucked under the soft pink wool of her cardigan. The late afternoon sky was growing ominously dark as storm clouds rolled in. Her fingers lifted to the cool glass, tracing the faint lines that began to trail down as the rain started to fall. Tikki hovered at her shoulder, peering outside at the weather. "I guess we won't be going out tonight."

Marinette pushed up her oversized sleeves to her elbows as she picked up her phone. Within a few taps she had the weather app open and sighed. The girl addressed her kwami with resigned dismay. "Heavy rain expected to settle in for most of the night."

Tikki's delicate features were filled with sympathy as she perched on her holder's knee. Marinette laid the phone by her side, her rebellious sleeves tumbled down her arms with the movement. "If the weather is going to be bad, it's doubtful that Chat Noir be out in it."

"I suppose not." Marinette replied as she blew her fringe out of her eyes and picked up her coffee cup, cradling the warm mug in both hands. Her voice was quiet and laced with sorrow. "I thought he'd be back by now." There was an ache in her chest that had steadily grown worse with the increased absence of her partner.

She knew that he wasn't nursing any physical wounds, as her powers had healed his injuries. But that didn't mean he wasn't hurting. Chat Noir's eyes had always been expressive. Every emotion he felt was reflected there for her to see, and while he was sometimes able to conceal the depth of his feelings, he wasn't able to hide them completely. The rawness of his anguish wasn't something he could disguise from her. She'd recognised his distress in the aftermath of battle. It was why she'd reached out to place a hand on him, as he'd always responded well to her touch. Yet he hadn't at that moment. He'd flinched away like she's stabbed him with a pin.

At the time she'd thought he needed some space and so she'd done her duty, believing that she would have a chance to talk to him when things had settled. She was wrong. Whatever Chat Noir had been feeling, he'd kept to himself, slinking away to the shadows when her back had been turned. And every night since, she transformed into Ladybug, hoping that he'd finally resurface.

The patter of rain grew louder and the voices on the television fell silent. Once again precipitation had ruined her TV reception and the screen was a pixelated mess. The distorted picture made her consider her perception of her partner. Really, what did she know of Chat Noir? She knew he was dependable in battle. Personality wise he was witty and flirtatious. More importantly, he was one of her best friends. Their bond was different to any other in her life. While she'd never said it out loud, Chat Noir held a special place in her heart and only now was she regretting that she'd never really explained that to him.

Not wanting to think about something she couldn't change, Marinette's weary eyes stared at the flickering lights on the screen. "That antenna is a piece of crap. I'll have to get it fixed."

"You weren't watching it anyway."

"That's because it was more on Gabriel's trial. I don't think I can watch another segment. Seeing Adrien…" she shuddered, he was a shadow of his former self. He was still undeniably attractive but a troubled aura clung to him, his easy-going swagger was missing along with his kind smile. Just like Chat Noir, the tortured look in Adrien's eyes wouldn't leave her. It haunted her dreams most nights and she could only imagine the thoughts running through his head.

Did Adrien hate Ladybug for revealing the truth? She shook her head, that was stupid, in the few times she'd seen him as her alter ego he'd been nothing but polite. Sucking in her bottom lip, she reached for her phone again and opened her messages.

Marinette looked at the last few texts between her and Adrien. These days he had very little time for catching up. Between finishing his degree, his commitments to modelling and being thrust into the head of his father's business, there was scarcely a moment that Adrien was free. Still, she felt inclined to keep in contact as she suspected her crush needed all the support he could get. She shot off a quick message. _How's your day going?_

For a few minutes Marinette stared at her phone before putting it down. He probably wouldn't get a chance to answer anytime soon. She'd done her job as a friend and now the ball was in his court. Adrien's distance drew her thoughts back to her absent partner and her need to find him became more insistent. Taking a sip of her coffee she looked at Tikki. "Is there any way we can trace Chat?"

The red kwami shook her head. "Not unless he's transformed. You could use the tracker to locate him."

"I keep trying that."

"I know."

"Master Fu said he hasn't returned his miraculous. I'm assuming that's a good thing." Marinette ran a hand through her loose hair, twisting the long tresses into a tight spiral. She peered out the window briefly before staring at her kwami. "You know his true identity. Is there any way you can tell me or at least let me know if he's okay?"

Tikki floated upward with a compassionate look on her face. "He hasn't left. I know that much."

Marinette cupped her hands over her nose and mouth, closing her eyes. After a moment she began to massage the bridge of her nose with her fingertips. "Thanks, Tikki."

"Do you regret taking Master Fu's advice?"

Her hands dropped away from her face as she considered Tikki's question. Master Fu had been the one to come up with the plan of tracking down Hawkmoth. A plan she hadn't been entirely comfortable with. As usual he'd contacted them separately and discussed the idea. While she'd had her reservations, it was Chat Noir who had reassured her that it would work.

It had been dark and a streetlight had shone harshly on her partner's blonde mop, his bangs had thrown jagged shadows across his features but his green feline eyes had glowed with confidence. "I understand why you're nervous, bug-a-boo. This will be like Stoneheart, but we're not novices anymore."

Ladybug chewed the inside of her cheek. "But leaving an akuma uncleansed, it multiples, remember."

Strong hands came to rest on her shoulders while cat ears swivelled to face her. "I remember but it's the best way to find Hawkmoth. With its host out of action, the butterfly will return to him. It makes sense."

"I don't like it, it goes against everything we normally do."

"Yes, but maybe we need to do something different. We've been fighting Hawkmoth for years and every time we think we're getting close something happens and we're back to square one."

Ladybug looked at her toes as she considered his words. "If we do this, one of us needs to avoid using their powers. One of us needs to track the akuma while the other has a chance to recharge."

"The logical choice is me. You'll need to use your lucky charm to fix the damage done by the akuma. We'll just work around the fact that I won't be able to use cataclysm."

A frown continued to linger on her face as she looked up at him. "You really think this will work?"

Chat Noir cocked his head to the side, the light shifting brightly to his mask. "Outrageous improvisation seems to do the trick for us most of the time."

His lopsided smile was contagious. "True. Are you ready to take on Hawkmoth?"

"Are you kidding?" he laughed as he snagged his baton and twirled it through is fingers. "I've been waiting to kick his butt for years." Then his expression turned sultry as he leaned close. "Besides when this is over we can finally shed the masks."

She couldn't help but laugh at the wiggle of his covered eyebrows. "Is curiosity getting to you, kitty?"

An arm slipped around her waist as he pulled her body to his. "Well I am a cat, so yes."

Ladybug used her index finger to push his nose and make him step back. "Let's concentrate on this idea."

As usual Chat Noir let her go and accepted the rebuff. "Alright."

"Knowing Hawkmoth, the timing will be terrible. He really doesn't consider anyone's schedules."

"He's a baddie, I'm sure it's part of their secret code. How to be a villainous douche, the Hawkmoth chronicles."

Ladybug shook her head in amusement at her partner. "You really should write children's books with that imagination of yours."

Chat Noir shrugged as he extended his baton into a staff, leaning on it with clasped hands. "It's a possibility, but I'd much rather use my imagination in other ways." His pearly white grin made her snort.

Marinette chuckled at the memory but it soon disappeared. Chat Noir had been so cocky, at least at the time. She lifted her gaze to Tikki, realising she hadn't answered the question. "No, I don't regret taking Master Fu's advice. I just wish I'd paid more attention to Chat."

An imagine of his masked visage flashed in her mind, and of the mirth disappearing from his eyes. She'd been racing across Paris in hot pursuit, using the tracker on her yoyo to locate him. Her arms had been extended above her head as she swung around that final corner, catching sight of her motionless partner standing on the footpath. Chat Noir bristled as he eyed the tall perimeter wall of the Agreste Mansion, his tail flicking aggressively as he glared at a high circular window.

When he turned to look at her, she was shocked by the hostility in his eyes. "The akuma went in there." Even his voice had changed. Gone was the playful tone, instead there was a hard edge to her partner's comment. It made her really look at him. Feline ears were laid back, and his messy mop of blonde hair seemed wilder. He gave off the vibe of a cat with his back up, ready to attack. When his lips parted, his teeth were gritted and she expected him to hiss.

Disturbed by her partner's edginess, she returned her gaze to the building and her heart squeezed in her chest. Ladybug spoke her thoughts out loud. "I guess this means it's either Gabriel or Adrien."

Chat Noir's head had spun to her so quickly she stepped back. "You don't seriously think it would be Adrien?"

Despite the harsh set of his features, Chat Noir's eyes held a vulnerability she didn't understand. Was he friends with Adrien too? Her jaw clenched. "No, Adrien doesn't have a mean bone in his body. It would be completely out of character for him."

Chat Noir closed his eyes briefly as if savouring her words. When he opened them, the backs of his gloved fingers stroked her cheek. "Thanks, milady."

She didn't know why he thanked her, nor did she have time to seriously ponder it. Instead Chat Noir had pointed to a smaller window high in the mansion. "We need to go in through there." Before she could respond, her partner was bounding his way up the wall.

Ladybug had silently followed. She'd watched as he'd levered the window open with his claws, then he'd held out his hand to help her inside. It was dark when her feet hit the floor. It made the slight noise of Chat Noir sliding in behind her seem loud as he closed the window. His hand had immediately found hers. After years of working together, they instinctively knew their individual strengths and when to support each other.

Chat Noir's night vision gave him the edge as he steered her around the obstacles in the room. Though she managed to run into the broad expanse of his back when he stopped suddenly to open a door. She'd expected a teasing comment, instead she felt him shift slightly. "You need to follow me without question from here on in."

"Okay," she'd replied, wondering again why her partner was so grim.

Their hands remained locked together as Chat took the lead. His greater height made it difficult for her to see where they were going, but there was no hesitation in his navigation. It was like Chat Noir knew exactly where to go. Again, that niggle ate at her. Did he have a relationship with the Agreste family outside the mask? Or was it his heighten senses that imparted the knowledge of where to go?

The boom of Hawkmoth's voice had stopped them in their tracks. All questions of Chat Noir's unexpected awareness of the mansion evaporated. "How dare you enter the premises!"

Chat Noir had dropped into a defensive stance as he extended his baton into a staff. Hawkmoth had lifted his cane, stripping it of its exterior to reveal a sword. They moved so swiftly that Ladybug couldn't ascertain who lunged first. But the sound of metal clashing resonated through the room as they came furiously together.

As if to echo that moment, a crack of thunder brought Marinette back from her reverie. It took her a moment to realise she was in her own apartment, so vivid the memory had been. Now she had time to think and reflect. She turned to her kwami. "Chat Noir had some link to Adrien."

Tikki remained quiet as she hovered before her.

"Do you think it's possible he's been in contact with Adrien since?"

"I can't answer that."

Marinette let out a frustrated growl as she pulled her sleeves over her hands. "I don't understand why he isn't back."

"We can only be patient, Marinette. I'm sure Chat Noir will return when he's ready."

"But why is he gone? I don't get it. Something really upset him in that last battle but no matter how many times I replay the event over in my head, I just can't figure it out."

"Whatever it was, there's no point in beating yourself up about it."

Marinette dropped her legs out from under her cardigan and hoped she hadn't stretched it out of shape. "I suppose you're right." At that moment her phone beeped and she welcomed the zing of delight. She had a message from her crush.

 _Day has been crazy busy. Just got home from the office, now I must eat and exercise. I'm told loss of muscle mass is a big no-no for a male model._

Her fingers were quick to type a response. _Do you get to sleep at some point in time?_

 _Sleep? What is that? I have moments of unconsciousness. So far, I've managed to avoid face planting in my food but who knows what the future holds._

 _Live dangerously, try sleeping in your bed._ She smirked as she inwardly finished that response with an invitation for him to sleep in her bed. Thankfully her fingers didn't type that out.

 _I'm seriously tempted but suspect Nathalie has me under surveillance._

 _Aren't you her boss now?_

 _Good point. I think I'll eat first, then sleep. Fingers crossed that soup isn't on the menu. Drowning doesn't seem like a good way to go._

Marinette was busy smiling at the screen when her phone rang. "Hey there."

Adrien's voice sounded thick like he was getting a cold. "I've lucked out, no soup."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Instead it's risotto, could be a potential choke hazard."

"Hmm, have you heard of this method called chewing?"

A rich chuckle sounded on the end of the phone. "Is that what I've been doing wrong."

"So, it would seem. Although a gluggy risotto is criminal. How long since it was made?"

There was the sound of cutlery clinking against ceramics. "It's hot and the consistency doesn't resemble dried silicon so I think I'm okay."

"Should I stay on the line to ensure your safety?"

"Please do, I've been abandon to eat at the table alone as usual."

"There's one problem." She said as she gathered her sleeve between her fingers.

"What's that?"

"You can't talk while you're eating, so I'll have no idea if the risotto attempts anything shady."

"As I see it, we have two options. Video call or you come over."

Marinette glanced out the window at the pouring rain. If she attempted to visit him she'd end up soaked. "Given the current weather, it might have to be video call."

A heavy sigh sounded. "Yeah, I guess you're right." A thrill of excitement shot through her at his clear disappointment. Moments later Adrien was on her screen and he looked very tired. Dark circles underscored his eyes and his hair was limp. He lifted his spoon. "The risotto is behaving itself so far."

"But you never know when it'll turn." He was busy chewing so didn't answer. "How many hours are you doing a day?"

Adrien smoothed his eyebrows with his thumb. "I seem to be averaging about ten hours in the office. Another two doing study, but it depends on my modelling schedule as well as the trial."

"You're going to burn yourself out."

He looked away from the screen. "Probably, but I don't know what else I can do."

"Can you defer your studies?"

"There's not much point, I've only got a month to go."

"Can you get someone else to model?"

"No, I need to be the face of the company right now. My image has been linked to the Gabriel brand for so long that if I distance myself from it, the business will suffer."

"What about managing the business? Surely you can get some support there."

Adrien raked his fingers through his hair. "A number of senior personnel gave their notice. They didn't want to be associated with the scandal."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Can't say that I blame them though." He shovelled another spoonful of risotto into his mouth.

"Adrien." He met her gaze. "Do you want me to come over?"

A warm smile spread across his face as he chewed. After swallowing, he answered. "I'd love you to, but you're right, you'll get drenched if you do."

Her heart ratchetted up a notch at his words. "Then I'll keep talking to you."

Appreciation was written all over his face. "Thanks Marinette, you're the best."

* * *

 **So close, yet so far. Marinette has no idea how close her partner actually is.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. Stay tuned for the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

 _Three months after Hawkmoth's defeat_

Sweat soaked the red bandana secured around Adrien's head, his fingers ached as they took purchase of the next grip on the wall. His calves burned as he propelled himself upward like a human spider. His newly expanded climbing wall was certainly putting him through his paces. This was good because concentrating on the physical cleared his mind.

"She's watching you again." Plagg chortled from his cheese box below.

The model froze at his kwami's words, so much for not thinking. He stared at the wall, using the momentary pause to catch his breath, he wished his heart would also slow down. It seemed that Ladybug's regular visits were becoming nightly. Once there was a time when he would have left his window open in invitation, hoping that's she'd come in. Not anymore, despite the passage of time, Adrien wasn't ready to talk to her yet.

Gabriel's trial was well underway and the constant reminders of that night were wearing him down. No one understood the depth of his distress, how could they? It wasn't like anyone knew he was Chat Noir, well nobody but Master Fu. The old man had attempted to see him, no doubt to apologise for the disaster that had befallen his life, but he'd blown him off. They weren't close and he wasn't coming to reclaim Plagg, therefore he didn't want to talk to him. Part of him wondered if Master Fu had told Ladybug who he really was. It would explain her constant visits.

But if she knew, why would she visit? The veil of guilt fell over him once more. Chat Noir had crossed a line that night, he'd lashed out with a savage ferocity he didn't know he possessed. And Ladybug's words continued to taunt him, "Adrien doesn't have a mean bone in his body. It would be completely out of character for him." She'd change her mind if she knew it was Adrien, under the mask, who had been on the verge of beating the living daylights out of his own father.

Still, Ladybug remained desperate to talk to him which made him certain that Chat Noir's alter ego continued to be a mystery for her. That being the case, he suspected she felt a need to tell him her side of the story in person. She'd given evidence in court when he'd been there. For the most part he hadn't looked at her, too torn up by his own memories of the same event. Those emotions needed to be buried away so he was able to function, recalling too much would incapacitate him.

Adrien refused to look outside, instead he focussed on the next handhold. Considering the best way to reach it. Knowing that Ladybug was watching him meant that he couldn't make the moves with the flourish of Chat Noir. He needed to be fluid and nimble, not spectacular and flamboyant. More importantly he needed to forget she was there.

Yet he longed to turn his head and meet her eyes, to acknowledge that he knew she was keeping an eye on him. But his life was complicated enough. Mixing the responsibilities of the trial, modelling and leading the Gabriel brand meant he was busy during the day. At home his time was divided between exercise and sleep. The former not only kept the dark thoughts at bay but was also a requirement for maintaining his physique as a model.

Plagg had tried to convince him that he could get just as good a workout if he transformed into Chat Noir. With his current level of exhaustion, it didn't seem a good idea, quite frankly the thought of Chat Noir being found unconscious upon the Eiffel Tower wasn't appealing. Besides it wasn't like he was he needed anymore. Random akuma attacks had ceased with Hawkmoth's capture, further confirming Gabriel's guilt. So, if Adrien wanted to keep his body primed and toned, he had to do it within a strict fitness regime.

"She seems awfully interested in your arms."

A smile quirked at Adrien's lips from Plagg's comment. There was a reason he was climbing in a loose singlet top and shorts. While he didn't want to talk to Ladybug, he was happy to have her attention. Showing off a little skin to the girl watching him was indeed premeditated. Ladybug had never expressed much interest in him as Chat Noir but there had been times that her eyes had lingered on him longer than necessary. She could deny it all she liked but Ladybug had checked out Chat Noir more than once.

Not that it stopped her from constantly rejecting his advances. Yet another reason which prevented him from transforming into his alter ego. If she didn't want him when his identity was a mystery, what would possibly make her want him when she discovered who he really was? The answer, nothing. Adrien Agreste was damaged goods. While she'd said some complimentary things to him after that first press conference, out of the suit, she'd looked at him differently.

There was no way for Ladybug to know that she had been talking to an unmasked Chat Noir but the pity in her eyes said it all. Poor blind Adrien Agreste. What a fool. Completely oblivious to the monster living in the same house, a monster he shared DNA with, perhaps the same wrathful monster lurked within him. He shook his head, flinging droplets of sweat from the tips of his hair poking out under the bandana. He didn't want to think about it. He needed to focus on the now.

Clenching his jaw, he glared at the next handhold and sprung towards it, his fingers brushing the grainy exterior and missing. He dropped heavily before his feet found leverage, his left hand snagging a larger grip to stop his fall. A flash of red was at his window, for a moment he thought the knot of his bandana had come undone, but no, Ladybug had crossed the divide and was hanging onto the window supports moving frantically.

Adrien flexed his right hand, his silver ring had twisted around to the side, but it was the sting of abraded skin that held his attention. A flash of memory struck him, looking at the blood-soaked fingertips of his black gloves. Phantom pain shot down his back as he recalled the moment he returned from his brief blackout. He was lying amongst the rubble of the smashed walls he'd been thrown through. His staff was strewn across one knee and lay diagonally across his opposite ankle.

Chat Noir could hear the grunts of both Ladybug and Hawkmoth as they faced off. Ignoring the protests of his battered body, the superhero had snatched up his staff and dashed back to the fight. He was leaping through the final smashed wall when his nostrils flared in panic. Hawkmoth held his sword in two hands high above his head, swinging down with immense force directly at his partner's skull.

Ladybug's spinning yoyo wasn't going to be able to protect her from such a blow. His feet were in motion, his heart pounding. Chat Noir's purpose was to protect his partner, but that wasn't the only reason that he rushed in with astonishing speed. He needed to save the woman he loved.

There was no room for him to manoeuvre into the space between them. Instead Chat Noir adjusted his shoulder and knocked Ladybug to the side. He was faintly away of the rattled noise his partner made at his unexpected shove. All his attention needed to be on Hawkmoth. His eyes locked on his foe as he wielded his staff in both hands to counter the falling blade. It hit with such force he could feel the reverberations as the weapons collided. The strain was making his arms tremble as the sword skidded along the surface of his staff.

Too late did he realise the trajectory of the blade, milliseconds gave him a tiny chance of turning his head but it didn't prevent the blade from slicing his right cheek. He'd closed his eyes as the blade threatened to slash higher, however the sturdiness of his mask had prevented the strike from taking his eye. Behind him, Ladybug had screamed out his name.

The past faded as he continued to stare at his fingers, now shaking but no longer gloved in black. His first impulse was to seek out his partner, to know that she was alright. Adrien's head snapped up and his gaze met with the one staring at him from outside the window. There was such pleading in Ladybug's eyes that it almost tore a sob from his throat. Part of him began to cave but self-preservation set in. He knew she wanted to explain what happened, believing that he wasn't aware the whole story. Little did she know that he relived snippets of it every day, replaying over and over to torture him.

Somehow, he forced himself to smile. It was the sort he exhibited for a photoshoot, pleasing to the eye but a complete forgery. Everyone thought him oblivious, and right now he played on that. Giving Ladybug a thumbs-up as if he thought she was only concerned about his fall. Turning away, Adrien resumed his ascent, hoping to forget.

But it seemed he wasn't destined to finish his climb. He was almost to the top when his phone rang, the ringtone indicating it was Nino calling. If Ladybug wasn't present he would have asked Plagg to bring the phone over, but that wasn't wise given her already clingy behaviour. Instead he reached for the zipline, zoomed across the room then slid down the fireman pole. Again, he resisted the temptation to spiral around it in a very Chat Noir fashion.

Snagging the phone from his computer desk, Adrien managed to answer before it went to voicemail. "Hey."

"Dude, I was starting to think you'd gone AWOL again."

Guilt settled low in his stomach. "Nope, I'm home. The Monaco photoshoot is in three days."

"Man, and I thought your schedule was crazy before."

Adrien sagged into his desk chair, turning away from the window. "Yeah, well I've got back-to-back meetings in the lead up. Nathalie is like a drill sergeant, no rest for the wicked."

"Isn't it supposed to be you running the business?"

"Technically it is, but I need to lean on her. I don't have the experience remember. I'm just a pretty face in front of the camera."

"That's bullcrap bro and you know it."

"So, why are you calling?"

"I'm about to jump online to shoot up some zombies and stuff. Thought you might want to blow off some steam?"

The corner of Adrien's mouth curled upward. "I have literally been climbing the walls."

"Come on, dude. I know you want to."

The model tugged off his bandana, tossing it onto the desk as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "Can't, I've got to cut some laps in the pool first. Unfortunately, the body of model doesn't stay in shape by playing video games."

"Missing it once won't kill you."

"No, I suppose it won't. Okay Nino, but only for an hour." Adrien glanced over his shoulder at the window and a pang of disappointment hit him, Ladybug was gone.

* * *

The following afternoon, Adrien sat hunched in the back seat of his ride and loosened his tie. Sales figures had slumped, the Gabriel brand was suffering due to his father's trial. The new launch wasn't due for another couple of weeks and suppliers were giving excuses about delays. Plus, he was supposed to be flying out for a meeting before the photoshoot in Monaco and was expected to juggle all the regular office day to day drama.

Nathalie sat beside him, prattling on about the following day's schedule. It took everything he had to stop his eyes from rolling back in his head. Gaming had been a bad idea. He needed sleep, lots and lots of sleep.

"… you'll need to finalise numbers and then I can place the order."

Adrien just nodded. "Thanks Nathalie. Can we go over this again in the morning? I think my mind is in meltdown."

"Very well, sir. But you'll need to get up half an hour earlier so we stick to time."

"Right, okay." Pulling into the driveway, Adrien peered up at the monstrosity that was his home. The place was far too big for one person. Heck, it had been too big when it had been just him and his father.

"And lastly your friend Marinette will be over to visit you at 8pm."

The blonde paused as he reached to undo his seatbelt. "Marinette's coming over?"

"Yes, I ran it passed you a week ago."

He nodded, not wanting to admit that the days were starting to blur together. "Uh, yeah I remember now." Nope, no inkling at all.

* * *

Running on empty, Adrien slipped into his evening routine as if pre-programmed. His fists hit the punching bag with a steady rhythm and he crisscrossed a few jabs before he got serious. Using his imagination, he envisioned a number of attack moves he'd applied in the past and put them into motion. As tired as he was, the punching bag was a way to relieve his tension and frustration, night after night. He lost track of time as he pummelled the bag, his arms heavy from so many hits. His phone pinged a reminder, now it was time for the cooldown in the lap pool.

As much as he hated to admit it, Plagg had been right about the insanity of his schedule. His world had narrowed to a repeat of tasks that he couldn't escape. He should have taken up the kwami's offer of galivanting around as Chat Noir before all this. Maybe he should have let Ladybug in last night and shown her just who it was she was really watching.

With a shake of his head, he caught the punching bag that was swaying. His arms wrapped around the cool leather as his forehead dropped against it. Adrien was glad he was home alone, no one was there to witness him hugging an inanimate object. A sardonic snort left him as he realised it was like hugging his father.

The person he really wanted to hold flashed into his mind and his arms tightened on the punching bag as he sighed. As much as he longed to embrace Ladybug it was a luxury he couldn't afford. For the immediate future he was chained to a business he didn't want.

The one bright side was that his father had planned so far ahead with his brand, but he hadn't the foresight to consider what would happen if Hawkmoth got caught. Adrien needed to find an angle his father had missed. He needed a new strategy if he was going to keep the Gabriel brand profitable. Right now, he needed to stop thinking about work and focus on the physical.

* * *

 **Let's hope Adrien remembers that Marinette is coming over, the poor guy has far too much going on right now.**

 **Once again, thanks for the support.** **Be it reviews, favourites, follows or just taking the time to read - thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

The lonesome sound of Ladybug's yoyo being tossed and retracted seemed wrong without the familiar tap of Chat Noir's staff accompanying it. As usual, the spotted heroine had followed one of their patrol circuits around Paris, hoping that her partner would suddenly resurface. But he didn't.

Sinking disappointment settled in her belly as she reached the Eiffel Tower. With yoyo in hand she wondered about adding yet another video voicemail message to Chat Noir's current collection. Every night she checked her tracker and her messages to find them devoid of her partner's presence. Periodically she left him a message, hoping that he'd eventually answer.

Tonight, her gloved fingers made the decision for her, flicking opening her yoyo and dialling Chat Noir. It went straight to voicemail and she closed her eyes as she listened to his recorded message. They shot open the moment it was time for her recording. "Hi Chat, it's me again." She chuckled to herself. "Well of course it's me, I doubt anyone else has your number. Anyway, I just wanted to call. I'd hoped you answer this time. I'm really worried about you. Please call me. Bye."

She groaned at the lame message and reattached the yoyo at her hip. It was almost time to head home and transform back. After some wrangling, Marinette had managed to book a time to see Adrien. In the past she'd considered it difficult to fit into his schedule but since his father's arrest it was almost impossible. Nathalie already had him booked up for months. She growled at the thought. Everything that had been lumped onto Adrien was just wrong. It was like he was being punished for his father's sins. With her ire rising, Ladybug decided it was time to call it a night.

* * *

The Agreste mansion was a striking building and may have been a monument to affluence but to Marinette it would forever be tainted by the downfall of Hawkmoth. For her, the only redeeming feature was that Adrien lived in it. Once she was buzzed through the ginormous metal gates she strode through the courtyard at a brisk pace, keeping her eyes on the box of goodies she'd picked up from her parent's patisserie rather than scoping out the familiar landscape.

As she reached the double front doors her hand hovered uncertainly in a fist. It seemed surreal to be visiting Adrien in the evening without her costume on. For so many nights she'd tried to get his attention as Ladybug, loitering around his bedroom window in hope of him finally letting her in. She'd learned that Adrien used the climbing wall around 7pm, every second night. With this in mind she'd thought she'd be able to attract his attention and waltz in through his window to talk.

It wasn't all that long ago when Adrien had enthusiastically welcomed her masked persona whenever she'd stopped by. Apparently that friendliness had diminished since Hawkmoth's capture. But last night things had changed. He'd slipped while climbing and her instinct was to help. She'd swung to his window and searched desperately for a way to get in but he'd caught himself and stopped his own fall. Then the most peculiar thing happened, he'd studied his hand like he was seeing a ghost. For at least ten minutes he'd stared blankly at his fingers before lifting his head to look directly at her.

Ladybug's heart had thundered against her ribcage, completely captivated by his eyes that gazed at her with such tenderness she found it hard to breathe. But something changed and he flashed her a reassuring smile that didn't reach his eyes then resumed his climbing.

Why wouldn't he talk to her? Surely he understood her reasons for seeking him out. Ladybug needed to explain everything that had happened with his father. Yet it didn't matter how many times she lingered outside his window, he never invited her in.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Adrien had no problems conversing with her as Marinette. If anything, their relationship had grown closer, even if they did communicate primarily via phone. With that in mind she'd decided that if he wouldn't speak to her as Ladybug, then she'd try to talk him around as Marinette.

Given the circumstances she probably could reveal the truth of her identity but it seemed wrong for many reasons. One, she'd always intended to share that secret with Chat Noir first. Two, there was a very large chance that it would destroy her relationship with Adrien under the given circumstances. And three, Adrien could potentially pass the information on to anyone in a moment of anger.

Taking a deep breath through her nose and blowing it out her mouth, Marinette rapped her knuckles on the door. She half expected Nathalie to answer but it was Adrien who opened the door and her jaw dropped.

A visual feast lay before her. Adrien looked like he'd just stepped away from a swimsuit photoshoot. A towel was lazily draped around his shoulders but hung open exposing a serious amount skin being caressed by mini cascades of water dripping from his golden locks. Her eyes couldn't help following the rivulets sliding invitingly down his jaw on the way to his sculpted chest. She had to mentally slap herself from continuing her perusal to the waist of his boardshorts.

So much lush man on display had her gulping like a fish out of water. He blinked in surprise, grabbing the edge of the navy towel to wipe the water from his face. "Hey Marinette, that's right, you were coming over. Wow, is it 8 o'clock already?"

Her mouth snapped shut as she gave him a smile that was more like a grimace. "Oh, I can go if it doesn't suit." She really hoped he wouldn't turn her away.

"Don't be ridiculous, come in." He said pulling the door wide enough for her to enter. "So, um, I really should take a shower. Did you want to wait here or in my room?"

Marinette's fingers tightened on the box in her hands. "In your room is fine."

"Okay, you can watch some TV if you want." She followed him up the stairs and around to his room. It hadn't really changed that much since their teens. The fact that he was unfazed by her proximity when he was about to get naked in the next room had her unnerved. Sure, there was a door to his bathroom, but what if it just opened a smidgen? Marinette shook herself, now was not the time to be having those thoughts. She was here to convince him that he should talk to Ladybug about his father's final battle. He deserved to know what exactly went down that night as she could only imagine how Gabriel would have portrayed it.

She made her way to the white lounge and Adrien passed her the remote. "Watch whatever you want, I shouldn't be too long." With that he disappeared behind the bathroom door and she found herself staring at the closed door wondering if he needed someone to scrub his back. Who was she kidding, she'd happily soap him everywhere.

Instead she made herself focus on the TV and take some notice of what was on. But her ears were distracted by the sound of running water and her mind quickly came up with its own concept of what was going on in there. The image of water streaming down his firm muscular body had her flushing and she quickly slapped her cheeks. "Don't go there," she whispered to herself as she picked up the remote and began flicking through the channels as a distraction.

Her finger halted on the button when a familiar snapshot flashed up. It was the last photograph taken of Ladybug and Chat Noir together. Plaster dust coated Chat Noir from the tips of his feline ears all the way to his toes, making his suit a more grey than black. A blatant smear of dark red drew attention to his injury while she stood beside him as Ladybug, looking equally weary with her hand on his upper arm. To most people it was the image of battle congratulations. The photo had captured Chat's profile and only part of his expression. There was a serious look on his face but no indication of the flinch at her touch nor the haunted look in his eyes.

As Ladybug she'd been questioned relentlessly about his wound in the image. She'd explained that Hawkmoth had slashed his face with a sword when he'd attempted to block a blow intended for her. What she didn't mention was how petrified she'd been when it happened.

Chat Noir's firm shoulder had crashed into hers, sending her careening to the floor. By the time she looked up Hawkmoth's sword was lodged in the base of Chat Noir's mask. Her partner had been incredibly still and her heart had thundered in shock. With his head twisted on a strange angle she had the chilling thought that her partner might be on the verge of dying. In all their time together, she'd never seriously contemplated losing her partner in an ultimate act of sacrifice. The concept was so utterly horrifying that she screamed out his name in anguish.

The faint movement of Chat Noir's hand leaving his staff had drawn her attention. His voice was filled with venom as he shouted "Cataclysm!" in an angry roar. Then his hand had slapped down on the blade protruding from his mask, turning it to ash. Stepping back, he glared at Hawkmoth with such intense fury that their enemy had frozen, as if realising how close he'd come to actually killing someone.

Marinette stared blankly at the television. Chat Noir didn't die but he could have. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the shower being shut off. It was when she heard the bathroom door open that she snapped back to reality. Adrien was towelling his hair dry as he walked out and for a moment she could have sworn she was looking at Chat Noir. She decided it was her inner thoughts mixing with reality and dismissed it.

Trying to clear her mind, Mariette offered up the box from her parent's patisserie. Adrien picked up an éclair and let out a happy moan with the first mouthful. Her dark musings were immediately swept away by more pleasant ones and she had to yank her mind out of the gutter again.

Adrien sank down on the sofa beside her. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I wasn't able to visit you during the risotto crisis so I figured I'd make up for it. Even though it took Nathalie quite a while to find a blank space in your schedule."

His eyes widened in surprise as he finished chewing. "Why didn't you ring me directly?"

"I did but it diverted to her phone, she said something about you being indisposed at the time."

The blonde shook his head as he leaned back and looked to the ceiling. "Story of my life lately."

Marinette's gaze landed on the exposed length of his throat, particularly drawn to the strong line of his jaw. She blinked in attempt to get back on track. Clearing her throat, she rolled her shoulders as she jumped in. "About that, did you talk to Ladybug about what happened?"

His eyes closed as he let out a sigh, his hand lifted to rub his eyelids. "I haven't spoken to her directly but I don't really need to."

"Is that because you know your father's side of things? Adrien, it's not the same as knowing the other side of it."

Marinette watched as Adrien's hand dropped away from his face and his head turned to her. There was a sadness in his eyes. "I know what happened."

"But hearing what's said in court isn't the same as speaking directly with Ladybug. I'm sure there's things that happened that she hasn't needed to disclose as part of the case. I think-"

Adrien raised a hand. "Just stop there." He sat forward, placing his elbows on his knees as he threaded his hands through his damp hair. "There's something…no. I-I…" He stopped to gaze at her with his brow furrowed and torn look on his face. Drawing in a deep breath, Adrien spoke again. "I got Chat Noir's take on that night."

She stared at him in shock, her mouth dropping open and jutting as she tried to work out what to say. Chat Noir had been to see Adrien. Her throat constricted and heart raced with the pounding of a hundred thoroughbreds. "Chat Noir spoke to you."

"One of the reasons why I haven't spoken to Ladybug is because I didn't need to." He looked away from her as if uncomfortable."The wound is only starting to heal, I don't want to rip it open again. I'll get around to talking to Ladybug."

Marinette reached out a hand and laid it on his thigh. "Adrien," she coaxed in a voice more throaty than normal. Her emotions were high. "When did you see Chat Noir? Was it recently?"

"No, it wasn't recent. It happened… then." His eyes had dropped to focus on her hand as he spoke.

"Was he okay?"

Adrien shook his head. "He was in a bad place that night. I was in a bad place that night." He picked up her hand and laid it within his own, individually stroking her fingernails absently. "I'm still not in a great place."

Marinette brought her free hand to his cheek, gently turning his face back towards her. "It's okay to be upset and angry and hurt. But don't shut out your friends, Adrien."

He nodded against her hand, his whole frame turning to face her. "Marinette," he edged closer, his head dipping slowly with uncertainty until his forehead came to rest on her shoulder. "Would you hold me?"

"Of course," she answered as she reached around him with her free arm and pulled him close. Adrien's arms wrapped around her in return and he shifted closer. Marinette closed her eyes, revelling in the feel of being so close to her crush. She knew he was seeking a moment of comfort and she was more than willing to give it, but she couldn't stop the thundering of her heart. To be allowed to embrace him so freely was a monumental event for her. Adrien let out a faint sob, releasing her fingers and tightening his arms around her.

With her hand free, Marinette lifted it to stroke his hair. Even damp it was silky. She'd dreamed of trailing her fingers through his hair for years. He relaxed into her touch, his face snuggling into the crook of her neck. "It's okay, I'm here. I've got you, Adrien." She cooed.

Marinette lost track of how long they sat cuddled up together. She would have stayed there forever if he wanted her to. Her head was resting against Adrien's when she noticed that his breathing had become slow and even. His grip on her had loosened too. As she straightened up, one of his arms slipped down her back and his body rested limply against hers. She silently giggled to herself as she realised Adrien Agreste had fallen asleep in her arms.

Cradling his head against her shoulder, she gently eased him down on the sofa before grabbing a blanket to lay over him. Kneeling beside him, Marinette tucked his hair behind his ear and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "Sweet dreams, Adrien. I know you need them."

* * *

 **Will Marinette get closer to Adrien and will he finally speak to Ladybug? Stay tuned to find out...**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. Cheers :)**


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

 _Five months after Hawkmoth's defeat_

Adrien flicked the collar of his charcoal peacoat up and adjusted his cashmere scarf to cover the lower half of his face. The chill in the outside air had numbed the tip of his nose and a puff of steam escaped his nostrils as he exhaled. Lacing his fingers together, the model pushed his leather gloves firmly in place as he strolled away from Alya and Nino's apartment.

Dinner with his friends had been a nice change in pace, despite his jetlag. He couldn't help smirking as he recalled Alya's constant complaining about being under appreciated as a journalist. Her remarks been made with such dry humour that Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Reviewing eateries wasn't her thing, especially when Nino claimed he was more qualified in the culinary arts.

As always, he couldn't help but admire the pair. Nino was the easy going one, balancing out Alya's need for action and drama. Adrien continued to smile into his scarf. Those two really were made for each other. Despite their constant banter, they still glanced at one another with a warmth that he envied.

He recalled the way Nino laid his knife and fork delicately upon his plate with a faint clink and straightened them to sit side by side, indicating he'd finished his meal. Alya on the other hand plonked her cutlery into the remanent of her sauce and left them skewed. "You done with that?" he mocked.

Lacing her fingers together and resting her elbows on the table she threw a teasing smirk at her boyfriend. "What if I am?"

"You know you're insulting the chef by leaving your cutlery like that on an empty plate."

"It's not completely empty and maybe, just maybe, I like to annoy the chef."

A deep chuckle had escaped Adrien as he glanced over at his best friend. Nino shook his head. "Don't encourage her." Then he pointed between both of the guys' plates. "See us gentlemen have manners. We know how to show respect."

"Given that you're the chef and we're at home I don't see the importance of laying the silver wear neatly beside each other. Or do you secretly hope I'm sending you subliminal messages?"

Leaning towards his girl, Nino wiggled his eyebrows. "If they involve spooning then yes."

Adrien snorted. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"Nah man, I just like stirring her up."

Alya cleared her throat. "So back to what we were previously discussing before Nino side-tracked us. If you really want to bring back goodwill to the Gabriel brand I suggest you coincide the next launch with a promotion about how the business is supporting the community. Given that your old man needed some serious mental help, why not tie it in with a charity that supports depression or mental health awareness?"

Nino shook his head in disbelief. "Wow, harsh. Tell us how you really feel, babe."

Adrien waved a dismissive hand. "She's just saying what everyone thinks. I agree, my father is a nut job. However, your idea is a good one." While the model's tone was light, he was certain that Nino noticed the flicker of pain in his eyes by the pinched look on his face.

"Marinette was saying that you're planning on calling your new line 'Notorious' is that right?" Alya asked. Nino groaned quietly and Adrien contained a smirk, it seemed the young reporter was missing her best friend, she'd been dropping Marinette's name into conversation as much as possible.

"Yeah, it's going to be a line divided into two categories. Kind of like the angel or devil on your shoulder scenario. It would work well with the mental health angle."

"Is that wise? It's a little close to home." Nino said as he sat back in his chair.

"I don't see the point in hiding the truth. People know that this is essentially Hawkmoth's legitimate business. What they don't necessarily realise is that he's no longer entitled to the money the business makes. Our public relations department have been busy trying to inform the community of the change but people will believe what they want."

Alya's attention turned to Nino and he gave a slight shake of his head as if in warning, whatever that was about didn't stop her from continuing. "We heard the latest about the trial."

Every muscle in Adrien's body coiled tightly and his hands fisted until his knuckles were white. He did his best to keep his voice from cracking as he said, "It's disappointing."

Shaking her head in wonder, she frowned. "I can't believe that your Dad's lawyer is suggesting that Ladybug's testimony along with the surveillance footage inside your house isn't enough to prove your father's guilt."

Rage burnt silently within Adrien and his nostrils flared, venting enough emotion that he was able to maintain his fragile hold on control. "They're claiming that the footage was tampered with and that it's inconclusive because it's not in every room. Can you believe they're accusing Ladybug and Chat Noir of break and enter?"

Nino sighed. "I suppose there's some truth in that, they're not police but still, they were trying to stop Hawkmoth. I think that justifies their actions."

Alya crossed her arms and huffed. "If Chat Noir had given a statement it would have supported Ladybug's and this crap wouldn't have come up." Lancing pain shot through Adrien's chest as if giant hands had latched onto his innards, twisting them so hard that he scrunched his eyes closed for a moment.

Elbowing his girlfriend, Nino gave her a pointed look. "This isn't helping, Alya. It is what it is. You don't know what happened to Chat Noir during that fight. Even Ladybug looks stricken when anyone brings up her partner."

"I'm just saying, he was by her side for years and now when she needs him the most he's not around."

Guilt added to the internal churning, slicing him deep. Adrien stood abruptly, his hands balled at his sides. Yet his voice was quiet as he spoke. "You think Chat Noir should come forward?"

Nino lifted his hands. "Dude, don't listen to Alya. You know she gets more emotionally invested in this stuff than she should."

The blonde shook his head. "No, Alya is right."

"It's not like we can do anything about it." Nino pointed out.

Lifting a hand to his face, Adrien massaged the bridge of his nose. "I'm getting a headache. I think my jetlag is finally catching up." It was a partial lie but they didn't need to know that.

This time it was Alya who elbowed Nino and he rubbed his arm as he turned back to his friend. "Dude, you can stay. We can drop the current conversation. We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay," Adrien said as he laid his hand on Nino's shoulder. "I just wish this whole trial was over. It sounds terrible but the less I have to do with my father the better. I've come to realise that it doesn't matter what I do, I will never measure up in his eyes and finally, I'm okay with that."

"You're a good man, Adrien. Anyone who says otherwise is a moron."

But that's where Nino had been wrong, he wasn't nearly as good a man as he should have been. As Adrien strode away from his friends he clung to a piece of knowledge that they didn't have. He was Chat Noir and could still back up his lady. If he did, that would be the final nail in his father's coffin of conviction. Gabriel deserved everything he got but it seemed fundamentally wrong to stand so completely opposed to his kin. Not that blood seemed to be all that important to Gabriel, at least in regards to his offspring. Yet there was another reason why Chat Noir hadn't been willing to give a statement. He'd unleashed a violent streak he didn't know he possessed.

* * *

With Hawkmoth's sword turned to ash via the power of cataclysm, the villain had grappled for its wooden sheath in attempt to club Chat Noir with it. By this stage the younger man was running on pure adrenaline and attacked with the fury of a berserker. In some part of his mind he was aware of Ladybug calling up her lucky charm. At this point Chat Noir's skill with his weapon far outweighed Hawkmoth's and he managed to drive him towards his waiting partner.

Ladybug welded a pair of red and black spotted long handled tongs. As usual the mystical object seemed ridiculous. Chat Noir swung his staff hard and caught it within millimetres of Hawkmoth's masked face. As his feline eyes glared into his enemy's, Ladybug used the tongs to pry the brooch miraculous free. As soon as it was done, the magic melted away and the man beneath was exposed.

While Chat knew the possibility had been high that it was Gabriel under the mask, he'd rationalised that it wouldn't be true. Shock rivetted Chat Noir to the floor as he forgot to breathe. The blight of horror seeped into him like blackened oil clogging an engine. Eventually the burn of his lungs made him suck in air through his constricted throat. But Hawkmoth didn't notice Chat Noir's reaction as his hateful glare had been sharply focussed on Ladybug.

"Give me back my miraculous!" he demanded. His artic gaze shifting to fiery hate so potent that Chat Noir had immediately swung to Gabriel's back, hooking his horizonal staff under Gabriel's throat and pulling so roughly that the older man's spine pressed firmly against his chest. Gabriel's fingers clawed at the metal staff as he gasped for air.

Lowering his mouth to his father's ear he gave a threatening growl of warning. "You even think of harming her again and I'll kill you." The menacing voice that escaped his lips didn't sound like his own.

Gabriel stilled for a moment, then stomped his heel on the toe Chat Noir's boot in attempt to free himself but since they were steel capped it did nothing to alleviate the stranglehold the younger man had on him. Chat only eased up when Ladybug instructed him to. From that point Gabriel began monologing, spouting a heap of gibberish before he said something that chilled the blood in Chat's veins. "I need your miraculous to save my wife."

Shoving Gabriel away in disgust, the words escaped Chat Noir with an authority he immediately regretted. "Your wife is dead." Did he just give himself away?

"But I can bring her back. I can correct the mistake." His father's eyes held a desperate wildness that made his skin crawl.

Chat Noir rounded on him, his posturing very much the impression of a panther circling its prey. Disgust was evident in his voice as he spat as his depraved foe. "No, you can't! Dead means gone. You need to accept that."

Ladybug appeared shocked by the forcefulness of her partner's voice. She cleared her throat and added, "You do realise that someone else would have to die. Because there has to be balance. Whatever you wish for comes with a price."

"Lies! Even if someone else has to die so I get my wife back, then so be it. They don't matter to me."

Ladybug shook her head in disbelief. "What if it was your own son?"

Chat Noir's head snapped up at that, surely his father would never consider trading his son's life for his wife's. Stark vulnerability trickled into every pore and he knew it was displayed in his eyes. But Gabriel was busy stroking the place where his miraculous usually sat with this thumb. Crazed unfocussed eyes stared at something unseen by the pair of superheroes. "I would do anything to get my wife back."

With his heart torn asunder, the son who had endured years of verbal torture lashed out with uncharacteristic cruelty. He swung his staff with all his strength at the back of Gabriel's knees with a sickening crack. The older man crumpled to the floor as Chat hover over him, his feet pawing the ground like an angry bull. "You bastard!" He lifted his staff, holding it like a golf club ready to act but rationale crept through the fog of his rage. His shoulders heaved as he drew in ragged enraged breaths.

Ladybug's voice brought him out the haze and when his eyes met hers he felt utterly ashamed of his actions. How could she possibly know that a father had just emotionally destroyed his child? Ladybug had no idea that Adrien Agreste lay under the mask. How could she? She never wanted to share their identities. In that moment Chat Noir felt completely isolated. Ladybug would understand if she knew him but she didn't. And when she stepped forward to touch his face he flinched away. Alone was what he was and always would be. He'd never been enough for his father and he certainly wasn't enough for her.

* * *

Adrien realised he'd stopped walking and was poised under the beam of a lonely streetlight. He had a decision to make. Yet how could he ever justify his behaviour that night without revealing himself? Would coming forward simply make matters worse? He really didn't know. Sinking his hands into his pockets he physically moved forward and wished it could be just as easy emotionally.

* * *

 **Well it's 1am here and I really need to get to bed but I wanted to get this up first. I apologise for any mistakes, I'll read over again in the morning. I was stoked to reach 100 followers for this story, thanks for the support! Until next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

As far as Adrien was aware, computer screens were meant to keep you awake not lull you into a sense of boredom so great that eyelids are unable to remain open. It probably didn't help that he'd gotten so little sleep the night prior. His restless mind had him tossing and turning. He still didn't know what to do in regards to Chat Noir.

Forcing his gaze back to the screen, his attempt to stay focussed continued to fail as his eyes seemed intent on rolling in on themselves. Scrolling through the vast array of his father's fashion design concepts wasn't his idea of fun but it needed to be done. Since Gabriel Agreste's mental state had been formally deemed unfit his business empire had permanently landed in the hands of his son at the ripe old age of 21.

For once Adrien was thankful that he'd been pushed into doing a business degree, although real life experience would have been far more advantageous. While Nathalie's assistance had been invaluable, Adrien simply didn't have the design flair his father had. Modelling clothes was one thing but designing them, that was completely out of Adrien's league.

Drumming his fingers on the desk, the blonde's gaze wandered to his phone. There was one person he trusted impeccably when it came to fashion but he'd already leaned on her enough over the last few weeks. Yet his fingers somehow walked themselves to his phone. Drawing in a deep breath he pressed dial.

By the third ring he was considering hanging up but she answered. Adrien found his free hand drifting to the back of his neck in a habitual sheepish rub. "Hi Marinette. Is there any chance I could borrow you again?"

There was a warm chuckle on the other end of the line and he found himself smiling in response. "Sure Adrien. When do you need me?"

"Are you free now?"

"It's that bad, huh?"

"The threat of permanently being cross-eyed is very real."

"Aren't you lucky that I don't have to work today."

Adrien sunk back into his chair with relief. "Absolutely. I could totally kiss you."

There was silence from the other end of the phone and an audible clunk.

"Marinette?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm here. Sorry, the phone somehow slipped out of my hand."

He couldn't help laughing at that, she still hadn't completely shaken her clumsiness. "Did it manage to survive?"

"I bought a super tough cover, it's virtually indestructible. Still, there's always the possibility that it'll meet a sticky end."

"Should I send a car to pick you up? You know, to make sure you get here in one piece."

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

He could just imagine her indignant expression. "I know, I'm told I'm hilarious."

"Let me guess, it's someone on your payroll."

"I'm starting to wonder if I should have called you." Adrien deadpanned.

Marinette began to splutter. "Uh, um…"

"I'm just teasing. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Marinette pulled at the hem of her jacket, wanting to make sure she looked immaculate as she made her way towards Adrien's office. Under her arm she carried her leather-bound portfolio, inside was a mix of hand drawn imagines as well as her tablet. Nathalie had given the all clear for her to proceed through the monstrously large doors that resembled the ones from the Agreste manor. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she looked at those doors. Black with highlights of white in sharp angles that resembled the active butterfly miraculous.

An image of Chat Noir with a slashed cheek while covered in plaster dust popped into her head. His eyes had been filled with agony, as if someone had just ripped out his heart and pummelled it with a mace. Her mouth became dry at the memory and a now familiar ache wrenched within her chest. She longed to see him again, to know he was alright.

As much as she yearned for answers, now was not the time to think about her missing partner. She needed to focus on why she was here. She'd come for Adrien. As always, she'd do anything for him. The man lived with constant reminders of his father, the décor alone had to affect him on some level. Mentally shaking herself of the thought, she lifted a hand and gave a brief knock before opening one of the double doors.

"Come in," Adrien called. Hearing his velvet voice was as potent to her as a physical caress.

When she walked in she noticed he'd risen from behind his desk to meet her. His white business shirt sleeves were rolled to his elbows and his collar was fashionably flicked up at the back with the top button undone. It was matched with a pair of navy trousers and understated black shoes. As usual he looked like he'd just stepped off the catwalk. His beauty stole her breath away. How could a man be so utterly delicious yet unaware of the depth of his sex appeal? He flashed her a genuine smile and her heart upped its tempo. Good lord, had the bones in her legs turned to jelly because she was in dire need of a seat.

"Thank goodness you're here," he said, taking her elbow and guiding her around the desk. He held out his executive chair to her and she happily flopped into it while he pulled a second chair into place beside her. "So, I've been going through the unused designs from Father's collection. I really don't know what to pick or if we need to ignore them and go for something new. Could you take a look and see what you think?"

Marinette was having trouble concentrating on anything but the young man who was suddenly leaning across her to access the mouse. The scent of his aftershave tickled her nose as if concocted purely to draw her in. Deciding to compromise, she forced her eyes to the screen but sat forward, closer to him. "I can see some of the designs are looking a bit dated or are a little irrelevant to the theme. But maybe we can modify them so they're still a Gabriel design, just tweaked to be more suitable."

Adrien's head turned as he threw her a grateful smile. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his mouth, their faces were so close it was on the verge of being intimate. A faint blush touched his cheeks as he moved away. "That sounds great." He lifted his hand from the mouse, creating professional distance. "Let's go through them together and you can tell me your ideas."

Over the next couple of hours, the pair worked through the designs, picking through the options that seemed the most viable. Somehow Marinette was able to focus on the task at hand, wanting to give her best to Adrien. He was resting his chin on his hand as he watched her sketch when he quietly asked. "Would you consider working for me, Marinette?"

The stylus froze in her hand. "B-but I already have a job."

"I know, it just doesn't seem fair for you to help me out like this without giving something back."

"You offered a kiss earlier." Her eyes widened as she realised she'd verbalised that thought.

Adrien chuckled, "I think you deserve better remuneration than kisses. Besides, what kind of a guy do you think I am?"

Marinette's spine went ramrod straight. She knew exactly what kind of guy Adrien was, the kind you wanted to grow old with, the kind you loved forever. He had no clue how precious she considered his kisses. Her eyes searched his face, trying to see beyond the humour, was something more there? Nope, nothing sensual in that gaze. Dammit. "You're a nice guy Adrien. What did you have in mind?"

"I could pay you a commission for your work. Or you could become an employee. Does that interest you?" Adrien rubbed his eyelids. "To be honest I'm absolutely swamped. Between modelling and trying to keep this business going I've got no time for anything else." A wistful expression settled on his face as he looked to the ceiling. "I never realised how much I'd miss the days prior to… well all this."

Adrien looked so crestfallen. The guy had been through so much. The media had been relentless for the first few months. There'd been so many conspiracy theories about whether or not the son of Hawkmoth had been involved in his sinister deeds. The model had withdrawn into himself and for a while there she'd been terrified that he'd never be the same again.

Only now did the blonde seem more like his old self. But he was much warier than he used to be. He was suspicious of people's motives and his trust was hard earned. Adrien Agreste was coming out of the ordeal as a harder and less tolerant person. She couldn't really blame him. Even so she rested her hand over his. "It's going to get better, Adrien."

A deep sigh escaped him and he placed his free hand over hers. "Yeah, you're right. Just sometimes, it's so difficult to imagine."

This time when their eyes met there was such yearning in Adrien's gaze it stunned her. What was it he wanted? Dipping his gaze, he studied their hands and suddenly she realised what he needed. Without hesitation she embraced him and felt him sag against her. "If you needed a hug all you had to do was ask," she whispered and gently stroked his back.

Again, he sighed but this time it seemed less troubled. She felt him relax into her hold, the model had always craved physical contact. Now with his father out of his life she was certain that desire for touch would have only intensified. In conversation it was not uncommon for Adrien to place a hand on the person he was speaking to, be it on the shoulder or arm. Marinette had always been hyperaware of his touch. But he had been more restrained since Gabriel's arrest.

Adrien seemed loathed to let go. His face burrowed into the crook of her shoulder and Marinette had to consciously steady her breathing. She prayed he didn't feel how rapid her pulse was as the side of his face rested against her neck. If he did, he said nothing.

Her fingers lifted to sink into his hair, smoothing it out with each stroke before plunging in again. Part of her felt honoured that he trusted her enough to show his more vulnerable side and she relished the fact that he found her safe. Marinette felt special. While there was nothing romantic about their current embrace, she couldn't stop the increasing affection she felt for him. Adrien needed to be loved in some way, be it platonic or not, and she was happy to supply it.

Despite this they were in his office and it wasn't professional to continue their embrace. Adrien seemed to come to this conclusion too as he slowly moved away. His hands slid down her arms until he covered her hands and gave them a squeeze. "Thanks Marinette, I really needed that."

"Anytime."

That irresistible smile was back. "I might just take you up on that. But in all seriousness, I want you to think about my offer. I really value your opinion. I can't express how much I appreciate your help."

"You're seriously turning on the charm there Agreste." She said with a nudge against his shoulder.

This time there was no question about his blush. "What can I say, when my mind is set on something, I go after what I want."

* * *

With the working day drawing to an end, Adrien found himself standing in the open air at the top of the Gabriel branded building. The final hues of orange were rapidly fading from the sky and for the millionth time he considered transforming into Chat Noir.

"Plagg?"

"Yeah." Came the muffled voice from his jacket pocket.

"Should I do it?"

"Jump? Hell no."

The model shook his head incredulously. "Stop acting daft. I meant transform."

The kwami poked his head up. "Do you want to?"

Adrien ground the toe of his shoe against the concrete. "Yes and no. I don't know if this will make things better or worse."

"I'll ask again, do you want to?"

"It's been so long." His bottom lip quivered as he looked to the horizon. "What if I see her? What do I say?"

"The truth. It's not like you need to hide your identity anymore."

"I don't know if I want to tell her who am I."

"You're not your father, Adrien."

He ran an unsteady hand through his hair. "I know that Plagg. But I was living under the same roof as Hawkmoth the entire time we were fighting him. Stupid doesn't even begin to explain how I feel."

"If it's any consolation, Hawkmoth still doesn't know his son is Chat Noir."

"That was obvious." Adrien replied, unconsciously lifting his hand to his right cheek and tracing a finger along the phantom scar.

"In order to move on from the past you need to focus on the future."

Adrien curled his fingers and looked at his miraculous. The only cameras on the rooftop were pointing towards the ground. Nothing was stopping him from proceeding. Yet he still hesitated. His world had been turned upside down, kicked sideways and then smashed with a shovel for good measure. It's not that he didn't want to transform, it was all the ramifications and responsibilities that made him hesitate.

He'd been fighting negative emotions for most of his life, be it before or after he received his miraculous. It was now that he realised he was letting them consume him. He needed to make this right. Sucking in a deep breath, Adrien said the words he'd been dying to say for five months. "Plagg, claws out."

The familiar magic wrapped around him like a warm blanket and a sense of calm he'd been missing for so long sank all the way to the marrow of his bones. Like every time before, the shackles of his constraining life fell away like heavy rusted chains. The freedom that was Chat Noir washed over him anew and he revelled in it.

His senses were sharper and his cat ears pivoted as he stood silently listening. Feline eyes were able to discern far finer details than his human eyes were in the fading light. A sense of much needed peace settled over him, unfortunately it was disturbed by the buzz of his baton.

Chat Noir froze. The sound of his own erratic pulse thundered in his ears. His fingers impulsively reached for his baton and flicked it open. The small screen indicated that he had 84 voicemail messages. He knew immediately who they were from but he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear them.

The tips of his claws delicately settled around the screen in his hand. He owed it to Ladybug to at least listen. With a gulp he checked the oldest one first. Ladybug's face appeared and his pulse leapt. _Chat, are you okay? Why'd you run off yesterday? Were you about to transform back? Please call me when you get this._

The next message followed a few days later, with Ladybug looking increasingly concerned. _Chat, I still haven't heard from you. Can you let me know if you're alright?_

He continued opening the messages, watching as Ladybug's concern escalated. Her masked brow grew more crinkled and her voice was on the verge of breaking as the messages became newer. Eventually he got to yesterday's message. _Chat._ She let out a heavy sigh as she gnawed on her lip. _I hope you get this. I have no way of knowing if I've filled your message inbox. I'm sorry if I have._ _Please, tell me. What upset you so much that night? Why won't you talk to me? I really miss you._

Chat Noir flicked his baton closed as his jaw clenched. What could he say? Sorry LB, my guilt has been eating me alive because I'm ashamed of what I did. I've also been bogged down with all the crap Hawkmoth left behind because P.S. he's my dad, that's why I went more psycho in that last fight than I meant to. Ugh, not a conversation to be had via video voicemail.

Yet he owed her some response. If she'd been the one to vanish it would have been driving him insane not knowing anything. Ladybug had to know it wasn't her fault that he'd disappeared. But then another thought chilled him, what if she answered her phone? Was he ready to talk to her face to face? Was he ready to delve headlong into the angst and humiliation he'd been trying to shake on a daily basis?

With a groan, Chat slid open his baton and checked the tracker. No Ladybug. Good, it meant she wasn't transformed. Taking a deep breath, he dialled her and waited for voicemail to kick in. "Hi Ladybug. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you. This is the first time I've transformed since… well you know. I can't really explain to you why I've been absent but I've heard that you need my statement for the trial. I've let you down enough, so I won't let you down in this. And I-I… miss you too." He snapped the baton shut and closed his eyes.

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Chat Noir opened his masked eyes and studied the horizon. The sun was gone, its disappearing rays fading fast. It would be night soon. The perfect time for a black cat to slink his way through the city unseen.

* * *

 **The cat in black is finally back, but is he here to stay? Find out more next chapter! Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

In the past, Chat Noir had always taken a certain pride in his acrobatic antics when travelling via his staff. Normally he would have put on a vigorous display, showing off to his lady. Tonight, he was alone and didn't want to be acknowledged. The media had invaded his private life for years, wanting to know every juicy detail or possible scandal. Hawkmoth's arrest had thrown them into a frenzy, making them more determined than ever to find every scrap of dirt. They'd be congratulating themselves if they ever discovered that Adrien Agreste was also Chat Noir. It made him thankful that Ladybug had been so insistent in keeping their true identities secret.

To the world at large, Chat Noir was still seen as an upstanding hero and his disappearance remained a hot topic of debate. There were times he felt racked with guilt when Ladybug was overrun with pointed questions from relentless reporters. It was something that he'd forced himself to turn a blind eye to. As Adrien Agreste he had a fashion empire to run and far too many responsibilities to add his messed-up alter ego into the mix.

Yet here he was as Chat Noir, intending to provide some long overdue support to his partner. Black masked eyes narrowed as he forced himself to refocus on his destination. Gliding across the rooftops and zipping through the chimneys with the elegant grace of his namesake, Chat padded silently to the nearest police station. He paused in a crouch on the opposite rooftop, his feline ears flickering as he listened to the noises below. The mixed sounds of voices murmuring and the shuffle of footsteps had the end of his tail twitching.

Shying away from the edge, Chat Noir eyed the laneway below until it was virtually deserted. The dull lighting held appeal as it was less likely for him to be recognised even in his distinctive attire. The thought of being grilled for his absence by reporters continued to make his skin crawl, he'd had enough of that crap as Adrien. To endure that a second time as his alter ego would push him beyond his limits.

Holding his baton vertical, Chat Noir gripped the top in his fist and extended the bottom to the ground. Silently he spiralled down and landed with a soft thud. He took a moment to study the bright lights illuminating his destination. His black costume would not conceal him once he left the shadows. Drawing a shaky breath, the black cat of Paris slunk out of the darkness.

Slitted pupils adjusted to the change in brightness as he ducked his head and hustled forward. Reaching the open street, Chat Noir lifted his head with a confidence he didn't feel and strode to the police station as if he weren't dressed as a superhero. He heard uttered gasps from the few people he passed before he barrelled through the doors and inside.

* * *

Marinette's socked foot was tucked under her knee as she leant forward in her chair, her pencil skittering across the page in attempt to bring life to another potential design. A growl escaped her clenched teeth as her hand failed to draw what her brain was picturing. "Uh, that's not right." She tossed the pencil onto the pad and massaged her temples. "I keep making mistakes."

Tikki floated down to settle on the desk. "It's okay, Marinette. You probably need a break. You've been at this for hours."

Grabbing her phone, the dark-haired girl checked the time, surprised that it was almost 9pm. "Wow, I didn't realise it was so late. I haven't had dinner yet."

"You've been stuck in design mode since you got home. Trying to impress a certain someone?" Tikki teased.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Tikki, this is serious. He offered me a job."

"And you didn't give him an answer."

"I said I'd consider it."

The kwami chuckled as she floated on her side. "As if you'd say no."

"I might." She lifted her pencil and pointed it at Tikki. "I do have a job already."

"A casual one where you're unappreciated and pays very little. Adrien values you and I have no doubt that he'd pay well."

"Even if he doesn't pay well there is always the eye candy factor." She giggled.

"Consider it an employee benefit."

"Tikki, you sly thing. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Don't sound so shocked, I distinctly remember your devotion to Adrien as a teen. Stalker much?"

Marinette blew a raspberry at her kwami. "I blame it on hormones. I wasn't the only girl completely smitten with him as a teen. Remember the crazy fans for his perfume ad?"

"How could I forget."

With a huff, Marinette looked at her work. "I guess I'd be mad if I turned him down. It's just that I feel like I should earn my way into the fashion industry, not rely on my Agreste connection."

"Both Adrien and Gabriel recognised your talent a long time ago. If others aren't as appreciative then it's their loss. I say go for it, the experience alone will make your resume stand out."

"That's true. But before I make any decisions, I better cook dinner."

* * *

Chat Noir lifted a gloved hand and rubbed the back of his neck as he attempted to relieve the now tense muscles. The action was one he frequently did out of the mask yet no one had ever recognised his signature movement when he was anxious. Realising what he was doing, the superhero dropped his hand and dangled his arm behind him, over the chair back. He attempted to stifle a yawn as the officer went over his statement for the final time. Emotionally he was drained from going over all the little details that he longed to forget. Not that it seemed likely to happen, as that night was permanently seared in his memory.

A flicker at his peripheral had Chat Noir turning his head. Despite being in a private meeting room, there were a number of people gawking at him through the partially open blinds. The cheeky part of him couldn't resisting wriggling his fingers in a playful wave. The officers on duty had been initially shocked by his unexpected appearance. Upon arrival they assumed he was another poser trying to garner fifteen minutes of fame. A little display with his baton in action had quickly changed their tune.

Time had slowed drastically while he'd been cooped up in a small room, going through all the gritty details of Hawkmoth's demise. The lump in his throat had become harder to swallow as he admitted to his less than gentle treatment of his nemesis. The officers didn't seem to be fazed and had taken down notes with an efficiency that rival Nathalie's.

Confirming he was satisfied with the statement, he took the pen to sign and was surprised by how heavy it felt in his hand. Was it the weight of responsibility making it feel so heavy or had the emotional load he'd been carrying around mysteriously transferred to the writing implement? Swallowing back his trepidation, Chat Noir put pen to paper. Automatically he moved to write an 'A' but caught himself before he completed the first stroke. There was something surreal about signing an official document as his alter ego. He'd only ever given out autographs as Chat Noir.

With the ink barely dry he was told he was free to go, although the hair at his nape stood on end as he was informed there was a possibility that he'd need to attend court. The breath froze in his lungs and something sinister squirmed in his gut like an eel out of water. He couldn't go toe to toe with his father again, to see the hate emanate from those cold grey eyes.

The impulse to reach for his baton was almost overwhelming just thinking about it. And while Chat Noir wouldn't lash out without provocation, Gabriel knew exactly how to push his buttons, even if he wasn't aware that it was his son under the mask. Blinking away his thoughts, Chat realised the officer had asked him how he could be contacted. If he had been a real cat, the fur on his back would have risen. There was no way he could go to court as his alter ego. Which meant one thing. If he wanted to avoid the awful scenario he was envisioning, Chat Noir had to vanish all over again.

"Contact Ladybug if you need me." He said simply and the officer nodded. A tendril of guilt slithered around his ribcage but he dismissed it. One day he'd share the truth with his partner and then she'd understand.

The need to depart was strong, especially when a number of officers began slapping him on the shoulder and expressed their delight at having the second half of the superhero duo back. The corner of his mouth had lifted in an unsure smile. Would they be so enthusiastic if they knew that he was the son of Hawkmoth? He doubted it.

Weaving his way out, Chat Noir paused as he stepped outside the police station and drew a deep breath. The air was frigid and snow flurries floated towards the ground. His nostrils expanded as he scented the air and his head snapped to the side as heard the slam of a car door. He immediately extended his baton and shot upward, pulling himself over the guttering and away from prying eyes. As quickly as he appeared, Chat Noir withdrew into the darkness.

* * *

Marinette absently shovelled another forkful of food from her plate and into her mouth. Her jaw went through the motions of chewing as she glared at the tablet before her. With a groan, she erased a section of the dress she'd been drawing with slow frustrated strokes.

"You look tired." Tikki said as she wiped the crumbs of her own meal from her face.

Her holder balled her fists and rubbed her eyes. "I am but I haven't gone on patrol yet." Unconsciously she reached for her miraculous, twisting the earrings at her lobes.

"You've got dark circles under your eyes and you look like you're about to drop. Besides it's freezing outside. Take a look out the window."

Marinette had barely turned in her seat when the shrill ring of her phone sounded. Reaching with a less than co-ordinated hand, she somehow managed to snag the noisy monstrosity and answered it. No sooner had she accepted the call when Alya's voice shouted in her ear. "There's been a sighting of Chat Noir, the real Chat Noir!"

Marinette almost dropped the phone. "What? When?"

"Like an hour ago. Someone claims they saw him near a police station. Said it was definitely him as he swung away on his staff and everything. It's strange though, they said he was by himself, no sign of Ladybug."

"Why was he at the police station, did they say?"

"Nope, police are refusing to comment."

Marinette's eyebrows sank heavily as she glanced at Tikki. "Do you know anything else?"

"No, nobody even managed to get a picture. It was too dark and he was too fast. I'm wondering if he finally went to make a statement. We were talking about it last night with Adrien."

A muscle in Marinette's jaw drew taunt. "It would be awesome if that was the case."

"I'll bet Ladybug will be happy to have him back. No doubt they're probably meeting up right now." Alya sighed.

Standing so abruptly she almost tripped on her chair, Marinette fumbled for an excuse to hang up. "You better get to investigating. Keep me posted."

"Will do!" Alya said with beaming enthusiasm.

With the call ended, Marinette turned to Tikki with a wide smile. "Chat Noir is back." Her kwami barely had time return the expression. "Spots on!"

Her transformation couldn't come fast enough, as soon as it was done, Ladybug reached for her yoyo and squealed when it buzzed. Scarlet covered fingers latched around it with such force it was a wonder it didn't break. Sliding it open with a shaking hand, she noted that she had one new message and immediately opened it.

The black visage of Chat Noir appeared on her screen and her heart thundered. His face was thinner, his cheekbones more pronounced under his mask and there was a weariness to his feline eyes. Then he spoke with a voice softer than she remembered, but at the same time there was an underlying coarseness that she could only assume was from fatigue. _Hi Ladybug. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you. This is the first time I've transformed since… well you know. I can't really explain to you why I've been absent but I've heard that you need my statement for the trial. I've let you down enough, so I won't let you down in this. And I-I… miss you too._

Blue eyes stared at the screen waiting for more. There had to be more, for the recording to be so short seemed utterly wrong. She'd never realised how much she missed the sound of his voice until now. She'd dreamed of their reunion, imagining the goofy look on his face when she wrapped him in her arms for a reassuring hug.

Ladybug giggled to herself as she visualised Chat Noir tripping over himself in eagerness as he often did whenever she showed him even the slightest hint of affection. For all his annoying and frustrating quirks, she wanted him back. The humour drained from her features as she discovered there were no other messages.

For so long she'd waited to hear his voice and to see his face, yet she felt robbed by the fact that it was a recording on her yoyo and not in person. Her mind kept turning over his words. He said he couldn't explain his absence, but why? Was he in trouble? What could possibly keep him away for five months? Five long months with nothing but radio silence. Where was the invitation to meet up? Where was the playfulness and flirty undertones? Where was her Chat Noir?

Ladybug replayed the message, studying his face closely to ensure that she hadn't been duped. There was no doubt it was him but he was so different. His jovial nature was conspicuously absent. What was wrong with her partner? She immediately dialled him and danced on the spot impatiently as she waited for him to answer. He didn't pick up. She flicked to her tracker but there was no green paw print. She sagged into her chair, Chat Noir wasn't transformed any more.

Again, she listened to his message. Searching the background behind him for clues to his location but it was too dark to see. Her eyes took in his face and her finger unconsciously traced the line of his jaw. "You said you were making a statement, that you'd let me down enough, so why didn't you find me?" she whispered to herself.

Sinking further into her chair, her mind began to wander. A sad smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she recalled the way he would bound across the rooftops towards her. Taking every opportunity to greet her with his usual kiss to her knuckles along with a flirty comment. She'd respond by blowing him off and reminding him to focus as they'd race away in pursuit of the latest akuma.

But there weren't any akumas to fight anymore. Was that why he was gone? Did he feel like he wasn't needed any longer? Her thoughts shifted to the last time she'd laid eyes on Chat Noir. Of the fury that had rolled off him in waves as he'd glared at Gabriel crumpled on the ground. His animosity towards their enemy had been far greater than her own. Part of her was still shell-shocked by his violent outburst at Hawkmoth. Yet his behaviour stemmed from his need to protect her. Never had he been as fierce as that night but then they'd never been in so much danger. Ladybug had no doubt that she would have been mortally wounded if not for her partner.

Relief had washed over her when the police arrived. Chat had continued to glare, as if unable to take his eyes off their nemesis, that said there was a returned sense of self-control about him by that point. She'd taken the opportunity to go him, thinking a gentle touch would soothe him but he'd flinched away from her as if scalded. Even his eye contact had been limited. Something had been very wrong with her partner but there hadn't been the opportunity to ask him about it. Thinking he needed space, she'd stepped away from him to do her duty. When she finally turned back to her partner he was gone.

Miraculous Ladybug had wiped all traces of their fight, but she had assumed she'd see him again. She'd been wrong. Only now, after so much time apart, did she realise how much Chat Noir meant to her. She missed his playful banter and cheeky puns. She longed for his company, but more importantly she wanted to know what came over him that day? And why had he shut her out?

Again, she checked her tracker but Chat Noir's icon wasn't there. Now that he'd contacted her that meant he'd return, right?

* * *

 **So close, yet so far. Nothing is ever simple. Including real life delays (sorry was on holidays). I hope you're enjoying the story so far. As usual thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following.**


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

For the most part there were two types of people in Adrien's life, those who put him at ease and those he needed to dance around. Glancing over the rim of his wine glass he already knew Chloe Bourgeois firmly fell into the second category. His childhood friend was staring at him with bedroom eyes and he resisted the urged to pull at his shirt collar. "How was the salmon?"

The overly made up blonde primped as she eyed her silverware neatly aligned on her plate. Nino would have approved. "It was divine, but the sauce was too… fishy."

Adrien raised a brow as he took another sip of his chardonnay. While Chloe was his oldest friend, she was also his most high maintenance. He almost choked on his drink when he felt the toe of her shoe riding up his pant leg to circle his ankle. He quickly tucked his feet under his chair and put his glass down with flustered haste. When would the woman take the hint that he wasn't interested?

A fleeting snarl of frustration curved Chloe's lip before she pursed them back into a crocodile smile. He could tell his brush off had been dismissed as accidental. Inwardly he sighed as she resumed her tirade about her latest adventure into reality TV. "Can you believe they got my foundation mixed up with that obnoxious brat with the green hair." Blah, blah, blah…

The model had been tuning in and out of her conversation all night. The only thing that had piqued his interest was Chloe's suggestion about taking the Notorious line on world tour in conjunction with the Formula One calendar. It was a brilliant idea. Anyone who was anyone frequented the race track, it was the domain of the rich and famous, heck the sponsors were some of the most luxurious brands on the planet. Already his mind was turning over with concepts of how it could work. The downside, it meant he'd be away from Paris for a year.

Part of him was elated at the concept of escaping his problems, avoiding the trial and the fanfare at his reappearance as Chat Noir. Yet another part of him was saddened. Being absent meant no more time with his friends, or Ladybug, for an extended period and while he'd been avoiding the whole superhero side of his life he had no intention of letting it go completely.

Perhaps he could contact his partner to make her understand that he'd be gone for twelve months. It wasn't like she needed him with Hawkmoth gone. His hand shifted to the base of his wine glass, his thumb and forefinger tracing the circumference as he mulled over his thoughts.

Suddenly Chloe's hand was covering his. "Do you want to see the dessert menu?" she asked as she cocked her head towards their waiter.

Adrien shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Four days later, Adrien was perched on the Gabriel building rooftop again. The early morning sun was peeling away from the horizon as he blew steam off the top of his coffee mug. More than a week had passed since his jaunt across the Paris skyline as Chat Noir and deep down he yearned to do it again. His thoughts whirled as he considered the future of the business.

After his dinner with Chloe he'd emailed the appropriate business personnel with the proposal Chloe had suggested. The concept had been received with enthusiastic chatter the next day at work. Emails and phone calls had bounced back and forth and already things were being lined up. It was all happening so fast. He let out a sigh and his shoulders hunched.

"What's up, kid?" Plagg asked from his coat pocket.

Adrien adjusted his scarf more firmly around his throat to keep out the cold. "I'm wondering if I did the right thing. Between this now imminent world tour and returning briefly as Chat Noir, my head is in a spin."

Plagg's paw batted one of the tassels at the end of Adrien's scarf. "Your life is full of obligations at the moment. You shouldn't feel guilty about making decisions that needed to be made."

"True but returning as Chat Noir has stirred up a lot of speculation. Heck, the Ladyblog is running a competition for 'Chat Noir sightings' and requesting photos for confirmation."

"People miss you. Chat Noir is a much-loved hero."

"I'm no hero, Plagg."

"Are we going to go over this again? You're not your father. You're not an idiot. Kids are meant to trust their parents, but sometimes the parents aren't worth trusting. Thankfully that's not usually the case, unfortunately you're one of the exceptions."

Lifting his mug, Adrien took a long sip of his coffee. "Lucky me."

"It could be worse. You could be lactose intolerant."

"Heaven forbid," Adrien chuckled. "But in all seriousness, I can't go back to being Chat Noir now. Not when I'm scheduled for a year of travel. I won't be in Paris for some time."

"You're in Paris now."

The model ran a hand through his hair. "What about Ladybug?"

"I don't know, what about her?"

"How do I explain my behaviour? I'm ashamed of how I acted, of how I'm still acting."

"You need to tell her at some point."

"I guess."

The black kwami snuggled deeper into Adrien's coat pocket. "If you're going to procrastinate, may I suggest doing it with cheese?"

A lopsided smile spread across the model's face as he chuckled. "I'd be surprised if you didn't suggest it, Plagg."

"Stop putting it off. You know you want to transform. You regretted the last time you wasted the opportunity. What if now is your final chance?"

Adrien let out a huff that blew his fringe away from his eyes but his locks fell casually back in place. "Alright, I'll do it." Adrien sipped the last dregs of his coffee and sat the mug on the ground. "Plagg, claws out."

Most of the time Adrien would have settled into a number of poses as he transformed, enjoying the flex of his muscles within the magic. Now he stood immobile with eyes closed as he morphed into Chat Noir. Simply letting the magic splash over him. When he opened his eyes, he squinted against the brightening sky. Again, his baton buzzed at his back.

He shouldn't have been surprised to have received a response but his hands began to tremble. No doubt Ladybug was trying to reach out to him and he cringed at the thought. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, he really did miss her. What truly terrified him was the fact that there was no longer a viable reason to withhold their true identities from each other.

While Ladybug had never been enamoured with him as Chat Noir, she did hold him in high regard. The thought of her learning who he really was, of knowing that he was Adrien Agreste spawn of their enemy, made his stomach churn. She would look at him differently, potentially with disgust and he couldn't handle that.

His baton buzzed again and he finally flicked it open. He had a number of missed calls but only one message. Sucking in a deep breath, Chat Noir hit play and his beautiful partner's face filled the screen. _Hi Chat, I got your message. You don't have to explain to me why you disappeared if it makes you uncomfortable. If you needed space after Hawkmoth's defeat, I understand. I know I was shocked to find out it was Gabriel Agreste and I can only assume you must know him in some way. It would explain your reaction. Whatever your reasons, it's okay. I want to see you again. Can we meet up? And just so you know, you never let me down. Talk soon._

Chat Noir slammed his baton shut as a chill ran down his spine. Ladybug had concluded that he had ties with Gabriel Agreste. Her compassionate message resonated with him, yet the urge to flee was almost inescapable. His respiration was so fast he was on the verge of hyperventilating. His baton shook in his hand. Part of him wanted to extend it and vault across the rooftops but a stronger part of him wanted to distance himself from Chat Noir and from the possibility that Ladybug would discover the truth. He looked at his miraculous and considered taking it off. After a brief pause he did.

* * *

Marinette was busy shoving her notes into her bag and missed the way her kwami shot into the air, a quiver going through her tiny body as her eyes widened in sad disbelief. It was only when Tikki let out a whimper that the girl turned to see a single teardrop streak down her kwami's cheek. "What is it, Tikki?"

Her words were rasped, "He took off the ring."

The bag slipped through Marinette's fingers. "What?"

"Chat Noir took off his miraculous. I sensed it."

"Why would he take off his miraculous? Do you think he's in trouble?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Marinette knew she should have been paying attention. Normally she would have been completely enthralled by the sound of Adrien's voice but her mind was reeling from shock. Why would Chat Noir remove his ring now? More importantly had he done it voluntarily or had he been forced? Was her partner in need of her help?

Adrien paused midsentence to look at her. "Are you listening?"

Lifting her gaze from the page she'd been staring blankly at, Marinette plastered on a smile she hoped was convincing. "Sorry, faded out for a minute there."

"Inspiration struck?" he beamed as he tapped a finger on the open page.

"Not exactly." She eyed him for long moment, considering the wisdom of bring up a certain black clad hero. Although she needed to use an angle that was common knowledge. "I heard that Chat Noir resurfaced recently."

Adrien's smile became brittle. "It seems to be the topic of the week."

"Alya rang me. Apparently, it's true but there's still no hard evidence at this stage." She caught the flickering pain in his eyes before he looked away. Was he trying to hide his feelings? "I hope I haven't upset you."

He turned back to her, his gaze going no higher than her chin. "Why would Chat Noir upset me?"

"Well, because of your Dad and what happened." She couldn't go into the details of Tikki's discovery, how her mystical powers had alerted her to the fact that Chat Noir was no longer wearing his ring. Maybe he needed space, that was all. She wouldn't dwell on any other possibilities.

"My father got what he deserved."

Marinette snapped to attention. "So, you're not upset with Chat Noir for vanishing?"

A strange look passed over Adrien's face. "No, he has his reasons." Her eyes narrowed, did Adrien know more than he was letting on? Before she could question him further, his attention returned to her sketches. "What I was saying before is that your designs look great. I'll need to finalise the selections as soon as possible because I'll be going overseas for the next twelve months."

"What!"

"Yeah, it is rather sudden but an opportunity came up that I can't ignore. The Gabriel brand needs a lot of spruiking, it's starting to get back to where it used to be in terms of sales but further promotion is needed to keep the ball rolling. Hence 'Adrien's world tour' is about to get under way. Yay." He said with a wink.

Marinette stared at him in shock. "You're really leaving?"

He nodded, "Yeah but not permanently. I'll be living out of a suitcase for longer than I'd like, thanks to dear old deranged Dad."

"He caused a lot of problems," Marinette muttered to herself, thinking of Chat Noir.

To her surprise Adrien's hand suddenly covered hers. "I've got enough bitterness towards my father to sink a ship, you don't need to carry around that burden. Let it go, Marinette. I know I'm trying my best to do the same thing but it's easier said than done. Hopefully this time away from Paris will help me heal. God knows I need to do something."

"But twelve months? That's a long time to be gone. Why so long?"

"I'll be touring in line with the Formula One schedule. It's the perfect opportunity to rub shoulders with the rich and famous. Many of the elite brands are intertwined with the sport. I'll also attend the various fashion week celebrations around the world where it coincides. I believe if I do this it should cement the Gabriel brand more firmly than it was previously and I can finally hand the reins over to someone else."

"Wow, that does sound promising." She slouched back into her chair. "When do you leave?"

"In about five weeks. We kick off with fashion week in New York. In the meantime, I'll be doing a load of photoshoots to prepare. My schedule is going to be insane but I think it'll be worth it in the end."

Marinette wanted to break down and cry. Now when she was finally getting closer to Adrien he was about to leave. Now when Chat Noir appeared to be returning, he relinquished his miraculous. She wanted to grab Adrien by the hands and beg him not to go, or at least take her with him but that meant abandoning Chat Noir. Or at least the hope that her partner would eventually resurface again. Her lips trembled as she pulled them into a supportive smile, yet her eyes couldn't meet Adrien's.

* * *

 **Everything seems to be falling apart for Marinette, while Adrien commits himself to his father's business. Where to from here? Wait and see.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting :) Until next time...**


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

 _Seven months after Hawkmoth's defeat_

Adrien walked across the smooth cold tiles of the mansion's entrance and flicked the sunshine strands of his hair from his eyes. With a huff he bent down to place his final pieces of luggage at the large front doors. Resting a hand at the small of his back, he straightened and arched his spine in a very feline move. It hadn't been necessary for him to do the job on his own but frankly he needed some way to burn his nervous energy.

It still seemed surreal that the trial had finally ended, that his father had been found guilty and was about to spend the next eight years in prison. Adrien had been in the courtroom that day, supposedly supporting his father but truth be told, he hadn't been able to sit any closer to him than two rows back. From his vantage point he'd had a clear view of Gabriel's profile. He'd watched as the stiff posture sagged, the defiant eyes had dimmed and the older man's jaw had worked as he'd swallowed hard.

At some point Gabriel had dropped his head into his hands and glanced sideways at his son before burying his face in his palms. Strong emotion loosened itself in Adrien's chest as he'd watched, something quivering and unsteady. Perhaps it was grief, sorrow or disappointment, maybe it was all three. Despite knowing the fact that his father had done everything he'd been accused of, there'd been a shard of hope within Adrien that somehow, he was wrong. That there had been a mix up. Hell, maybe his father had an identical twin in the rafters somewhere.

As he sat contemplating the impossible, he watched as Gabriel was ushered to his feet and out of the room. There was no backward glance at his son, nothing to portray any sense of loss or attachment. It was an act but it still hurt Adrien. While he understood that his father cared for him on some level, he'd often wondered if he'd ever truly had his love.

Standing alone, staring at his suitcases, Adrien exhaled sharply as if it would expel his sombre mood. Spreading his fingers wide, he combed back his wayward locks and strode towards his room. A shadow moved from the private office below and Nathalie's stern expression caught his attention. "Nathalie, I didn't realise you were here. Was there something I missed?"

The assistant removed her glasses and polished a lens before putting them back on. "Actually, there is. I have something to tell you, something I've been avoiding."

A deep crease settled between his lowered eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Come with me."

Adrien padded down the stairs to follow and was surprised when Nathalie led him into his father's studio. His breath caught in his throat when she stopped before the abstract painting of his mother. "Stand there." She instructed, pointing to a spot on the floor as she neared the painting.

"Okay," he said cautiously, moving into place.

Nathalie's hands lifted, her fingers splayed as she lined them up with a number of peacock feather eyes on the painting. "I witnessed your father do this a number of times. I knew he was Hawkmoth but I couldn't tell you. He found a way to buy my silence, but let's not get into that."

"Wait, you knew the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Were you helping him?"

The assistant turned her head, her profile on display, highlighting the magenta streak in her hair as she looked at the opposite wall. "The simple answer is yes. But nothing is ever simple."

Adrien opened his mouth to say more but Nathalie pressed her fingers into the painting, activating a sequence of buttons, hidden within the design. No sooner was it done than the floor opened beneath him and he was transported swiftly to another section of the mansion. At first, he thought he was going downward but his journey ended on the upper floor.

The room was dark at first, the circular window sealed closed until the lift he stood upon stopped. An electrical whine filled the silence as an ominously large metal iris cycled to open. Moonlight pooled into the room and exposed its secrets. On the floor was a littering of dead things, initially Adrien thought they were dried leaves but then he realised they were actually the carcasses of moths or butterflies. He cringed as he realised they had been the vessels for Hawkmoth's akumas. They spanned the entire floorspace and his stomach contracted.

"Why so many?" he asked himself. Hawkmoth had only been able to control one akuma at a time. He looked to his pocket, expecting Plagg to answer then remembered he couldn't. Adrien lifted his hand to the chain around his neck and his fingers smoothed over his miraculous looped through it. Then the answer came to him. "Short lifespan," he murmured into the silence.

The only other object in the room was a narrow table and upon it sat a small hexagonal box. A box he recognised as the same design in which his own miraculous had been contained within. Ladybug had returned the butterfly miraculous to Master Fu, or at least Adrien assumed that she had. There was some mention of it in one of her many voicemails he'd listened to. While the box itself was inert, Adrien felt the need to return it to the miraculous guardian. After all, it was a relic that deserved respect.

Despite this urge, Adrien lowered his hands to his sides and tucked his fingers into his palms. If he returned the box to Master Fu, should he return his own miraculous? The reason he wore it around his neck was because it seemed safer than stuffing it in a drawer, regardless of the security to the house. His brow crinkled in conflict. He didn't want to give up his miraculous, he already missed his kwami, but it seemed the wiser decision given his pending and continued absence.

Plagg would be livid but this wasn't just about him. If things went wrong in Paris, Ladybug would need a partner and Chat Noir wasn't exclusively his mantel to hold. The responsibility was wearing him down. The selfish part of him wanted to place the ring back on his finger simply to return his constant companion to him. While Plagg was a grumpy, whiny creature he also had a gooey centre, just like the cheeses he loved.

Temptation gnawed at his resolve. The ring slipped in his grasp and looped over the end of his index finger, though it wouldn't actually fit while attached to the chain. Adrien snorted, Plagg was probably influencing the ring to move, he wouldn't put it passed him. Still unsure, he curled his fingers around the outside of the ring and tucked it back under his shirt.

Moving to the window, Adrien winced at the crunch of dried butterfly carcasses with his every step. At the base of the circular window, Adrien glanced outside. "And right here was the starting point of every akuma that wreaked havoc on Paris. Good one, Father." He said with a shake of his head.

Turning away from the window, the model walked to the table to snatch up the miraculous box while he tried to ignore the brittle crunching under his feet. He returned to the circular imprint in the floor and was transported back to his start point. Nathalie stood waiting, her arms behind her back and blank stare on her face. "He asked me to show you."

Adrien frowned, "Why?"

"To make you understand, to give you closure. He didn't express his feelings but I suspect that was his motivation."

The droll tone did little to comfort him and his eyes shifted to the painting of his mother. "Thank you, Nathalie."

"Sir," she said crisply. Adrien raised a questioning eyebrow as he returned his attention to the assistant. "I'm giving my notice. I believe I've provided you with enough guidance to continue successfully with the Gabriel brand. Now I'd like to make a fresh start from all this drama."

Caught by surprise, Adrien's eyebrows almost touched his hairline. "I understand. I'm a little shocked that you'd decide to do it now when I'm about to go abroad but still, I get it."

"You have a great team behind you, Adrien. All this time I've been instilling my knowledge to those supporting you. There is no doubt that you'll be fine."

A bittersweet smile stretched his lips as he tentatively reached out to pat the woman on the shoulder. "Thanks Nathalie, and good luck."

* * *

Now that Adrien was alone in the mansion, he held the miraculous box in his hand, his thumb tracing the hexagonal edge as he wandered into his dark room. He had ten minutes to lock up before he needed to leave and he remembered that he'd left his bedroom window open before his little adventure to Hawkmoth's lair.

Distracted by the object in his hand, Adrien meandered to his desk to pick up the remote to close the window he'd left open when he realised he wasn't actually alone. Looking up he was startled by the feminine figure swathed in skin-tight red with black dots who was sitting at the foot of his bed. The box tumbled from his trembling fingers. "Ladybug?" he gasped.

The heroine rose with her usual poise and elegantly swept down to pick up the box at his feet but paused in handing it over when she saw what it was. "How did you get this?"

The pounding of his heart jolted erratically. Adrien wasn't ready for this. "It was in my father's lair. Nathalie just gave me the grand tour."

Her mask lifted with the quirk of an eyebrow. "So, Nathalie was in on it then."

"Not voluntarily, at least according to her."

"Do you know what this is, Adrien?" She asked as she opened her hand to display the antique object.

"The box for his miraculous." He answered automatically, then realised what he'd just acknowledged.

Surprise lit Ladybug's face. "Nathalie told you?"

Adrien gave a neutral shrug that he left for her to interpret how she liked.

"May I have it? I know who it belongs to and it should be returned to him."

The model nodded as he stared over her shoulder at his climbing wall, he still couldn't meet her eyes. Lifting a hand, he massaged his forehead as he contemplated what to do about his own miraculous. If he gave it to Ladybug to return how would he justify his possession? To her Chat Noir would've needed to reveal his true self to pass on his ring to someone else. In that moment Adrien veered his gaze and met his partner's full on. His heart leapt to his throat.

"Adrien? Can I return the box?"

He dropped his head, allowing his hair to shadow his eyes. "Yes, take it." His hand lifted to clench his shirt front, holding his miraculous tightly within the folds of the material. Ladybug's touch to his shoulder had him flinching back. Scrunching his eyes closed he attempted to slow down his breathing. In the past he would have leant into her touch and relished it. Now he felt unworthy, but as he glanced at her he realised his reaction had hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry, this is all a little overwhelming."

Ladybug's expression softened. "It's okay, Adrien. You've been though a lot."

"So have you," he whispered as he dropped his hand from his shirt.

She stepped closer, her movements slow as her gloved hand reached for his. "I don't blame you for what happened."

Large fingers flexed as he spied her incoming hand. "I know it's not my fault but I was so blind. I should have realised." The pads of her fingers brushed his knuckles as a car horn honked. Adrien pulled away. "That's my driver."

"Adrien…"

"I'm sorry, Ladybug. I can't stay, I'll miss my flight. For what it's worth, I should have spoken to you sooner. I should say more but I can't, not now. Will you wait for me?"

A gentle smile pulled at Ladybug's lips. "I'll wait for you."

With a trembling hand, Adrien reached forward and squeezed her shoulder in a gesture of farewell. Ladybug continued to watch him as she backed towards the window, giving him a final longing stare as she leapt to the sill to wave goodbye. As she swung away, Adrien fingered the remote and watched the window close. "I miss you," he murmured knowing she'd never hear.

* * *

 **Notice that Adrien still has his miraculous. Not everything is going to hell in a hand basket. We're about to have a jump forward in time, hold onto your hats!**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

 _Two years after Hawkmoth's defeat_

Days and months had been blurring together for some time now. Adrien chalked it up to a life of continuous travel, heck he felt like his existence revolved around airports. Lifting the sleeping mask from his blurry eyes, the model stretched in his business class seat and reached for his shoes. He'd barely slipped his foot in when he let out an unimpressed snort. Plagg had been stashing peanuts in his shoes again. The cheeky pranks had been non-stop since Adrien had put his miraculous back on. He'd only managed to go three months without his kwami before he'd relented and placed the ring in its rightful place. Apparently, that had been three months too long and his kwami never failed to remind him.

With a shake of his head, Adrien emptied the contents of his shoes out into his empty coffee cup. At least it hadn't been chocolate this time. His nose scrunched up at the memory of socks that would never be the same. With a smirk he flicked the breast pocket of his sports coat and chuckled at the resulting hiss.

Ambling off the plane with a yawn, the model suddenly remembered the sleep mask was still on his head. He swiftly removed it and dropped it in with Plagg. Reaching for his plane ticket, he reminded himself of which city he was currently in, ah yes, Melbourne. Sunny Australia. Actually, it was cloudy but then Melbourne was known to have all four seasons in a day. It would probably rain later.

Checking the monitors, Adrien headed to the baggage carousals to pick up his luggage. He quirked an eyebrow as he overheard people talking about frequent-flyer points. It made him wonder if he'd obtained enough to buy his own plane yet. He was still in the process of waking up when he noticed his entourage roll in, as usual his two bodyguards gave him grumpy looks due to his solo exit. So far no one had noticed him, he didn't see what the problem was.

With a bored expression on his face, the model tucked his hands in his jacket pockets as he waited for his luggage to arrive. Growing impatient, his eyes were drawn to the overhead TV. Ladybug's face dominated the screen, but the sound was muted so he had to read the teletext. ' _Yes, I've decided it is time to put down the mask. Hawkmoth has been out of the picture now for two years and there is little need for my services anymore.'_

Adrien rocked back on his heels. This was unexpected. What was predictable was the next question. Ladybug didn't even hesitate in her answer. ' _I don't know where Chat Noir is. He's entitled to his privacy and that should be respected. If he wants to return, he will.'_

Running a hand through his hair, Adrien tried to calculate how long it had been since he'd had contact with his partner. Crap, was it really over a year? Once again, his incredibly hectic life had gotten in the way. It was no wonder she was giving up on her time as a superhero. There had been little emotion expressed on her face when she'd spoken of Chat Noir, did that mean she'd given up on him too? He raised his fist and looked at his miraculous. Plagg never complained about its lack of use. The threat of Hawkmoth was long gone and with it the need for magical protection.

Snagging his bag from the carousal, Adrien headed out to the driver waiting for him with his bodyguards. In the backseat he sat, spinning his silver ring around his finger. If Ladybug retired, what did that mean for him? Would he ever be able to contact her again? His throat tightened at the thought. As busy as his life currently was, he'd always assumed he'd be able to speak to Ladybug when he was ready. Had he left it too late?

As soon as he got to his accommodation, Adrien ditched his bag and made his way to his bedroom. Chat Noir made his first appearance in seventeen months and once again his baton vibrated and buzzed. This time there were only 28 messages. Before he looked at them though, he flicked on his tracker but Ladybug wasn't active. Given that he was in the opposite hemisphere there was little he could do anyway. That left him with reviewing the messages, again from the oldest to newest.

It started with the last voicemail he'd listened to. _Hi Chat, I got your message. You don't have to explain to me why you disappeared if it makes you uncomfortable. If you needed space after Hawkmoth's defeat, I understand. I know I was shocked to find out it was Gabriel Agreste and I can only assume you must know him in some way. It would explain your reaction. Whatever your reasons, it's okay. I want to see you again. Can we meet up? And just so you know, you never let me down. Talk soon._ The end of his tail twitched, he really did owe her more than a brief message.

Up with the next one. _Chat, please don't go dark on me again. I don't know what's going on in your life but it's important that we talk. Don't you think it's time we got to know each other out of the masks? I know you always wanted to break that particular rule, and now that Hawkmoth is gone we can._ Chat let out a sigh. "She must have been getting desperate to wave that carrot at me."

He continued through all the messages but the final one threatened to break his heart. _Chaton, I can't do this anymore._ Ladybug's lip quivered and her eyes darted away briefly. _It's not the same without you. I know I always pushed you away but now that you're gone, I've realised just how much I really care about you. There is no one I trust more than you and now that I can finally tell you who I am, you're not here._ A sob escaped her but she quickly wiped the back of her gloved hand across her face. _I miss your puns and crazy antics. Heck, I miss the way you flirt with me. But most of all, I just miss being with you. I'm not going to ask you to come back again. I think I've said that enough. But Chat, I want you in my life._

Chat Noir's hand began to shake as he felt his own sob catch in his throat. He immediately flicked to the tracker, but still nothing. He dialled her but a knock sounded at his door and he had to hang up so he could transform back. Much to Adrien's dismay, his insane schedule didn't give him a chance to call her again for a week. By that time, he'd missed his chance to speak directly to Ladybug, as she too vanished from the public eye.

* * *

 _Three years after Hawkmoth's defeat_

It was finally over. No more travel, no more pressure. Life could slow down. Yet time was a strange thing. In some regards it seemed to pass quickly, other times it seemed to drag with a painful sluggishness. Adrien wondered where the hell three years had gone. His life was now his own. He'd managed to find a happy medium by selling part of his father's business while remaining a partner who modelled on request. As expected, Gabriel had been furious with the decision, although Adrien really didn't give a rat's ass about his father's opinion these days.

The weight and weariness of overwhelming responsibility had been lifted from his shoulders. The sallowness to his features was finally fading as he got some decent rest and food. He also had the chance to finally catch up with his true friends. Nino and Alya had always been a phone call or email away, so their friendships had stayed strong. Chloe continued to badger him about fashion events which was her way of being friendly. But his relationship with Marinette had suffered recently, perhaps the 'incident' was why.

Prior to that, things had been going strong. Two years ago, she'd reluctantly accepted a casual position with the Gabriel brand, working closely with Adrien when he wasn't travelling. He'd enjoyed the easy connection they'd deepened and he had secretly been considering the idea of dating her. But an office romance wasn't really on the cards. At the time, his hectic schedule wasn't compatible with any sort of serious relationship. And he wasn't interested in a mere fling with Marinette. Even so, there was another element to his hesitation. Revealing the whole truth.

Three years after the event and he still felt obligated to keep his secret. There was only one person he should disclose that to, but Ladybug had been out of the picture for a year. Every month he'd find a night to transform, checking his messages and tracker for any sign of his partner. She stayed true to her word and completely dropped off the radar. Never telling her why Chat Noir had disappeared was his biggest regret.

Adrien made himself a coffee and headed outside. The day was slightly cloudy but pleasant. Settling onto a wooden recliner, he picked up his book and attempted to read. But it was hard to concentrate with the anniversary of his father's capture so near. The media hornet's nest would flare up again as if kicked. Yet he was trying to counter that particular nuisance before it got started. As if reading his mind, a call from Alya flashed on his phone.

"Alya?" he said with mock surprise.

The bubbly voice of the feisty reporter greeted him. "Hey Adrien, I hope you haven't forgotten about our interview?"

He let out a dramatic groan as he sat down his coffee. "No. You seriously want to grill me about the anniversary of my father's arrest?"

"Come on it's been three years. No one blames you for the things he did. Plus, there may be other benefits."

"Such as?"

"Drawing Ladybug out of her self-imposed retirement."

Adrien balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder as he walked to the kitchen. "Always looking for an angle, aren't you?"

A chuckle was her response. "Come on, I miss the old days. Paris is far too boring now."

"Boring can be good you know."

"You need to work on your acting skills, Agreste. That was woefully delivered."

A smirk spread across his face. "So, you're saying I should stick to modelling?"

"Definitely. Are you strutting your stuff at the charity gala?"

"Of course. Chloe will kill me if I don't."

There was a faint grunt. "Honestly, you've got to stop letting that girl boss you around."

"It's fine. I said I'd do it with the organisers before she even knew about it."

There was a slight pause. "Marinette's going to be there."

Adrien swallowed. "Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"Hard to say. She still blushes something furious when I mention your name."

"Why doesn't she believe that I'm okay with what happened?"

"She was extremely embarrassed. You know what she's like."

"Hey, I was pretty embarrassed too. It's not every day that a girl trips over and manages to land face first in my crotch during a photoshoot."

"Don't forget that you were half naked too."

Adrien let out a frustrated growl. "It was for swimwear and she was bringing over my sunglasses."

"I think it was the photos that made it online that were the real kicker. I must say, the look on your face was priceless."

"Thanks, Alya. You're a real pal."

"I know. Anyway, you've got to say hello to her. She needs to get over this 'I'm so embarrassed, I'm going to die' whenever she sees you phase."

"I will and I promise I'll be fully clothed."

Alya cracked up. "I'm glad to hear it."

Adrien couldn't help but smile as they ended the call. Plagg finally dragged himself from his slumber in an empty cheese box. "Do you really have an interview?"

"Yeah, but it's not until tomorrow."

"So, what did Alya want?"

"She hopes to draw out Ladybug."

"I already told you how to do that. Transform into Chat Noir and get yourself on TV."

Adrien winced. "I think I've had enough media coverage for a lifetime."

"If she isn't transforming, that's the only way she's going to know you're still around."

The model huffed. "Fine. I suppose we are due for a jaunt through the city. But I'm still not sure that I want to be seen."

"Whatever, just transform tonight and if somebody manages to see you, let them get it on video."

* * *

Adrien still had his reservations by sunset, but the temptation to transform was too much. He desperately wanted to find Ladybug, he just didn't want to do it in front of the media. Loath to deviate from his current habit, Chat Noir kept to the dark rooftops, longing to remain an unnoticed shadow. Normally, he picked moonless nights for his jaunts around Paris but tonight the crescent sliver sat high, constantly dulled by the movement of thick clouds.

His clawed fingers itched to climb the Eiffel Tower but he didn't dare. Such a place was too visible if Chat Noir wanted to remain out of the limelight, Plagg would have rolled his eyes at him. Instead the feline hero found a darkened vantage point on top of a vacant apartment block, awaiting renovation, to admire the view. The wind tossed his hair and he closed his eyes, imagining it was Ladybug's fingers running through his shaggy mop. Swinging to a flag pole, Chat spiralled artfully in and around before bounding to the next roof.

With the deftness of his namesake, he landed gracefully on the flat expanse of the nearest rooftop courtyard. He was considering his next move when light spilled from the opening door. Lifting his arm, Chat shaded his masked face from the light as he shuffled backward. His impulse was to stay out of sight. With his free hand he snatched up his baton and extended it as he prepared to launch but then he heard a voice that froze him in his tracks.

"Chat Noir?"

Slowly he lowered his raised arm. Feline eyes adjusted to the brightness then bulged at the silhouetted figure in the doorway. The light was too harsh for him to see clearly but that body shape was undeniably similar to his partner's. His lips parted as his heart thundered. Her voice was familiar, could it be his lady? Torn between running and staying, the black clad hero stepped to the side and out of the blinding light. Back in the darkness his eyes adjusted and he gasped. It wasn't Ladybug. It was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Glancing away, Chat Noir's instinct was to flee. He needed to retreat to the shadows, allowing her to think that she'd simply imagined seeing him. But Marinette was no fool. She'd had some interaction with Chat in his akuma fighting days, and she'd always been a friend to him, no matter which guise he wore. Plus, Plagg would no doubt scold him for the missed opportunity to get filmed. Yet he continued to edge away from her.

"Wait!" she called, and the urgency in her tone made him pause. Suddenly she stood in front of him, tears pooling in her eyes as she latched onto the cuff of his glove. "It really is you!"

What on earth could he say? Clawed fingers curled, one to a fist and the other tightened on his staff, as he continued to look awkwardly away. "Yes, it's me," he said simply.

"What happened to you? Where have you been?" She caught his chin and forced him to look at her.

Chat Noir swallowed. Tears streaked Marinette's face as she looked at him with a desperation he didn't understand. Why was she so concerned about him? She'd always been closer to him as Adrien than as his alter ego. He didn't know what to say so he remained silent.

"Chat, talk to me. Don't you recognise me? It's Marinette."

The corner of his lip curved upward. "I know who you are." Her fingers tightened their grip and he swore he saw her quiver at the sound of his voice. "As for an explanation, I don't really have one that I can share with you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I owe it to Ladybug before anyone else."

"But Chat, I am-"

He cut her off with a hand to her mouth as his cat ears pricked up. Heavy footfalls were coming up the stairs Marinette had just exited. Having been caught by one person was enough, he didn't want to be questioned by two. "I've got to go."

"No, wait!" She said as she tried to get a better hold on him. Instead, he danced out of her grip with an apologetic expression and leapt away.

* * *

 **And after a long wait, we have first contact! Let the chase begin :)**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following - I hope you're enjoying :)**


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

The bite of concrete into soft fingertips barely registered with Marinette as she began climbing to the roof ledge, one foot was already stepping up with her intent to pursue her long absent partner. "Marinette, you're not transformed!" Tikki urgently called from her jacket pocket, halting Marinette from a leap that she'd never make without magic.

"Right, okay. Tikki, spots-"

"You can't!" Her kwami snapped.

Marinette was about to demand why when as she heard the rooftop door swing open further. Tom strode out, his head pivoting as he looked for his daughter. "Where are you, sweetheart?"

"Over here, Dad." She said with a wave of her hand as she headed over to him. Yet she couldn't help looking over her shoulder, searching the dark in the hope that Chat Noir would suddenly return. If she'd been alone she would be out there now as Ladybug, hunting him down and seeking answers.

With the sleeve of her jacket, she quickly wiped her eyes before her father could pick up on her tears. She was still having trouble believing who she had come across, but at the same time it was undeniably her partner. Chat Noir's appearance was markedly improved since his final voicemail. Gone was the gauntness of his features and slimness of his muscle tone. Instead Chat Noir looked to be in his prime. Whatever he did with himself these days, it certainly gave him a physique worth drooling over. Her lanky partner was still lean but he his body was more defined while the roundness of his face was more angular and mature.

Chat Noir had always been good looking but now he was devastatingly striking, or perhaps it was her perception that had changed. In the past, she'd brushed off his advances as annoying and juvenile, making him less appealing in her eyes. It didn't help that she had been caught up in her attraction to Adrien at the time, and while she still held a candle for the model, she seriously doubted anything romantic would happen between them.

It was only now, with time to reflect on her relationship with her partner, that she realised how well suited they were for one another. Together they had shared experiences no one else would understand. They'd placed their lives in the hands of the other so many times she'd lost count. Hell, he'd regularly sacrificed his own safety for hers. Never had that been more apparent than in the final battle with Hawkmoth. There was no one in this world who had her absolute trust the way Chat Noir did, so why did their link weaken to the point that he'd refused to explain his disappearance?

Again, she looked over her shoulder. Inwardly she'd been fretting for her partner in a silence she couldn't express to her friends. They understood that something had been getting her down for years but she hadn't been able to explain to them the reason. Her nightly jaunts as Ladybug had helped curb that sorrow for a while as she'd assisted people in need when she could, but after two years without Chat Noir, she hadn't the heart to go on alone.

Now with the upcoming third anniversary since Hawkmoth's arrest, old feelings were rising to the fore. Her mind was continually distracted with thoughts of Chat Noir but she'd refused to transform into Ladybug because she couldn't take the disappointment in knowing that he hadn't contacted her. Tikki suggested that perhaps he had, but up until now Marinette refused to take the chance.

Of course, he'd show up when she least expected it. Why did it have to be now? When there was no easy way to ditch her Dad, as he'd finally made the time to do some maintenance on her crappy TV antenna. It wasn't like she could ask him to leave because she had urgent business as Ladybug. Her parents were still oblivious to that facet of her life.

She'd considered telling them the truth so many times, but it felt wrong to when Chat Noir deserved to know first. It was something that he'd longed to know for their entire partnership. It was one of the reasons why she was so surprised that he'd upped and vanished after Hawkmoth's arrest. With the villain out of the picture they were finally free to share that secret. Surely, he would still welcome the idea even after all this time.

Marinette couldn't help but stare in the direction of his departure. Until now she'd had no idea what had become of Chat Noir. His testimony for the trial had let her know that he was alive but very little else. She'd lost count as to how many times she'd re-watched his last voicemail message. Every word and expression now seared into her memory. There had been so much guilt in his eyes and she wondered what had caused it. She suspected it was partly due to his absence but also to the way he'd lost control and lashed out at Gabriel.

There was something personal there. Chat Noir must have had a connection with Gabriel to be so badly affected. Thinking back, Chat had become strangely quiet after defeating Hawkmoth. Seeing that it was Gabriel Agreste under that mask had rattled him far beyond her own astonishment. At the time she'd been caught up in the battle, her instinct had been to keep her eyes on her enemy and not to turn her back. The few glances she'd thrown at her partner had made her more determined to protect him from Hawkmoth and so her concentration had remained on their nemesis.

Three years almost to the date and she'd randomly come across Chat Noir on her own rooftop. What had brought him out of his self-imposed exile? Was it the anniversary or something else? Seeing him up close and personal had shocked her to the core, releasing years of bottled emotions. Yet it was those familiar cat eyes that brought her to tears. Chat Noir's eyes had always been expressive but tonight, after his initial surprise, they'd given nothing away. Whatever was going on in his head was no longer transparent on his face, the open book was shut. What had happened to him? Where was the happy-go-lucky guy she knew so well?

Tom's voice broke through her thoughts. "Where's this antenna that needs attention?"

Marinette finally broke her stare and flicked on her torch. "It's over here, Dad."

* * *

Chat Noir inwardly cursed himself. Normally he was so careful. Sure, Plagg had been encouraging him to make some sort of impact to draw Ladybug's attention but this wasn't what he'd had in mind. For months he'd managed to keep his late-night jaunts a secret. No one the wiser that the black cat of Paris was still slinking around. He occasionally stepped in to help people when he could but so far, he'd been able to do it in a way that kept his activities quiet. He'd been a wraith in the night, but not anymore.

To top it off, not only had he run into someone who recognised him but also some who knew him. What truly shocked Chat Noir was Marinette's response. What had brought her to tears? Without conscious thought, he made his way back.

A block away he nestled in the shadows of a sloping roof and peered through the darkness. Marinette was still outside, shining a torch on something metallic as the larger frame of her father leaned forward to manipulate the illuminated object. Pivoting his head to the side in a cat-like fashion, Chat narrowed his gaze and discovered they were doing something to the TV antenna.

Tom eventually placed his hands on his hips, his moustache spreading wide with his smile. Apparently, they'd accomplished whatever it was they were doing. Tom headed back to the stairs but Marinette remained on the roof. He watched as she walked to the spot where he'd departed. The torch light was flicked off as she stood staring into the darkness. "She's looking for me," he mumbled to himself. "But why?"

* * *

It took ninety long minutes before Marinette was able to usher her parents out of her apartment without appearing rude. With her back to the door and her ear to the wood, she listened for the ping of the elevator and the following quiet of voices. "I think they're gone," she whispered to Tikki.

The red kwami zipped out of her pocket and phased through the door to check, within seconds she returned. "All clear."

"Okay, let's do this. Tikki, spots on." Marinette closed her eyes briefly as the magic washed over her. She drew slow long breaths in attempt to quieten her thundering heart. When her lashes lifted the familiar red and black spotted suit was coating her body. A swirl of emotion threatened to consume her but the yoyo at her hip buzzed.

Without hesitation, Ladybug flipped open her yoyo and her heart almost stopped when it indicated that she had 12 voicemail messages, all of them from Chat Noir. "He messaged me," she gasped as she sank back against the door and plopped onto her butt. Her shaking thumb activated the first message.

She could tell the message was old just from Chat Noir's appearance. His face was thin while he looked pallid and tired. _Ladybug, I've been trying to get in touch for the last week. I saw the news. I'm not in the country at the moment but I do want to talk when I get back. I'm sorry I've left it this long. To be honest I've been so busy I completely lost track of long it has been. I'm such an idiot. I hope I haven't left it too late. If you can't get a hold of me, please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can._

The next message was a month later. _Hey LB. Looks like I missed my chance. I'm so sorry. What I have to say really is a face to face conversation. I know you deserve more of an answer than that but I'm not sure what to say. Yes, I know Gabriel Agreste and yes discovering he was Hawkmoth upset me on a level I can't even begin to explain. I should have talked to you but I was so ashamed. What he said and what I did that night… it still haunts me._ Chat Noir let out a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes momentarily. _You're the only one who could understand and I shut you out. I'm sorry._

Ladybug's hands began to tremble and her eyes pooled with tears. If he was close to Gabriel Agreste it explained so much. She activated the next message, another month apart. Chat Noir's face wasn't as thin and there was a sad determination in his eyes. _Hi Bugaboo. I'm back in Paris temporarily. I'll be visiting our old haunts over the next week, so if you're around please feel free to drop in on me. Just so you know, I won't be going to the Eiffel Tower, I'm a bit camera shy these days._ His smile was a little forced but sincere. _I'll be travelling again for a while but I plan to transform at least once a month to message you. I keep hoping that I'll get lucky and you'll answer my call. I guess this is turnabout for my absence._

She continued to play through his messages, watching as the gauntness of his face disappeared and he came to look like the man she'd encountered on her rooftop. The final message was only a week old. _Hey, it's me again. Your annoyingly handsome partner._ He grinned cheekily but there was still a niggle of doubt in his eyes. _I'm permanently back in Paris now. No more travelling, hooray! I'm sure you're smart enough to realise that was one of the reasons for my long absence. Well, it's not going to be a problem anymore. I'm here to stay. There's some talk, or hope, that you might venture out given the third anniversary is coming up. I'll be around, in the shadows. Come find me._

Shooting to her feet, Ladybug switched immediately to her tracker but there was no sign of Chat Noir's beacon. In the time it had taken her to review her messages she'd missed him.

* * *

Adrien sank back into the cushions of sofa and ran a hand down his face. "Honestly Plagg, I don't think Marinette even had her phone on her to video me, okay. Besides she was upset. I just don't understand why."

Plagg snorted. "You shouldn't have run off. Right there was the opportunity you've been looking for."

The model peered through his widespread fingers caging his face. "How do you consider that an opportunity?"

"Hello, she's friends with the Ladyblog girl."

"The Ladyblog isn't particularly active these days."

"Yet you still check it."

Adrien let his hand drop. "I check it because I want to know if she's been spotted."

"Have you ever considered that she's been doing the same thing for Chat Noir?"

"Um…"

"I thought not. But then this is the guy who took off his miraculous when things got tough." Plagg said, shaking his head with overexaggerated disgust.

The blonde swatted at his kwami. "You're speaking to your main source of camembert, are you sure you want to continue giving me crap about that?"

"Hmm, let me think. Yes! Your ladylove is still wearing her miraculous even if she isn't using it."

"How do you even know that?"

"As a kwami I sense these things. I'm particularly attuned to the ladybug miraculous because it's my counterpart. In turn, Ladybug's kwami would have known when you took off your ring."

Adrien deflated in his seat. "That means Ladybug knew too. No wonder she decided to retire. She thought I'd given up on her when I'd given up on myself."

"And with that nugget of information you now see why it's important to get videoed."

"My life is under the microscope enough as it is when I'm out of the mask." Adrien grumbled as he leant his elbows on his knees.

Plagg floated down to the coffee table to look at him. "You weren't exactly lowkey as Chat Noir either."

"At the time I didn't care. I also was unaware that Hawkmoth was my damn father. Man, I'm a living copy of Luke Skywalker."

"At least you're not in love with your sister." Plagg pointed out with a smirk.

"I better not have one. Gosh, that would be the ultimate blow if Ladybug was secretly my long-lost sister. Gross."

Plagg cackled as he rolled around on the coffee table. "Ladybug isn't your sister, of that I can assure you."

"Thank the powers that be for that mercy." Adrien's eyes narrowed at his kwami. "And how exactly do you know?"

"Remember I've seen her unmasked. You do recall Dark Owl, do you not?"

Adrien snatched up his kwami from the table. "I'd forgotten about that. Do tell me, Plagg, have you seen an unmasked Ladybug recently?"

Plagg stared at his holder for a long moment. "No comment."

* * *

 **So close, yet so far. Will Adrien take strangle Plagg or will Ladybug track him down first? Find out soon...**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting :)**


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

Questioning a tight lipped kwami was a tiring affair. Adrien had tried cheese bribery and the threat of taking said cheese away but Plagg had remained firm in his avoidance of an answer. This elusiveness only strengthened Adrien's conviction that Plagg had indeed seen his partner out of the mask. He was half tempted to suit back up and go out again but he needed to get some sleep, he had the interview in the morning.

Tossing a large ball of wool at Plagg, which effectively knocked him out of the air, Adrien sauntered off to his bedroom and stripped. Under the hot spray of the shower he closed his eyes and let the beating warmth wash away his worries. He couldn't dwell on the past anymore, he needed to focus on the future. If only the past would let him go.

* * *

And in the morning the past was about to rear up again. Directly opposite him sat Alya readying to interview him. Being distracted was problematic since he really needed to focus on the questions Alya was about to throw at him. He glanced over at his long-time friend who was busy riffling through papers in preparation. Sinking back into the armchair, Adrien looked to the ceiling and sighed.

Between his frustration with Plagg and his fruitless searching, his mind continued to wander to his exchange with Marinette as Chat Noir. Last night's mistake meant he needed to reassess his strategy in seeking out Ladybug as his alter ego. Perhaps he could approach Marinette to assist him with his search but given their current shaky status out of the mask, he was rather hesitant.

Alya shuffled her paperwork into a neat stack, jotted some notes on her table and got herself sorted. Then it was time for the camera to roll. "Today marks the third anniversary of Hawkmoth's capture. To most it was quite astonishing to discover that the man behind the mask was none other than fashion elitist, Gabriel Agreste. But no one could have been more shocked than his son and model, Adrien Agreste."

The reporter turned in her seat to face him. "Thanks for joining me this morning."

"Thanks for having me." He replied with a cordial nod.

From there Alya rehashed a lot of questions that he'd been grilled with at the time of his father's demise. Questions that he'd been hesitant to answer. Now though, he was well versed in what to say.

Alya propped forward in her chair. "Many people wonder how you could have been unaware of your father's sinister side, especially since you lived with him at the time."

The model concealed his flinch. "My father was a recluse. He always kept to himself and didn't let anyone get close. Not even me. Sometimes it was like living with a stranger."

"What do you think your father's motivation was?"

Adrien laced his fingers together on his lap. "Primarily, my mother. Losing her affected him terribly. It was like part of him died when she was taken from our lives. I'm aware that in the final battle, Hawkmoth said he wanted to bring her back and the only way he could do that was to steal Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. He believed their combined power would allow him to do this."

"So, it was the grief of his wife that made him irrational?"

"It would appear that way."

"Are you still in contact with your father?"

The model winced as he considered the last time he'd spoken to Gabriel. Despite apologising for his behaviour, he'd verbally backhanded Adrien for selling his business. Claiming he was a disgrace to the Agreste name. "We are on speaking terms."

"Do you think he feels remorse for what he's done?"

"Yes and no. He said to me that he always picked regular people as his victims because he wanted to empower them. In some regards he believed he was allowing them a small piece of justice that benefitted his own objective. He never selected people of a violent nature, although some of the powers he granted certainly had the ability to cause grievous harm. For that he was sorry."

"Speaking of harm, Chat Noir was never seen after the final battle with Hawkmoth. Do you think it's possible he obtained wounds that incapacitated his ability to be a superhero?"

Adrien's eyes dropped to his ring, and he lowered his right hand to sit between his thigh and the chair arm. "I couldn't say."

Alya flashed a familiar post-battle photo on the screen beside them. There stood Chat Noir covered in plaster dust, a slash of blood lined his right cheek and a hollow look was set in his feline eyes. On his left was Ladybug, reaching out a comforting hand while she too looked equally battered. But unlike him, hope continued to radiate from her features. She didn't understand what that day had truly cost him. "This is the last image captured of Ladybug and Chat Noir together. If you could speak to them now, what would you say?"

Adrien didn't hesitate in answering. "Thanks for doing what needed to be done."

"So, no hard feelings?"

With unblinking focus, the model answered. "Hawkmoth had to be stopped, no matter what."

* * *

Once the interview was over, Adrien stuck out his bottom lip and blew the hair away from his eyes. Alya gave him a sympathetic pat on the wrist. "Thanks for doing this. I know it had to be hard."

"I'd like to say that over time it gets easier, but that wouldn't be true." Adrien muttered as he picked up a glass of water and took a sip.

"Look at it this way, the interview may just be the prompt to bring Ladybug out. She always had a soft spot for you."

The model frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Adrien, you had to notice. Any time Ladybug thought your life was in danger she raced to your rescue. Then she'd stick around for as long as possible."

"Ladybug did that sort of thing for everyone. I don't think I received preferential treatment."

Alya shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Agreste, you're so damn oblivious. The woman was practically stalking your house when you were trying to pull yourself together, after everything that happened with your Dad. Ladybug didn't have to do that, it shows that she was concerned and that she cares about you."

A muscle in his jaw twitched. "My father was her arch nemesis, she probably felt a mix of guilt and pity."

"If you'd said in the interview that you wanted to talk to Ladybug, I'd put money on it that she'd appear within a day. I interviewed her multiple times in the aftermath, all the way up to her retirement and whenever I mentioned you the professional mask dropped." Alya poked his shoulder with a finger for emphasis. No doubt Plagg heard her suggestion and would nag him later.

He caught her hand. "Alya, I appreciate what you're saying but Ladybug's interest in me is empathetic. She's that sort of person."

A growl of frustration escaped Alya. "You're so damn stubborn. Speaking of which, I need a favour."

"I'm almost afraid to ask."

She chuckled at that. "Our mutual friend needs fixing."

Adrien swallowed, his mind immediately drifting to the night before. "Marinette?"

"Yes. Her continued mortification from the 'incident' is driving me crazy. She's just redecorated her apartment and I said I'd catch up for coffee with her. I may have also mentioned that I was bringing a friend."

His brow furrowed. "Did you say it was me?

"Hell no."

"You're terrible, Alya."

"Nope, just keeping it real for my friends."

* * *

Trepidation writhed in Adrien's belly as he followed Alya down the hallway and towards Marinette's apartment. Although his friend would have no idea that she'd seen him last night as Chat Noir, the agony of anticipation mixed with dread was killing him. He kept wondering why she had been so emotional. Chances were, she was about to flip when she saw him without the costume but for an entirely different reason.

Alya shot him a reassuring yet cheeky look as they got to her door. The reporter gave him a gentle nudge, "Stand over there so she doesn't see you when she opens the door." With a smile that failed to hide her treachery, the reporter knocked on the door.

Adrien couldn't see Marinette but by the tone of her voice she knew her friend was up to something. "Hi Alya. You're unusually early."

"I brought a surprise." Alya beamed as she pinched a fist full of Adrien's sleeve and roughly tugged him into view before shoving him at her friend.

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped as her hands covered her flushing face.

He clamped his teeth together as he flashed an annoyed look at Alya, then switched to a smile for Marinette. "Hi. Alya invited me along." The designer peeked through her fingers and what little skin he could see was deep pink. Apparently, she hadn't gotten over her embarrassment. As he considered what he could say to put her at ease, Alya gave him an unexpected push from behind and he stumbled forward, sweeping up Marinette in his attempt to regain his balance. "Alya, would you quit it?" he snapped as he glared over his shoulder.

The reporter chuckled as she stepped back. "Oh wow, I just realised I've got somewhere else I need to be. Catch you two later." With that Alya closed the door and left them alone.

Letting out an exasperated huff, Adrien glanced down to find Marinette's face planted against his chest. For a moment he could have sworn she was sniffing his shirt. Then her chin lifted and her eyes crept up to meet his, her face flushed. "I-I, uh…"

Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders. Last night he'd been the one freaking out at the unexpected meeting and he felt he should put things right. "Marinette, do you think I hold some sort of grudge for what happened? Because I can assure I don't."

Marinette dropped her head and tucked in against his chest. "I can't even look at you."

"Isn't that a little melodramatic? It was an accident, or are you trying to tell me it wasn't?"

The designer's fingers remained latched onto his shirt, but she pulled her head up so suddenly he half expected her to have whiplash. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Then what's there to be embarrassed about?"

"My face landed in your… ugh! And the photos!"

"At least I wasn't naked." He said with a chuckle only to watch Marinette's eyes bulge and a muscle twitch under her eye. Okay that suggestion seemed to make things worse. Thinking quickly, a memory sprang to mind. "Can I tell you a secret?" he said leaning close.

Marinette swallowed, "I guess."

He glanced from side to side as if checking they were alone. "Ladybug once faceplanted in my crotch too." He failed to mention that he was Chat Noir at the time, or that he blushed more fiercely than his counterpart. But she didn't need to know that.

Rather than looking amused, Marinette's brow crinkled. "That did not happen."

"I swear it did. I was in danger at the time. I think she intended on tackling me around the waist to push me out of harm's way, but I'm guessing her aim was a little low. We ended up on the ground, me on my back and her… well, you get the idea." Adrien could feel his face heating as he explained.

"Are you sure you're not making this up? I'm pretty certain that happened to Chat Noir." A touch of sadness entered her eyes at the mention of his alter ego. Then she stole a peek at him and her cheeks lost some of their colour. "You probably saw it on the Ladyblog or something."

He shrugged, "Maybe Ladybug needs glasses if it happened to Chat Noir too."

"Oh, stop it. There is nothing wrong with Ladybug's eyesight."

"Are you suggesting she intended to land on me that way?"

"N-no," she scoffed as she crossed her arms. "And it wasn't you, it was Chat. Besides she was probably distracted at the time."

Adrien smiled to himself. Ladybug had been rather flustered, which was weird. It had been one of those situations where he had to bounce between being Chat and not Chat. Whatever had been bothering his partner only got worse after she landed on him as Chat Noir. At first, he'd been just as shocked as her. That feeling gave way to the thrill of having Ladybug so close and he'd grinned like an idiot as he teased her. _'Face it, milady, you're falling for me.'_ He'd thought that maybe, just maybe he'd finally affected her as thoroughly as she did him. But it hadn't lasted. She'd returned to her usual self for the next akuma fight.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Oh nothing." Adrien said as he failed to hide his smirk.

Marinette cupped her face with her fingers digging into her cheeks. Her frustration surpassed her embarrassment. "You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

"Actually, I was thinking about the past. Unlike you, I'm not as fixated on that particular moment in time."

"Ugh, you're infuriating." She snapped as she dropped her hands.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Lighten up. I'm not holding it against you."

A resigned sigh escaped her lips. "Fine. I'll do my best to ignore one of the most embarrassing moments of my life."

"Look at it this way, at least I'm not a stranger. That would have been worse."

Scepticism was clear on her face. "Really? Compared to an internationally famous model, I think not."

Alya was right, Marinette took stubborn to a whole new level. Time to bring out the big guns. "Mortifying is finding out you've been living under the same roof as Hawkmoth for years. Now that's emotionally scarring."

All traces of embarrassment and irritation slipped from Marinette's face to be replaced with sympathy. "Oh Adrien, I'm sorry. You're right. I'm bending this all out of proportion."

"I just wanted to put things into perspective. I miss having you as my friend. Besides women don't normally run away from me. It's usually me running away from them."

She began giggling at that. "That's certainly true. If you had a girlfriend that might solve your problem."

Adrien shrugged. "Up until now I've been too busy to even entertain the thought. Are you volunteering for the position?" He teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows and began to regret his choice of words as her face flamed red. "I'm joking," he assured her as he pulled her in for a hug.

It felt all too natural for him to rest his chin on top of her head as she embraced him in return. He also noticed that she was in no hurry to move away. Marinette was still snuggled against him as she spoke. "I saw the interview today." He loosened his hold and stepped back to listen to her. "The picture at the end, it's always made me wonder what happened to make Chat Noir vanish. I know you had a lot to process when you found out about your father, but you said you spoke to Chat Noir in the aftermath, right?"

The topic of Chat Noir didn't particularly surprise him, given her encounter last night, yet the question was unexpected. What could he say? The truth had been gnawing at him and he longed to tell someone but that person needed to be Ladybug. Still, Marinette had been amazingly supportive to him through the whole ordeal and she'd been so upset last night, he needed to give her something. "The battle took a lot out of him and he wanted time to himself."

"He told you that?"

Adrien tugged her back against his chest, not wanting to look her in the eye yet also wanting the comfort. "Not in so many words but he paid an unexpected price that day, one that he tried to conceal from everyone."

"What was it?" she whispered.

His voice cracked. "The same thing I lost, faith in himself."

Marinette's vision began to blur as tears pooled in her eyes. While she couldn't look at Adrien in her current position, she could hear how broken he sounded. It must have been truly awful discovering his father's terrible secret. Yet he'd held it together in the public eye for years, secreting away the shattered mess that lingered behind closed doors. Shuffling to the side, she looked up at him. Blue eyes met green and his haunted depths were so reminiscent of Chat Noir's that she was prompted to say, "I saw him, last night."

Adrien blinked but said nothing.

"I saw Chat Noir."

His voice was quiet. "Are you sure?"

"It wasn't for long, but I managed to speak to him. I think he was looking for Ladybug."

"She's retired." Adrien said so matter-of-factly that she winced.

"Maybe he thought she'd come back if she saw him."

"How could Ladybug see him if she's not here?"

"Just because she's not in costume, doesn't mean she's not around."

"I suppose. You're sounding just like Alya."

"What do you mean?"

"She's hoping that the anniversary of Hawkmoth's capture will lure Ladybug out."

Marinette chuckled. "That sounds like Alya. I swear she misses the infamy of the Ladyblog."

"Well it's hard to maintain the Ladyblog when there's no Ladybug around."

"True, but maybe Alya's hope isn't unfounded. I have no doubt that Ladybug misses her partner, it's just a question of when Chat Noir will give her a chance to find him."

* * *

 **And that opportunity may just be in the next chapter... stick around, things are going to get interesting.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting :)**


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

Patching up things with Marinette turned out to be easier than Adrien initially imagined. While she still had a nervous energy when around him, she did relax enough that they were able to fall into a comfortable dialogue on a variety of things that carried them through lunch and into the late afternoon.

Adrien was so used to seeing Marinette wound up tighter than a clock spring that it was almost a shock to see her relax. Her eyelids hung heavily as she sipped the remainder of her coffee, her ankles were crossed as she propped her feet on his knee. Earlier he'd offered her a foot massage which she'd hesitantly agreed to. Now he sat with his hand resting on the top of her bare foot, while she appeared on the verge of dozing off. It was the sort of peace he'd been lacking for a long time and he was tempted to close his eyes too.

The buzz of Marinette's phone had her shooting off the sofa. "Something up?" he asked as he straightened and massaged his nape with his thumb and forefinger.

"It's just a reminder. I've got some stuff I need to do tonight."

"Oh," he said as he shuffled to the edge of the seat and prepared to stand.

There was a touch of alarm to her voice. "You don't have to go. It can wait a little while anyway."

A lazy smile stretched across his face. "Marinette, you're one of the most considerate people I know."

"It doesn't hurt that you're pretty," she teased then slapped her hand over her mouth.

Adrien cracked up. "Ah, now the truth comes out. I'm just eye candy to you."

"I didn't mean it like that." She insisted while her cheeks remained pink.

"I know, but a boost to the ego never hurts. Anyway, I should get going. It's been fun catching up. We should do this more often."

Marinette toyed with the handle of her coffee mug, glancing at him shyly. "I'd like that."

"How about next week? You can check out my new place. I'm not living in the mansion anymore."

"You're not?"

"No, I wanted my own space. Besides there were too many memories I'd prefer to forget at the mansion. Let me know a time that suits you and I'll text you my address." At her heart-warming smile, Adrien pressed a kiss to her cheek and said goodbye.

* * *

Returning home with a yawn and a stretch, Adrien kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket over the back of a dining chair. The resulting grunt from said garment made him smirk. "Sorry Plagg, forgot you were there."

"My butt, you did." His kwami huffed.

The model chuckled as he headed to the kitchen, switching on his TV as he walked through. Flicking open the dishwasher, he began unpacking it and let his mind wander with the mundane task. Was Marinette right about Ladybug? Had she been waiting for the opportunity to find Chat Noir? Could Plagg's continual nagging about getting on TV be the answer? If it was, he would never admit it to his kwami, the little twerp was smug enough already.

Yet the idea of being captured on film as Chat Noir sent chills up his spine. It was one thing to be constantly badgered as Adrien Agreste, it was a part of his life that hadn't ceased since he'd first stepped on the catwalk. But with Chat Noir he had a choice. No one had seen hide nor hair of the cat themed superhero. There was a certain mystique about Chat Noir these days, and for him to suddenly return, it would be the news story of the year. The thought made him shudder.

For months now, he'd managed to keep such a low profile as Chat Noir that no one had caught him on film leaping across the rooftops, much to Plagg's dismay. Chat Noir was so secretive that not even Ladybug had caught wind of his night time escapades, if she was still around. Perhaps he had been too sneaky.

Yet this was the one facet of his life that he had all to himself. Did he really want to break away from the obscurity? As much as he wanted that part of his life to remain private, there was a deeper yearning. He longed for the carefree days when he raced across Paris with his partner. When he'd been reckless and fancy-free. When nothing seemed impossible and he'd been caught up completely in his infatuation of Ladybug. He snorted, maybe it was his hormones that had made him feel invincible, he had been a teenager after all.

Wanting to think about something else, Adrien turned his attention to the TV. Plagg had been pawing the remote, changing the channels, but now the screen sat on one station. Again, that last photograph of Ladybug and Chat Noir flashed up and he groaned. "When will they get tired of showing that thing?"

"When they've got something new to show," Plagg added as he pointed to the screen. "You might want to watch this."

The image changed to a panning shot of the Eiffel Tower and Adrien watched as Ladybug's lithe figure swung across the screen. The camera zoomed in closer and his lungs seized. "Is this live?"

"Yep," Plagg said as he settled in and rested his chin on his paw. "See she knows the importance of television coverage."

Adrien threw his kwami an annoyed glare but his gaze was drawn back to the screen. There was no doubt that this was new footage, as this Ladybug held a maturity that was new to him. Her face was a little thinner and her figure was more curvaceous than he recalled, but it was definitely his lady.

Plagg popped his little black face up. "Can I have some cheese before we go out?"

The model's hand rested at his nape as his eyes nervously darted over the screen. "I don't know what to do. It's a media circus out there. Look at all the helicopters!"

"You want to see her, she's right there."

Adrien's hands began to sweat and he rubbed them on the thighs of his jeans. "I know but I wanted to do it in private."

"So, go out there and draw her away. You've both got trackers."

Feeling frazzled, the model ran a hand through his hair. "Do you think she's out there for me?"

Plagg didn't even hesitate in his answer, "Yep."

"Alright then, claws out."

* * *

Knowing that his location could be tracked at any moment, Chat Noir sped across the rooftops and far away from his home. If Ladybug was planning to seek him out, it was going to be on his terms. He avoided going anywhere near the Eiffel Tower as the media steadily continued to gather. If there was going to be a reunion, it was going to be a private one.

Determined to remain unseen for a long as possible, Chat Noir swiftly travelled through the shadows to a quieter part of town. Buildings shifted from residential to commercial premises and eventually the hero stopped at his intended destination. Standing atop of a three-storey office block, Chat walked along the roofline of his usual haunt. There were no security cameras and the top two floors were currently vacant. Its neighbouring buildings were all lower and with cameras so archaic their wires had splintered.

Staying away from the edge, Chat opened his baton to its tracker. He tried to ignore the way his heart leapt with joy when Ladybug's beacon flashed brightly on the map. For years he'd hoped to see her icon, and now it was there he felt suddenly anxious. "Maybe this was a mistake," he muttered to himself as he studied the distant bright lights of the Eiffel Tower and glared at the helicopters buzzing around Ladybug's location.

Running a trembling hand through his messy hair, Chat Noir glanced back at his baton. Ladybug's beacon showed her in the same location, she hadn't moved. Was she waiting for him to come to her? It wouldn't be unexpected, it was the way the majority of their partnership had worked.

As he considered calling her, his cat ears pricked up. The pitch of the helicopter engines had changed. Lifting his head, his eyes widened as he watched the helicopters begin to move. A single look at his baton told him why. Ladybug was heading towards him and the helicopters were following her trajectory.

Clawed fingers snapped the baton closed and he extended it into a staff. His tail twitched as he considered what to do. A second pair of helicopters began to shadow the first, and Chat Noir's heart raced with panic as he decided he wasn't going to stick around. As much as he longed to meet up with Ladybug he wasn't about to be grilled by the media.

His choice of location hadn't been by chance. Chat Noir was very familiar with the area and had a number of exit strategies in place. There were two subway stations nearby, all he had to do was make his way across the rooftops and into one of the conveniently dark alleyways to transform back and get away via train.

With this in mind, there was no flair to the superhero's movements as he sped away. He'd learnt when to show off and when to be serious. If Ladybug did manage to catch a glimpse of him, she'd probably be surprised at his lack of fancy acrobatics.

The thumping rotors were growing louder. Chat finally found the alley he was looking for. With his staff standing vertical he prepared to descend when a familiar yoyo string shot by him. Cocking his head to the side, Chat Noir locked eyes with Ladybug seconds before he dropped.

His feet hit the ground with a heavy thump and he ran. All the while he could hear his partner's pleading calls to stop as he wound his way through the dumpsters. Then he heard the spin of her yoyo and his right foot was yanked out from under him. A yowl escaped Chat Noir as he kissed the dirt. The moment he was down, he rolled and reached for the yoyo entangled around his ankle. His clawed fingers had barely touched the string when she suddenly stood over him.

Ladybug was panting heavily as she rested her hands on her knees. "Why did you run away? I thought you wanted me to find you."

Chat Noir's cat ears pivoted as he looked to the sky. Floodlights from the helicopters were lighting up the next block. He eyed the street and was thankful to see a broken boardroom table with the upper legs snapped so the tabletop propped in a triangular shape against the wall, plus it sat beside the next dumpster, offering a level of shelter from the bright lights. Tugging the yoyo free, he launched to his feet and snagged Ladybug's hand.

His partner continued to shout questions at him as he ducked under the make-do shelter. With a tug on her hand, he pulled her close and wedged her against the wall as he covered her brightly coloured suit with his black one. It was an impulsive move of protection, gleaned from their akuma fighting days, so ingrained in him that he hadn't thought twice about it.

While his head was tilted up so he could peer through the small gap between the wall and the broken table, Chat Noir was fully aware of how close he was to Ladybug. He relished the feel of her body pressed to his. Their breathing was still irregular and her breasts pressed to his chest every time she inhaled.

"Why are we hiding, Chat?"

He lowered his head and his masked visage hovered near hers. Chat Noir's breath caught in his throat, she was so devastatingly beautiful. It took him a moment to process her question. "Because I like my anonymity."

Ladybug's masked eyebrows lowered in annoyance. "You mean you've been hiding from everyone on purpose?"

"Now is not really the time to discuss this."

"You've got to be kidding! This is the first time I've been able to talk to you in three years!"

"Settle down," he snapped. "If you'd allowed me to break your golden rule, you'd know exactly why I didn't want to be found."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Again, this is not an appropriate time to talk." His head turned as he tracked the helicopter lights.

Suddenly her gloved hands were on either side of his face, turning his head back to her. "Chat, I didn't know what happened to you. You were a mess. I wanted to know if you were alright."

Green eyes narrowed. "I wasn't, okay."

"I could have been there for you."

He snorted. "I needed you in my personal life, but you've never wanted a part of that."

"I'm here now."

Chat Noir knew she didn't deserve the attitude or hard stare he was giving her, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with their current situation. The helicopters were starting to move away and he glanced into the darkening alley.

"Chat." She said as fingers curled into his wild hair. "What happened to you?"

"Betrayal happened to me."

Her hands dropped to his shoulders. "You don't think I betrayed you?"

Softness filtered into his voice. "No, milady."

Ladybug perked up at his endearment. "I didn't think I'd hear you call me that again."

"Well you always warned me off using bugaboo."

"It didn't stop you though."

Amusement sparked in his gaze as a smirk ghosted his lips. "Not when it got a reaction out of you."

Her fingers linked at his nape. "I've missed you, kitty."

"I'm sure you tell all the boys that."

Ladybug grinned and rolled her eyes. "How many other cat themed superheroes do you think I know?"

He shrugged. "Well there was Copycat. I distinctly remember your admiration for his fighting ability."

"That was a long time ago, and he was akumatised, so therefore not a superhero."

"Does that mean I'm your one and only?" While he said it teasingly, he was surprised when she looked away. It was only then that he noticed the blush at her cheeks. Maybe he'd struck close to the truth there. Interesting, he'd have to explore that later.

With the helicopters drawing away, he took it as his cue to move away from her but her hands at his nape held firm. She was looking at him intensely, drinking him in as if parched. "Chat Noir, in the time we've been apart I've come to realise that I never appreciated how important you are to me. I searched for you for years. Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because I couldn't." He sighed. "If you want to understand why, then I'll need to reveal my identity to you."

"I did say I was okay with that in my voicemail messages or did you ignore them?"

"I listened to every single one."

"You did?" she looked shocked but also thrilled. "I left a lot."

"You did, but now you're changing the subject."

"Very well then, I'm giving the all clear to go ahead with revealing our identities."

"Alright then, come with me."

* * *

 **To think that last scene was one of the first I wrote. I've been looking forward to positing it for ages. I hope you enjoyed it. Next** **chapter, Chat Noir's about to pour out his heart to his partner.**

 **Thank you so much for your support, as usual your reviews, follows and favourites mean a lot. Until next chapter, cheers :)**


	16. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

In all the years of their partnership, Ladybug had never really given much thought to when they'd previously held hands. It had simply been a means to an end. Chat Noir had always been the one with the goofy look on his face but now it was stoic. She was the one melting inside. She was the one whose heart thundered like a furious storm. Meanwhile her partner was eyeing the sky as if expecting an attack. His grip on her fingers was firm, yet still loose enough for her to pull away if the need arose. It was like they were in the middle of an akuma fight, yet they weren't.

Chat Noir was as edgy as he'd been after Hawkmoth's defeat. While his movements were fluid as he prowled through the shadows, there was a stiffness to his broad shoulders. Cat ears flickered at the briefest sounds and his nostrils flared as he scented the air. The end of his tail twitched harshly as one of the helicopters veered in their direction.

There was a strong tug on her hand as Chat Noir pulled her behind him and reached for his baton. "Why are you so jumpy?" she asked.

"I told you, I don't want to talk to the media. They've run roughshod over my life enough as it is."

Ladybug was taken aback. "All they've done is enquire about your whereabouts and rattled off some conspiracy theories. Nothing bad had been said about you."

There was much venom in his voice as he glared at the sky. "I'm not talking about while I'm being Chat Noir. It's the other half of my life they're intent on exposing every last dirty detail of."

Blue eyes scrutinised his face, looking for a clue to his identity outside the mask, but it was kind of pointless. Tikki had told her before that the magic of their miraculous had mysterious ways of protecting their identities. "But they don't know who lies under Chat Noir's mask. Even I don't know who you are."

Her partner's green gaze fell on her and lost all its hostility. "And for that I'm truly thankful."

A shard of pain shot through her chest. "You're glad I don't know?"

"I was meaning more the first part of what you said."

"But you stayed away from me too."

The panning spotlight of the helicopter drew Chat Noir's attention and he shifted closer to the buildings and increased their pace. "How about we discuss things when we're not being hounded by the media?"

Ladybug let out a resigned huff. "Fine. Lead on."

For a kilometre they stuck to the laneways. For most of it, Ladybug studied her partner. There was a wariness to Chat Noir that had never existed in their previous endeavours, and it broke her heart to see it. Gone was the cocksure show off, who paraded his antics for the world to see. In his place was a much more hesitant and stealthy Chat Noir. The shadows almost seemed to cling to him as they wove their way through the streets.

Eventually he paused, seemingly satisfied that they were out of range of the helicopters. He waved her closer as he held his staff vertical and wrapped an arm around her waist to shoot them up to the rooftops. It was something they'd done many times before, but again for Ladybug it felt different. As familiar as Chat Noir was, this older version was somewhat foreign. The press of her body to his was more intimate, and she was noticing that he was more chiselled than she recalled. The other big stand out was his silence. Normally her partner was chatty and playful.

As they landed together she couldn't help but wonder if his feelings for her had changed. Ladybug swallowed, she'd always been the one to push him away. What if he'd met someone? After three years it was entirely possible that he could be married. Though there had been a minor exchange of flirting earlier. Yet that could be a hang up from old habits. His current focus was on running, so there was little evidence either way to know if Chat Noir was still aware of her in that regard.

His attention was firmly on their journey. Now that they were on the rooftops, he dropped her hand and began travelling across the divide. For the most part, he ducked between chimneys and neared buildings with their lights out. Chat Noir chose a pathway that was winding and arduous but kept them away from prying eyes. At no point did he show off or flounce about. Ladybug couldn't help but wonder, what had caused this drastic change in her partner?

Blue eyes widened in surprise when they moved into a more affluent part of the city. Here Chat Noir showed more caution, alternating between a running crouch and all-four sprints. He really didn't want to be seen. She followed him without hesitation, determined to prove to him that she was okay with his terms.

Ladybug was so focussed on duplicating his movements and tracing his footsteps that she was startled when he finally stopped at a penthouse rooftop courtyard. Chat Noir straightened his spine and replaced his baton to his back. That same hand reached out to hers, "This way." Ladybug placed her gloved hand within his and he led her around the scattered pot plants and furniture. They stopped at glass bi-folding doors and Chat unzipped his pocket to retrieve a remote key. With the doors opened, Chat Noir waved her inside. "Welcome to my home."

Stepping inside her eyes bulged, the place was spacious without being huge but at the same time the furnishings screamed of money. An involuntary gasped escaped Ladybug. Apparently Chat Noir was loaded. "You live here?"

"You sound shocked." He said with a touch of amusement in his eyes.

"I guess this wasn't what I was expecting."

He chuckled. "Did you think I lived in a cat-run?"

Ladybug shrugged. "To be honest I never gave it much thought."

With a press on the remote, the doors behind Chat closed and the glass turned opaque. "There's definite advantages in a place like this. It's very private, and it's the primary reason why I bought it." He turned on a few more lights before indicating a hand to sit. Ladybug placed herself on the black leather lounge and crossed her legs.

Chat Noir stopped at the coffee table, fidgeting with his ring. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

A smirk crept across Ladybug's lips as Chat's left knee began to bounce as he awaited her answer. "A glass of water would be great."

He gave a sharp nod and dashed to the open plan kitchen as if his backside were on fire. Ladybug spun sideways in her seat to watch as he hurried back with two glasses. As he handed hers over, she felt a sense of relief when their fingers brushed. Again, he stood looking at her as if he were uncertain what to do. She cleared her throat. "You brought me here to talk?" she prompted with gentle teasing.

His Adam's apple bobbed, "Right." Sinking down beside her, Chat Noir picked up his tail for a moment then dropped it to rest his elbows on his knees. Green eyes darted to hers with a look of apprehension. "As you may have guessed, I come from a wealthy background. In actual fact, I'm rather famous out of the mask."

She half expected him to drop his transformation after that declaration but he didn't. Instead he lifted his glass of water to his lips and gulped it down. In a very feline move, he raised his wrist to wipe his face before turning back to her. Those worried eyes met with hers. "Coming from a rich family, a lot of people would think I've lived the high life. I was born into money that my father made from his own business. My mother was in the film industry and dabbled in acting. But things turned sour when I reached my teens, that is before I met you."

Chat Noir's fingers clenched as he looked at her hands resting in her lap. She wondered if he was considering reaching for her, but he laid his hands on his thighs. "My life changed for the worst when my mother disappeared. Father would never tell me the details, I just knew she was gone and he became emotionally cold. He pushed me to be perfect in everything, failure was not an option. I had to be flawless."

The air in Ladybug's lungs burned. This story was all too familiar. Chat Noir looked down at his hands again and fiddled with his ring before gazing up at her. "I know I have my faults, but I had to hide them. I had to be the good son, but inside it was killing me. When I got this," he held up his hand displaying his miraculous, "I finally felt free. And being with you, it was like the real me actually mattered."

For a moment she glimpsed a genuine smile from her partner, but it quickly faded. "It was hard balancing the two aspects of my life, as I'm sure you understand. I had to sneak out a lot when I needed to transform, that included evading security cameras, bodyguards and my father's assistant. I'm pretty sure they thought I was going through some rebellious phase and they tried to hide it from my father. But little did I know why I saw him so infrequently. It turned out he was living a double life too."

Chat Noir turned to face Ladybug, the muscles in his jaw were taunt as he finally reached over to pick up her hands. His voice was unsteady as he intertwined their fingers. "Nobody wants to believe that their parents are capable of wicked things. We all make bad decisions but Father's desperation for my mother was obsessive. But I had no clue, I was completely oblivious. When we faced Hawkmoth, I had an inkling but I wanted to be wrong. I had to be wrong. When you removed his miraculous, my worst fears were confirmed, I was fighting my own father."

He sank down onto the floor on his knees before her, clutching her hands in a vicelike grip. "I was already on the verge of losing control when he tried to kill you, but I completely snapped when he said that all he cared about was bringing back my mother. That he would let me die to have her back. I wanted to hurt him, like he'd hurt me. I wanted to beat him to an inch of his life, then eviscerate him with my claws and it scared the hell out of me. It made me realise I'm no better than him. I'm a monster too."

Dropping his forehead to her knees, a sob escaped him. "I should have told you why I reacted as I did, you deserved that. But was so ashamed. I couldn't look you in the eye, let alone face you. And I'm sorry for that. You deserve a better partner, someone far stronger than me."

Ladybug lowered herself to the floor, sweeping him into her arms as tears streamed down her mask. "No Chat, you're my partner, and you will always be my partner. I knew something was wrong, it wasn't like you to be so violent but Hawkmoth tried to kill both of us." She caught his face in her hands, lifting his head to look him in the eye. Green eyes pooled with tears as she continued. "He sliced your face, Chat. I thought you were going to die. I've never been so terrified in my life. But then you called on your power when I was frozen in fear. If you'd really been a monster, you would have used cataclysm on Hawkmoth instead of on his sword."

Chat Noir's whole body began to tremble as his cried with shuddering breaths. "I wanted to do it. I needed to save myself, and to save you. I simply reacted. What if my hand had missed the sword? What if I'd killed my own father?"

"But you didn't. We're alive, your father is alive. We won, the people of Paris are safe." Ladybug stroked her thumbs across his cheeks, wiping away the steady flow of his tears. "Everyone is worried about you. Everyone wants to know, what happened to Chat Noir? And you left me hanging for five months. Five months, Chat. For all I knew you were dead. The media you hate so much, grilled me continuously about you and I knew nothing. I retired after two long years of it because I couldn't take not knowing anymore. I'm not that strong either."

"I'm so sorry," he blubbered as he pulled her close. "I was so caught up in my own problems that I didn't consider what I was doing to you."

Ladybug stroked the hair at his nape and closed her eyes, gaining as much comfort from the action as she was giving. "I understand now why, but I wish you'd trusted me enough to tell me." It was rhetorical, but she couldn't help adding, "Adrien, why didn't you tell me!"

His answer was immediate, as if using his real name compelled him to confess. "Because I've always been alone. Isolated from other people because my father believed that relying on others was a weakness. Needing help was a weakness. Caring for others was a weakness." Chat shuddered with a tortured sob, "He used that against me, he knew I wouldn't let his business fail because I care. I couldn't let all those people down. And I stupidly bent to his will, the same way I always do. Because I am weak. The fact I couldn't even talk to you, shows how truly pathetic I am."

"Stop, right there. You are not pathetic and you are not alone." Ladybug snapped. "You pushed me away but I'm here now. To need other people is not a sign of weakness, nor is it a weakness to care or ask for help. We're human, we make mistakes. To learn from them makes us better and stronger people. And I know you're a good person, Adrien, because we share a relationship outside the masks too."

Chat Noir's eyes grew wide and his feline ears rotated back in shock. "We do?"

Ladybug smiled at him as she evoked the magic to dispel her transformation. "Tikki, spots off." A steady flash of pink light rolled over the heroine to reveal the woman beneath.

"Marinette!" Chat Noir gasped at his eyes raked over her face and his mouth hung open in shock. "T-that's why you were so upset when you saw me," he murmured as he put the pieces together. Suddenly she was pulled into a fierce hug. Chat Noir cradled her nape as he tugged her into the crook of his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

For a while they simply held each other. Both relieved at finding each other and that there were no more secrets between them. Well there was one, but Marinette wasn't sure if now was the time to express that particular emotion. Yes, Chat Noir had always been open with his admiration for her, but that was before he discovered who she really was. Heck her cheeks started to burn as she realised the implications of all his previous actions as Chat Noir. Underneath it all, Adrien Agreste had been flirting and showing off all those years, for her.

Swallowing hard, Marinette became all too aware of the fact that she was currently straddling Chat Noir's knees as they held each other. His arms were firmly wrapped around her body and only their clothes provided any barrier between their touching torsos. To add to that, Chat Noir's face was buried against her neck. She could feel his every breath, which had slowed drastically from his earlier sobs.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she sat back to look at him. There was something almost shy about him as their eyes met. "Are you going to transform?" she asked.

A timid, yet lopsided smile tugged at his lips. "Plagg, claws in." And like that Chat Noir's familiar visage and costume disappeared. The reality that she was sitting on Adrien Agreste's lap really began to sink in. Before she could say anything, there was a flurry of movement beside them.

Tikki and Plagg were twirling around each other in the air, clearly pleased to be reunited. The soft brush of fingers against her cheek returned her attention back to Adrien. Shifting her gaze to him, she arched an eyebrow. "To think, you completely ignored me hanging outside your window for months, but you were happy enough to speak to me when I was out of the mask."

Adrien's fingers traced her jawline to her chin. "I wouldn't say you were completely ignored. Plagg gave me a running commentary of what you were doing." His head dipped as his look turned sheepish, "Plus I may have worn certain types of clothing that showed off my physique while climbing."

Marinette rolled her eyes, it was such a typical Chat Noir thing for him to do. "I should have picked up right there that I was looking at my partner."

"Ah, but did you like what you saw, milady?"

She tapped a finger on the end of his nose and smirked. Here was the flirting she expected from Chat Noir. It felt a little odd having it come from Adrien, but the look on his face was one she was well established in seeing from her partner. Sliding her arms over his shoulders to link at his neck, she leaned in close and watched his pupils widened as she admitted, "I've always liked what seen."

* * *

 **And let the awakening romance begin... More to come next chapter. As usual thanks for all your support, reviews, follows and favourites.**

 **To Hannah, who posted a guest review, the website automatically removes email addresses in messages so I couldn't send you the update. You can create an account on the site as just a reader (you don't have to be a writer), that way you can follow and favourite stories you enjoy. Cheers :)**


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

Adrien Agreste was staring into the familiar blue eyes of his partner. Eyes that were no longer surrounded by her infamous red and black spotted mask. But those eyes were no less familiar. It was Marinette who had been by his side all these years. Marinette, who he had fought more battles together with than he cared to count. Marinette, who had been his close friend for as many years as he'd been Chat Noir. And she was Ladybug.

His heart was beating so hard he wondered if Marinette could feel the pulse at his neck throbbing against her arms draped around him. Adrien's whole body thrummed with excitement at her nearness. But what had him on the verge of utter bliss was her confession of finding him attractive. After all these years, and Ladybug's countless rebuffs, he was gobsmacked.

"Really?" he rasped, needing confirmation.

"You once told me that I'd find you irresistible without your mask. Guess what?" She smirked and whispered in his ear, "You were right."

He chuckled at that memory. "So, are you suggesting, we should have done the whole reveal of identities a lot sooner?"

Marinette's cheeks pinkened, "Maybe."

Chuckles turned to laughter as Adrien pulled her close and kissed her temple. "It certainly would have resolved a lot of problems before they started." Then he grew quiet. Did he dare ask what he wanted to know? Was it possible that Marinette felt even a fraction of what he felt for her? Sitting back, he looked her in the eye and held his breath as he studied her.

There was a brightness to her blue eyes as she observed him in return, and her lips parted as her gaze drifted down his face to focus on his mouth. His heart threatened to explode as the yearning in her eyes had him leaning towards her. Yet he was hesitant to initiate the kiss, he'd been pushed away too many times as Chat Noir. If she wanted to kiss him, she was the one who needed to cross that final divide. Still, his hands had a mind of their own as he urged her forward.

"Adrien," she rasped as she looked between his eyes and lips. "Can I kiss you?"

"Do you even need to ask?" He purred, but when she didn't move he answered, "Yes!"

Apparently, that was the go-ahead Marinette had needed. She tightened her hold around his neck and brushed her lips against his. Her ministrations were tender and unsure, as if she couldn't believe she was actually kissing him. Adrien completely understood. He too was having trouble wrapping his brain around the fact that this was actually happening. His lady was kissing him and as much as he wanted to unleash nine years of pent-up passion on her, he knew he had to match her pace.

But it seemed he wasn't alone in his longing. Marinette's mouth began to move more urgently against his. Her hands relocated to cup his face, sliding into his hair as she angled his head for better access to his mouth. Adrien's fingers left her back to find her hips, pulling her body firmly against his. This move seemed to embolden her, as her tongue swept over his lips and he opened his mouth to replicate the move.

Marinette's right hand moved to fist the front of his shirt as she urged him up while she climbed back onto the lounge. Adrien followed her without question, his lips never leaving hers. To his surprise, she laid back and implored him to move over her with a tug on his shirt. The model eagerly complied, settling himself on top of her as they continued to kiss.

Adrien was nibbling his way down her throat and back up along her collarbone when he felt her hand push against his chest. Realising she wanted his attention, he raised his head to look into her dazed eyes. "Hmm?" he queried, not really sure why she'd prompted him to stop.

Marinette's chest was heaving heavily as she attempted to catch her breath. "Should we take this to the bedroom?"

Anticipation threatened to overload his brain, and somehow his heart managed to ratchet up another gear. "Is that what you want? I thought you'd still be angry at me."

"Well, there's certainly a lot more we need to talk about. But right now, I'm just so happy that we're back together."

"You and me both," he smiled as he sat up and extended his hand to her. Rising to their feet, Adrien couldn't help but snicker as he observed Marinette's tousled hair. Leaning forward, he removed the ties from her pigtails and plunged his fingers in her loose hair, shaking it out to fan around her face. "That's better," he grinned down at her.

Marinette reached up to grasp one of his wayward locks. "This is looking rather dishevelled too, very Chat Noir."

"Does the lady like?" he smirked with an arch of his eyebrow.

"The lady does."

His confidence wavered slightly as he cocked his head towards his room. "So, um, my bedroom is that way."

Stepping closer, Marinette gazed up at him without hesitation. "How about you show it to me?"

Sucking in a sharp breath, Adrien nodded, "Okay." Taking her hand, he strode quickly to his bedroom and prayed that she wouldn't change her mind.

They had barely crossed the threshold when Marinette closed the door behind them. Adrien looked over his shoulder in question. "So our kwami's aren't traumatised," she smirked. Before he could respond in any way, Marinette rounded on him, backing him up until his legs hit the mattress. With a wicked glint in her eye, she playfully shoved his chest so he fell backwards onto the bed. Much to his delight, she crawled her way up his body and resumed their previous activities.

For their entire partnership, he had wanted this closeness, this intimacy. Adrien trusted his partner unconditionally and he needed to show her that. He needed to reaffirm that link with her in the most primal way. Never had their relationship been this physical, but then they'd never been apart for so long either. The Marinette he knew was generally shy to a degree around him, but the woman with him now was exerting that brilliant Ladybug confidence and prowess that drove him crazy. He had no problem in following her lead, he was used to being second in command and it baffled him momentarily when she switched their positions, giving him the dominant role.

Adrien paused to look down at her, there were no barriers between them now. Only skin on skin as he gazed upon her with such love that he was almost brought to tears when he realised she was looking at him in the same way. There was no disgust, no pity or remorse in that moment. It was just them, finally acknowledging what had been unsaid between them for years.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it. "I love you," she declared and he echoed her sentiment in both words and motions.

* * *

Hours later they lay snoozing, intertwined in tangled sheets. Thoroughly sated to the point that they'd finally slept well. Adrien awoke to the feeling of fingers sifting through his fringe. Green eyes drifted to the beauty beside him, squinting slightly at the midmorning sun peeking through the gaps at the edge of the blinds. "Good morning," he rumbled as he rolled to his side.

"Hey," Marinette smiled in a beguiling way that made him want to repeat what they'd done earlier.

"So, it wasn't a dream," he smirked as he pressed a kiss to the end of her nose.

"Nope, I'm really here and you can't get rid of me."

"Who said anything about getting rid of you? I plan to keep you forever, that is if you'll have me?" Adrien said playfully, though doubt still niggled at him.

"I thought I'd made it pretty obvious that yes, I want you forever." She told him as she ran her hand down his stubbled cheek to cup his jaw. "But what do we do about Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Adrien let out a sigh. "I don't know. As I said, I don't want the attention from the media."

"But they don't know who you are under the mask, and you don't have to tell them. Just give a partial truth, that you had to go overseas to deal with some urgent family business. Say you need to keep it vague to protect your identity." Marinette suggested.

The model looked uncertain as he picked up a strand of her hair, twisting it between his fingers before tucking it behind her ear. "I guess that's a possibility."

"We don't have to do anything now. I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for. But I do miss the way we used to race across the skyline together." She poked him lightly on the chest. "Speaking of which, where were your fancy acrobatics last night?"

He shrugged, "I was trying to be stealthy. Flash and flair aren't exactly conducive when trying to remain unnoticed."

"That's not my Chat Noir." She said with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, so you're finally acknowledging that I'm yours?" Adrien said returning her expression as he shuffled closer.

Marinette gave him a saucy look down her nose, "Needing further affirmation, kitty?"

"Always," he grinned.

Snaking an arm around his shoulders, Marinette laid a long simmering kiss on her partner. As she pulled away Adrien whimpered while his lips chased after hers for more. She pressed a finger to said lips, stalling his progress. "We really should get out of bed."

"Why?" he mumbled around her finger.

"Because I'm starving."

"Well, we can't have that." Rolling away, Adrien glanced over his shoulder as he stood without any qualms in displaying his naked body, walking over to the closet to grab a robe. Amusement had him grinning as he watched the way Marinette's eyes roved over him with unveiled lust.

"Adrien."

"Yes?"

"Come back to bed."

* * *

After a greatly delayed breakfast, Marinette brought up a topic Adrien had hoped to avoid. "Are you going to tell your father?"

Looking into his empty coffee mug he scowled. "I'd rather not. Things are already tense between us. He's furious that I don't hold entire ownership of the business now. To add the fact that I'm also the guy who he's been trying to steal magic jewellery from, probably isn't the way forward in mending our relationship."

"But he has no idea how much he's hurt you."

Adrien let out a snort. "He's never had any idea how much his behaviour affects me. The man is completely absorbed in himself and his own needs. In all honesty I have to wonder if the only reason he had me was to parade me around as his clotheshorse."

Marinette laid a hand over his. "That can't be true. He's always been protective of you."

"Because I'm an asset. The face of the Gabriel brand, or at least I used to be. I'm working to change that."

"But don't you think it would give you the closure you need? Keeping this sort of thing a secret will eat you alive. Look at the last three years."

The worry in her eyes warmed him. "I've got to admit it was a relief to finally tell someone. But it's different for us. We're partners, allies to the end. My father was the enemy. It seems tactically wrong to give him this much information. What happens when he gets out of prison? What if he manages to lay his hands on another miraculous? He'd know exactly who to target."

She nodded as she considered his words. "That's true. I kind of assumed that we were probably safe to let that little detail slide."

Tikki stopped gnawing on her biscuit. "Adrien's right. The less people that know your identities the better. You never know when something might happen, and you'll need that anonymity."

Adrien pointed at the red kwami. "See, she gets where I'm coming from."

Plagg groaned. "Oh please, until you busted your father's ass you were all gung-ho for sharing your identity with Ladybug."

The model pointed his fork at his kwami, "Yeah, but only her."

"Because you wanted to seduce her," Plagg taunted with a wiggle of his brow.

"Shut up, Plagg." He growled as he flicked a chunk of cheese off his plate at the cat kwami. Of course, the twerp caught it with his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Marinette placed a hand over her face to stifle her laugh. "And to think Adrien Agreste has been secretly plotting to get into my pants."

"They wouldn't fit him," Plagg deadpanned.

"Leave them be," Tikki said with a shake of her head.

Adrien reached for Marinette's empty plate and stacked it on top of his. Eyeing the kwamis, he asked, "Since there's no longer a magical threat, are we meant to hand back our miraculous?"

It was Marinette who answered. "No, Master Fu was okay with us keeping them for now. But the last time I spoke to him was when you removed your ring. Why did you do that?"

Plagg eyed him sharply, "Yeah why'd you do that?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Adrien pushed the plates away. "It wasn't long after I'd gone to the police to give my statement." His hand lifted to rub his nape. "I'd been torn up whether I should do it or not. I knew it needed to be done, but it still felt like a betrayal to my father. Yet I felt I owed it to you and to the people of Paris. He couldn't accept that what he'd done was wrong."

She got up from her seat and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting her head beside his. "You did the right thing."

"Yeah, well. I um, was debating whether or not to return as Chat Noir. Things were crazy hectic at work. When I finally decided to transform I got your message. When you mentioned that you suspected I had a connection with Gabriel Agreste I freaked out. I wanted to distance myself from that aspect of my life and I impulsively took off my ring while transformed."

Tikki gasped and looked at Plagg. The black kwami rolled his eyes, "What can I say, he's a drama queen."

"What did you do with your miraculous?" Tikki asked.

"I put it on a chain and wore it around my neck. I didn't think it safe to leave it anywhere at home. Especially given that it had been Hawkmoth's domain. I was overseas when I finally caved and put it back on. Plagg gave me a thorough verbal roasting, which I won't repeat." Adrien eyed his kwami who gave him a self-satisfied smirk.

Marinette pulled away from him as she quietly spoke. "I thought you'd come back when Tikki sensed you were wearing your ring again. I was so disappointed when you didn't."

Adrien spun in his chair to face her. "I'm sorry. I was halfway across the world at the time. I had no idea that your kwami could sense what I had done. It was only later that Plagg told me. He's good at leaving out little details like that."

Plagg shrugged. "What's done it done. I didn't see the point in saying anything."

"No, you just played continual pranks on me."

"Ah, but you learnt your lesson, right?"

"Yeah, don't piss off your kwami."

Tikki looked to Marinette, "That's good advice."

"What about your partner?" she asked with a pointed look at Adrien.

"Um, yeah, same deal there. Again, I'm sorry. But look at it this way, I will endeavour to make it up to you repeatedly." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Oh, puke," Plagg grumbled. "I thought it was bad enough when he was just pining over her."

Marinette looked dumbfounded. "Adrien was pining, for me?"

Plagg fluttered his eyelids and held his paws together in mockery. "Oh, why won't Ladybug love me? Who could she be, Plagg? My heart bleeds for my lady."

"He's exaggerating," the model insisted.

Tikki giggled, "Marinette was the same, but it was 'oh Adrien' about anything and everything."

"Shut up, Tikki!"

"Really?" Adrien asked with a wide grin. "You were mooning over me? Wow, I'm flattered." He leant towards Marinette with a cheeky wiggle of his eyebrows, "Were you all breathy and sensual when you said it?"

She slapped his shoulder as she blushed. "I'm not telling."

"Why? Are you worried it'll get me excited?"

The kwamis looked at each other and nodded. Plagg loudly whispered, "Let's play Go Fish while these two make goo-goo eyes at each other."

Adrien laughed and turned back to Marinette. "I think we grossed out our kwamis."

"At least it'll stop them making embarrassing comments."

The model smiled at her and reached for her waist, tugging her sideways onto his lap so she faced him. "I think kissing in front of them is a _purrfectly_ acceptable way of getting them to leave."

Marinette's eyes widened. "You punned."

"I did, wow I haven't done that in ages. Must be you."

"Are you saying I evoke the punster in you?"

Adrien threw her his smoulder, "You evoke a lot of things in me."

"Why do I get the impression we'll be staying in?"

"Because your instincts are rarely wrong, milady. Now then," he said hefting her into his arms, and carrying her back to the bedroom. "I'm determined to hear a demonstration of this 'oh Adrien' business."

* * *

 **The lovebirds are finally together, but will Chat Noir decide to return to the public eye? Let me know what you think?**

 **As usual thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting :)**


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

After years of gazing at Adrien Agreste posters, yearning to touch the flesh and blood reality, it was almost surreal when Marinette glanced over to the pillow beside her to see the object of her affection. Beautiful seemed an inadequate word to describe him. There was something beyond the physical that stood out to her. The combination of his appearance along with his charisma and personality were what made him so attractive. His thoughtfulness and kindness shot him beyond handsome, they made him magnificent. It was why she'd been rendered incoherent in her speech and why she'd often been intimidated by his presence in their teens.

To know that this demigod of a man not only welcomed but longed for her touch was almost baffling. While she'd strived to gain his attention as Marinette, she'd had no clue that Adrien had been completely enamoured with her alter ego for years. It was why he'd placed her everyday self in the friend zone, because he'd been in love with Ladybug. The irony was, she'd done the same thing to Chat Noir. It was his prolonged absence that had finally broken through her denial, making her realise how much she cherished her partner.

Rolling to her belly, Marinette propped herself up on her elbows, cradling her chin as she drank in the marvellous man beside her. He lay with his face turned towards her, the waves of his blonde hair tumbled over the side of his face, reminiscent of his superhero persona. The resemblance had her tracing two fingertips across his skin, marking where his mask would sit when transformed.

Adrien made a contented noise deep in his throat and raised his chin, encouraging further stroking. Green eyes peeped open with burning adoration. Yet his current mood wasn't quite enough to overshadow the lingering pain in the depths of those eyes. Knowing Adrien was Chat Noir gave her a whole new perspective, not only of him but also of the night they'd defeated Hawkmoth. She couldn't even fathom how he'd been able to function during that battle. If she had been the one to have a parent revealed as their enemy it would have torn her in two.

She considered how agonising it must have been for Adrien to listen to his father's rationale. Knowing that on one hand Gabriel wanted to provide his son with the mother who had been taken from him prematurely, while on the other having no qualms in dishing out harm to his alter ego. As if that wasn't enough, Adrien had also endured countless hours in the courtroom having to listen to his father's lawyers as they attempted to justify his misdemeanours.

It wasn't surprising that those same lawyers eventually turned to the 'mentally unfit' angle. Gabriel Agreste's grief had sent him on a dark path but Marinette didn't think him insane. The man was far too calculating and cunning, he knew exactly what he was doing. What was worse was the number of times Adrien had been caught in the crossfire as collateral. For the majority of situations, he'd made it to her side as Chat Noir but what long term damage had been done? Now that Adrien knew his father was Hawkmoth, she could understand why he questioned his father's love.

"You're looking awfully serious." The model said as his eyes swept over her face.

"I'm thinking of everything you've been through, pairing what I know of Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir together." She closed her eyes briefly as she drew in a steadying breath. Those green eyes continued to study her as she swept her fingers along his jaw. "I don't know how I would have handled things if I'd been in your shoes. You've got an inner strength I can only admire."

His lips pulled into a sad smile. "You give me more credit than I deserve."

Marinette shook her dark head. "I'm not. How many times did Hawkmoth pit us against an akuma which resulted from a situation where you were the root of their negative emotions, or you were used as bait supposedly to lure out your father. What kind of parent does that?" She said with dismay.

All joy left Adrien's eyes. "I question it all the time. Particularly Style Queen. That was the first time I was struck by an akuma without being transformed. If my father really cared, wouldn't he have retracted his powers to save me? In all honesty, it does my head in. When questioned he claims I was never in true danger."

Marinette snorted in disbelief. "Geez, that wasn't the case for Chat Noir. If he knew that nugget of information about you I'm sure he'd change his tune."

Adrien's expression was sombre. "More than likely he'd get excited, then tell me I should hand over my miraculous and snatch up yours to bring Mum back. Did I ever tell you that we found her body in the bowels of the mansion?"

"No," Marinette said with shock.

"He'd been keeping her down there in suspended animation, hoping to revive her using our miraculous. Of course, my father didn't disclose that bit of information to me until well after his trial. I'd come home briefly after my first twelve-month stint overseas. I swear my father had been waiting for the worst time to drop that bombshell on me." Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he rolled to his back to stare at the ceiling. "I found her perfectly preserved, exactly as I remember her and called the police. Thankfully the matter has remained confidential but no doubt the media will find out about it eventually."

Horrified didn't even begin to describe Marinette's feelings. "She's been there this whole time."

"Yeah. Who knows what other sinister secrets he's got stashed in that place. It was why I didn't want to live there anymore."

Marinette drummed her fingers against her bottom lip. Dread pooled in her belly but the guy deserved to know. "Adrien, there's something else your father was hiding in that place. Something he took that wasn't his."

Confusion clouded his eyes as he cocked his head to study her. "What exactly, and how do you know about it?"

Drawing a deep breath, Marinette began. "Remember the book that you thought you lost and your father threatened to pull you out of school over?"

"Yes, it had pictures of miraculous users in it."

"Well, I saw you with it."

"You stole it!" he gasped.

She shook her head fervently. "No, Tikki spotted it when you had it and told me it was important. Lila was the one who stole it. When you dropped your bag in the library, she dragged it out with her foot. Then she studied the book in attempt to trick you, saying she had a miraculous. What's important is that she threw the book into the garbage before she met up with you."

Adrien's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, that's why you turned up unexpectedly at the park. I wondered why Ladybug was so out of sorts that day. Now I get it. You knew she'd stolen the book from me."

A deep flush stained Marinette's cheeks. "Plus, I may have been a tad jealous."

"Jealous, why?" He said with true bewilderment.

"Because she had a crush on you too and I thought you were going to fall for her. I was overly dramatic at the time."

His eyebrows quirked in amusement. "So, you were being territorial."

She gave him a meaningful glance, ignoring that last comment. "As I was saying, once I had the book I returned it to its rightful owner, Master Fu. The book contains extensive knowledge on the various types of miraculous, along with how to boost those powers. If it's still at your mansion, we really should get it and give it back to him."

"Wait, if all that information was in the book, why'd you give it back? Wouldn't it have served us better if Master Fu had it?"

Again, Marinette became flustered. "I heard your father was punishing you for losing it. I felt responsible and since, at the time, we'd ruled out Gabriel Agreste as being Hawkmoth I thought it best to give it back. Master Fu took detailed pictures of all the pages before I returned it and I was able to ask Gabriel where he got it without drawing suspicion."

"How'd you manage that?" Adrien asked with genuine interest.

"I basically confessed to being a diehard fangirl who thought the book was your latest portfolio of photos. Thankfully he bought it. Then I added how much I admired the book and asked about its origin."

A lazy grin spread across the model's face. "Wow, I had no idea. Thank you. I was devastated when I thought I was going to be home schooled for the rest of my life."

"Me too," she admitted as she smiled at him affectionately.

Adrien dipped his head almost shyly. "So, you've been looking out for me all this time?"

"Yeah," she replied as she toyed with the pillow slip.

"Hmm, to think you were right about father. I was so relieved when we believed he was in the clear. Sneaky bastard." Adrien spat with a look of disgust.

Marinette laid a soothing hand on his bare shoulder. "Do you know if the book is still there?"

"I'm pretty sure it'll be in his safe. We can get Plagg to break into it, like he did the first time."

"That kwami has no sense of decorum." She chuckled.

"You have no idea. Let's get dressed and we can head over to the mansion of doom." He grinned as he held out his hand.

"Wow, you know how to show a girl a good time." She teased.

"You weren't complaining earlier." He smirked as he dragged her to stand beside the bed, in the circle of his arms.

"Neither were you."

"True, milady. But if you keep looking at me like that we're never going to leave this room."

* * *

After they were dressed, the pair explained the situation to their kwamis. Marinette had hoped to convince Adrien to transform and travel over as their counterparts but he declined. "If we're going to the mansion it's much easier if we going legitimately. I've got all the codes to get in. Besides we don't know what other security features my father may have installed to keep Ladybug and Chat Noir out."

"He's got a point," Tikki conceded.

Plagg yawned. "Are you forgetting that I'm the embodiment of destruction? If need be, one little touch of my paw, uttered with a certain word and pow. No more problems."

Tikki gave him an unimpressed look. "You'll destroy all of Paris. Let's not go there."

The cat kwami rolled his eyes. "Such a party pooper."

"I prefer to think of it as the voice of reason."

"See my last comment."

Marinette couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you two always like this?"

Plagg shrugged and Tikki glowered at him. "He should have been the deity of irritation."

"I can add that to my list of extensive skills."

"You do that." Tikki huffed.

Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette and nodded to their kwamis. "Who needs kids when we have those two."

She arched a dark eyebrow. "If that's what having kids is going to be like, maybe we should veto that option."

The model gave a hearty laugh. "Nah, they make life interesting. Besides if we can put up with our kwamis I'm sure we'll survive real kids of our own."

It suddenly dawned on Marinette what he was insinuating. "You want babies, with me?"

"I did say I intend to be with you forever. That includes the whole kit and caboodle, but we should discuss this later. We have a book to find." As her mouth fell open he leaned in to kiss the circle of her lips. With a cheeky wink he held open his jacket and Plagg flew into his inside pocket.

Marinette automatically opened her purse as she continued to study Plagg's hiding place. "Doesn't he leave a bulge in your pocket while hiding?"

"Nah, he's magical, remember."

She glanced into her handbag. "Tikki, does this mean I could have avoided carrying a bag all the time?"

The kwami gave her an awkward smile. "But where would you have stored the cookies?"

"Good point, still people possibly wondered why I never went anywhere without a bag."

"Can't say that I noticed," Adrien added. "Probably because I was so used to you having it."

Adrien scooped up his keys, leading her down to the garage and to his car. Marinette couldn't help smirking when she realised which one was his. "A black Jaguar, not very subtle Agreste."

"It's an F-Type, because I'm fabulous." He snickered as he unlocked it and opened her door.

Slipping inside, Marinette shook her head in amusement. "Honestly, I should have picked up the clues."

"Ah, but I've never taken you for a spin in my car. Clue missed," he grinned as he settled in the driver's seat.

The banter continued on the drive over but the amusement dimmed as they reached the intimidating front gates of the Agreste mansion. "I hate this place," Adrien muttered to himself as he activated the gate with his remote.

Marinette placed her hand on his thigh and gave him a supportive look. "I'm here, you're not alone." She reminded him.

The model gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement and rolled the car through the gates. The metal behemoths closed ominously behind them as Adrien pulled up the Jaguar. The lights were on, and as he'd explained to Marinette, his old bodyguard was now the caretaker. Adrien figured the guy deserved a decent retirement after all the crap his father had dished on him.

As if evoked by their thoughts, the gorilla of a man opened the front door and ushered them inside. Adrien quickly explained that they needed to access his father's office and the caretaker left them to their devices.

Inhaling slowly to steady his nerves, Adrien ploughed forward and into the room that housed the eerie portrait of his mother. As he neared the painting he reached out a hand to Marinette, and she could tell by his posture that he felt an immense sense of comfort at the contact. But the touch was short lived. His unsteady fingers tugged at the heavy frame on the wall, opening up the space that housed the safe. "Do your thing," he rasped as Plagg exited his pocket.

The kwami phased through the thick metal and suddenly the door swung open. "It's here," Plagg confirmed while Adrien let out a relieved sigh.

Tikki zipped around the model to hover before the small open space. "That is not all that's here. There's the peacock miraculous!"

"What?" Marinette gasped as she moved closer, peering over Adrien's shoulder as she raised up on her toes.

"We thought it was lost forever." Tikki exclaimed as she floated closer to the object. "You have to take this back to Master Fu."

Adrien studied the strange miraculous. "But why is it here? Why did my father have it?"

Tikki and Plagg gave each other a wary look, then the former spoke. "Perhaps it was your mother's."

"That makes no sense."

"Look at the painting," Marinette uttered. "Her dress looks like it has peacock eye feather patterns."

"I can't believe it," Adrien murmured as he rubbed his temples. "This painting has too many secrets. It's also how Hawkmoth got to his lair. There are buttons hidden in that pattern. Push the right sequence and a portal in the floor opens and sends you there."

Blue eyes bulged, "What!? No wonder we could never find him."

"I know. Let's take what we need and get out of here. I've had enough of this place."

Adrien snatched up the book and passed the peacock miraculous to Marinette. She got the impression that he didn't want to hold it. If it had been his mother's perhaps he didn't want to learn its secrets. The old adage that ignorance was bliss rang true. He'd been much happier when he hadn't known his father was a villain. If his mother had been doing anything shady, it was probably best if he didn't know about it.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, the words just weren't coming. Next is Marinette and Adrien's visit to Master Fu. What will he have to say about Chat Noir's absence?**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. I was stoked to reach 100 favs and 200 follows on this story :D**


	19. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen_

Adrien was deep in thought as they descended the steps outside of the mansion. He unconsciously reached for Marinette's hand as he considered the implications of his father having both the peacock miraculous and the book. Whatever Gabriel's intentions had been, Adrien suspected they weren't good. Perhaps the peacock miraculous didn't yield the power he'd needed as Hawkmoth. Or maybe it was the reason why his mother had perished. There were too many possibilities and he didn't want to dwell on them.

Dropping his partner's hand, Adrien opened the car door and Marinette slipped inside. He passed her the book before closing the door. As he made his way around the Jaguar he paused to look back at his former home. The grandeur was tainted by the resident evil of too many secrets within the building's walls. While Adrien had his own fundamental secret, it wasn't a dark one.

Lifting his right hand, Adrien curled it into a fist as he looked at his ring. To think that his father had gone to extreme lengths to obtain what lay around his finger. The son had no idea of the danger that lurked within his own home. If Hawkmoth had discovered that Chat Noir dwelled under the same roof, Adrien had no doubt he would have taken the miraculous from him.

While it had never happened, a weariness settled on Adrien. His shoulders sagged as he exhaled, rubbing under his eyes with forefinger and thumb. The tinted windows caught the light as well as his reflection. The model sighed, opened the driver's side door and dropped into his seat. He stared at the steering wheel as he automatically put on his seatbelt. Marinette's voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Blonde hair bounced with the shake of his head. "Not really. Every time I think I'm starting to make peace with what happened, something drags me back in to remind me of…" his hands tightened on the steering wheel and he lowered his forehead to the leather, "…what he did. What I did."

The warmth of Marinette's hand ran along his shoulder to his nape, and her fingers began to massage the base of his scalp. "You're allowed to be angry at him."

Adrien slid his hands down the steering wheel. "I know, but I'm sick of feeling this way. I want to move on yet it feels like I can't."

"In some ways you're going through a period of mourning, not only for the relationship you had with your father but for the person you thought he was. Plus, he ruined the life you used to have. After everything that's been thrown at you, where does that leave you? Do you know what _you_ want? At the end of it all, what's best for Adrien?"

Raising his head, the model eased back in his seat and massaged the bridge of his nose. "To be honest I don't know what I should do. My whole life has been highly structured and planned out for me. There was rarely a time when I was asked what I wanted. Realistically, the only time I ever felt like I could be me was when I was Chat Noir." He glanced at her a snickered darkly, "Poor little rich boy, huh."

Marinette trailed her fingers along his jaw and nudged his head toward her. "Adrien, it doesn't matter whether you came from money or not. Your father was an abusive parent. He might not have hit you or hurt you physically but the verbal damage, the endless control of your life, those things are not normal. Parents provide rules to their children to keep them safe, to make them understand how to be a good person to others. They understand that those boundaries will be tested and that sometimes kids need to break the rules to comprehend the ramifications. In some ways you're so naïve to the world because your father wouldn't let you be part of it."

She stroked his face gently as she continued. "As Chat Noir, you got to live. You got to make your own mistakes. Hell, we made a lot of mistakes together but you know what? We picked each other up. We kept going and we learned. The reason why we were such great partners was because we communicated, we forgave and most importantly we trusted each other."

There was a faint quiver to Adrien's chin as he swallowed, then he pulled his lady in for a hug. "Sometimes, bugaboo, I feel like you're the only family I've got."

Plagg burped from his pocket and the couple pulled apart. "Put a ring on it and you can make official."

The model snorted as he tried to contain his laugh. "Subtle as a sledgehammer, Plagg. Why do I put up with you?"

"Because of my witty repartee and because I give you the ability to break stuff."

"Yeah, I guess I can't deny that." Returning to his seat, Adrien ran a hand through his hair as he eyed Marinette with a sideways smile. "Can you see now why I removed my miraculous?"

"Absolutely," she chuckled.

"Hey!" Whined Plagg as Tikki poked her head from Marinette's bag and giggled at her counterpart's expense.

Before the black kwami could protest further Adrien started the Jag and backed out of the Agreste estate. As he prepared to drive off, his phone rang through the car audio. "Hello," he answered.

"Adrien, it's Alya. Guess who was right? Hmm, could it be little old me? I'm so excited! Ladybug is back!"

Adrien sent a knowing look Marinette's way. "Seems your hunch was right."

"I know! See, I told you she'd come back when she saw your interview." The reporter preened. "Um, but here's the thing. I didn't ring sooner because I've been trying to get a hold of Marinette. I've been dying to talk to her but her phone keeps saying it's switched off or out of service. Since you were the last person I know that visited her, do you, um, have any idea where she might be?"

"Funny you should ask," Adrien replied with a smirk at his partner. "She's with me."

A loud squeal had the pair leaning away from the speakers. "Oh my gosh, have you two finally kissed and made up?"

"You could say that," the model beamed with a toothy smile as Marinette tried to swat him with her hand. "Do you want to talk to her? We're in my car on speaker phone."

Alya didn't waste any time with pleasantries. "Girl, did you break your phone again?"

Marinette scrambled for her handbag and pulled out said phone. "Um, it appears the battery is dead. I forgot to charge it."

"You are hopeless. I get the biggest potential scoop and I can't even call you to brag! I knew if Ladybug was to surface it was probably going to be on the Eiffel Tower. Because of my excellent instincts, I was the first one to get footage of her. I swear that girl has got a soft spot for a certain blonde model, cough, cough, Adrien." The pair eyed each other and Marinette blushed. Without a visual, Alya had no idea what she'd missed. "The down side is that no one could get close enough to interview her. She shot off like a rocket, as if she was chasing something but no one managed to find out what got her attention. Sadly, nothing came of it. I was hoping to have a juicy scoop to update the Ladyblog with."

"But wasn't it a scoop just seeing her?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, but still it would have been nice to actually speak to her. To find out how's she's doing and if she's finally managed to extract Chat Noir from whatever abyss he fell into."

The amusement left Adrien's face and his gaze became fixed on the road. "He's been gone for three years, Alya."

"Which means he'd due for a comeback tour!" The reporter chuckled.

"Fingers crossed," Marinette replied. Adrien could practically feel her eyes on him as he continued to stare straight ahead. The idea of Chat Noir returning to the public eye had his stomach churning.

"Well, if you see or hear anything, let me know." With that Alya said her goodbyes and ended the call.

Marinette's voice was low. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Adrien shook his head and bitterness laced his voice. "Alya's always been on a quest to bring back the elusive Chat Noir."

"You could make not only her day, but her year."

He snorted with a wry smile. "No doubt."

"But what do you want?" she asked as she placed her hand over his, resting on the gear knob.

Clenching his jaw, Adrien took a moment to answer. "What I've always wanted, to feel valued. To be accepted for who I really am, not what people want me to be." His eyes drifted to his right hand as they drew closer to Master Fu's. Anxiety began to eat at him.

"Adrien, what's wrong?

His eyes darted from the road to her, and his voice was thick with emotion as he admitted, "I don't want to lose Plagg. While I might joke about it, taking off the ring was one of the hardest things I've ever done. In the three months he was gone, I realised how much I appreciate his company."

"Nice to know, kid." The cat kwami uttered from his shirt pocket.

The model lifted his hand from the steering wheel to pat Plagg's head. "Yeah, but that said, I'd also welcome an end to the pranks."

Plagg's eyes narrowed with calculation. "Three wheels of cheese when we get home and I'll call it a truce."

Arching an eyebrow, Adrien considered it for a minute. "Deal."

* * *

Marinette widened the clasp of her open handbag to look at Tikki. She really didn't have a clue as to how Master Fu would react at the return of her partner. The enquiry on her face was met by a shrug from the red kwami. It had been a long time since they'd approached the miraculous guardian. Glancing up, she watched as Adrien parked the Jaguar opposite Master Fu's building.

Exiting the car, Marinette handed Adrien the book which he tucked under his arm, then he reached for her hand. She accepted it and laced her fingers through his, giving him a squeeze. "Whatever happens, I'm with you." She assured him.

Adrien's gaze was wistful but the corner of his mouth lifted in a partial smile. "I know, milady. I'm not going anywhere either." Together they crossed the road and knocked on the door.

The vertical blinds on the glass door parted and a pair of dark eyes assessed them, crinkling at the corners in welcome. Locks turned and the door was opened. "It's been a long time," Master Fu said with a warm smile. The pair stepped inside and the guardian ushered them into his work area. Once settled on the floor, their kwamis played with Wayzz, and Fu looked to Marinette. "I see you found Chat Noir."

"That's not the only thing found." She replied as she handed Fu the peacock miraculous.

His eyes widened first in shock, then delight. "I thought I'd never see this again."

Wayzz beamed. "It has been returned!"

Adrien passed over the book. "We also have this."

The older gentleman grinned. "You got it back. I'm assuming your father had both."

Marinette didn't miss the way Adrien's jaw worked while a muscle ticked in his cheek. "Yes, he did." His tone turned artic and his question caught her by surprise. "Why did you give me the cat miraculous? Did you know that Hawkmoth was my father?"

Fu shook his head. "I had no idea who Hawkmoth was. The universe has a strange sense of humour, or perhaps sense of irony. The reason I chose you both was due to your ability to provide aid without hesitation. When the need to protect and save others arose you were ready to step in. Both of you helped a struggling old man when everyone else ignored him. There's a noble kindness you share and you proved me right in my choices."

Adrien snorted and Marinette laid a hand on his knee. "He's right you know. Despite the outcome of who Hawkmoth turned out to be, you're the best partner I could have asked for."

"How can you say that? Chat Noir vanished for three years." His voice was laced with both resentment and regret.

"You had your reasons. Very good reasons, and as hard as it was for me to cope without your alter ego, at least you let me know you were still around even if it took you five months."

"It was a selfish thing to do. Unbecoming of a supposed superhero," his hand squeezed hers, "and unbecoming of a partner."

She shook her head. "Your father was Hawkmoth. He manipulated you into taking over the family business. As much as I wish you'd talked to me, I get why you didn't."

Master Fu spoke up. "It takes an incredibly strong person to be able to endure what you've been through, Adrien. Had I known that Hawkmoth was your father, I would have chosen a different person to wield the cat miraculous. But things happen for a reason. If I hadn't chosen you, a different Chat Noir would be sitting here with Marinette."

Adrien's spine stiffened and his grip on Marinette's hand was firm. "I am her Chat Noir, and I intend to remain so."

Plagg settled on top of his holder's head, parting the blonde locks to make himself a nest. "He can keep wearing the ring. Inactive or not, I support the kid."

Green eyes lifted upward, even though he couldn't actually see his kwami. "Thanks, Plagg. I think."

Marinette shuffled closer to Adrien, feeling the need for his support while trying to lend her own as she addressed the question they'd been avoiding. "Can we keep our miraculous? At least for the time being."

Fu stroked the greying hair at his chin thoughtfully. "Given that there is no magical threat, they should be returned to their rightful place until they're required. However," he looked directly at Adrien, "I understand your need to hold onto them. Perhaps we can work out a compromise. I'm not getting any younger and I will need to train someone in my place."

"What are you suggesting?" The model asked as his eyes narrowed.

"You have a talent for languages, yes?"

"I speak several fluently." Adrien admitted.

The guardian opened the ancient book, flicking to the page displaying an older incarnation of Chat Noir. His finger pointed to the written code. "How are you at decoding ciphers?"

Green eyes followed the flow of text as Plagg floated away from his head. "I'm told I'm better than average. Chalk it up to a scientific mind."

"You also understand the pain of sacrifice. What you've been through would change any person, some for better and some for worse. Yet I can still see the goodness within you. That need to help others remains. If it didn't, you wouldn't have saved your father's company, or more importantly the people who worked for him. You wouldn't have come forward in one of your darkest times to bring justice when it had the potential to fail. What is truly significant is that you never once abused the power of your miraculous. As the wielder of destruction, you comprehend how much damage can be done if it were placed in the wrong hands. In knowing all this, I believe you have the potential to be a great guardian."

Adrien looked away, gnawing on his bottom lip. "But I considered using cataclysm on Hawkmoth." His brow crinkled in anguish. "I wanted to."

Marinette launched to her knees and took him by the shoulders. "You had a sword buried in your cheek! Your mask was the only thing stopping Hawkmoth from cleaving open your head. I think you're allowed a mental slip up. You didn't kill him, Chat!" Blue eyes widened as she realised what she'd called Adrien without thought. What it signified. She no longer considered him as two different people, she saw Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir as one.

Adrien stared at her in return. His eyes blinked slowly and she watched his expression as some internal battle raged within. She hoped he was vanquishing whatever inner demon was eating at him. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled his face into her shirt.

She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You're a good man. The best. My partner, always."

Master Fu rose to his feet. "I'll give you two some space. I'm going to make some tea. No decisions need to be made today."

Marinette threaded her fingers through Adrien's blonde mop. Stroking the silky strands in a methodical rhythm that was both soothing to herself and to the man in her arms. His hands moved to her waist and he urged her to settle on his lap.

Adrien's voice was muffled as he shifted his face to the crook of her shoulder. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm eternally grateful."

"Right back at you," she replied as she leaned away and tapped the end of his nose to lighten the mood.

A lopsided smile spread across his face. "What do you think I should do?"

"Whatever feels right to you. This is your decision, no one else's. I'll stand by you either way."

He nodded slowly as he looked away and she got the feeling he was reflecting on his many concerns, but there was a calmness to his features now. Marinette continued to stroke his hair, enjoying the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

* * *

 **Hmm, there's something major for Adrien to consider. What do you think he should do? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **To answer the guest in regards to my posting schedule, it's rather hit and miss. Sometimes it's weekly, sometimes it's longer. Just depends on how my writing goes and the story flows.**

 **As always, thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting.**


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

For years Adrien had been told what to do, how to do it and when to do it. For the first time in his life he was able to choose for himself without an outside influence. As Marinette's fingers combed through his hair with gentle caresses he found a sense of peace he'd been lacking for as long as he could remember. With her, things felt right regardless of the guise. When he thought about it, Marinette had always provided a level of comfort and reassurance to him without effort. Even when she had been a nervous wreck in their teens.

The model smiled against her shoulder. He really had been oblivious. Closing his eyes briefly, Adrien trailed his hand up her neck to hold her in place as he kissed her opposite cheek. A blissful sigh sounded from his partner. Adrien opened his eyes to sit back and gaze upon Marinette. Worry filled her beautiful blue eyes, and he reached up with both hands to cradle her jaw. "Thank you," he said quietly, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on her lips.

"For what?" she blinked in confusion.

"For being you." He said with a warm smile filled with adoration.

A wide dopey grin spread across her face in return and he resisted the urge to chuckle. She looked positively goofy. Now he understood why she'd always made fun of him as Chat Noir, no doubt he looked just as silly when he'd gazed at her that way. He couldn't resist bopping the end of her nose in the typical fashion she'd dished out to him countless times before.

"You still with me?" he smirked.

Marinette gave his chest a playful shove as a faint blush touched her cheeks. "Yes, silly cat."

He reached up and tugged her twin pigtails. "That's sexy cat to you. I'm utterly _purrfect_ wouldn't you say?" Adrien glanced at her sideways with a sensual wink.

A twinkle of mirth shone in her eyes as she shook her head. "I hate it when you're right."

"And I like when you admit I'm sexy." He laughed wholeheartedly. But his humour faded with his next comment. "About becoming a guardian, I'm not sure I am the right person. Also, it's a mountain of responsibility."

Marinette pursed her lips as she looked at him. "Adrien, you've been running your father's business for almost three years. You were thrown in the deep end with one of the steepest learning curves to climb. Despite that, you managed to turn around his brand when it was on the brink. More than that, you managed to make it flourish. Not just anybody could do that. When you set your mind to it, you can do anything you want. I believe in you."

The model lowered his forehead to rest against hers, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath. "Thanks bugaboo, I needed to hear that."

"Anytime, hot stuff."

He chuckled at her endearment as Master Fu returned with the tea. Adrien sat back to face the guardian while Marinette remained perched on his lap. The model cleared his throat. "I've got a couple of questions. If I become a guardian, can I hold onto my miraculous? And also, how would this impact my partnership with Marinette?"

Master Fu passed them their cups of tea and settled on the floor opposite the pair. "The miraculous of destruction should not be active without the miraculous of creation, they balance each other out. They are meant to be used side by side. They are like yin and yang. The two halves complete and complement each other. Chat Noir needs Ladybug and vice versa. Essentially you'd both hold onto your miraculous." He explained.

A roguish smirk spread across Adrien's face as he looked at Marinette. "See, I told you we were meant to be together, _for years_." He drew out that last part for emphasis.

She jabbed him in the side with her finger. "We're together now, so stop complaining."

Adrien snickered as he beamed at her. Then the playfulness left his features as he turned back to Fu. "Alright, I'm glad we can both retain our miraculous. So, if I decide to take up your offer and become a guardian, what do I need to do?"

Plagg and Tikki paused in their game with Wayzz to listen.

The older man lifted his tea cup and his eyes smiled over the rim. "Firstly, you must accept who you are."

"Easier said than done." Adrien admitted, while running his hand over his face as he glanced away. Marinette squeezed his shoulder in support.

"True, but you need to start somewhere." Fu pulled his smart phone from his pocket and activated the screen. "I'd suggest you start here."

Taking the phone, the pair looked at it together. Inhaling sharply, Adrien shot a wary look to Marinette. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

"I've got your back, Chat Noir." She said, raising her fist as she waited for him to bump it in return.

After a glance at their kwamis, he did. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

Apprehension was making Adrien's hands shake and his belly roil. He tried to focus on the little things, like the rough surface of the ladder rungs with their peeling paint biting into his fingers while he ascended the tall monstrosity. The ladder was bolted to the side of a brick building adjacent to Master Fu's place. Marinette was in the lead, just like old times. But never had he followed her in such a way when they were out of costume. Reaching the roof, the model flashed a tight smiled as his partner lent him a hand for the final step. Without hesitation he took it and strutted across the flat roof to stand in the shadows of the chimneys.

"You want me to go first?" she asked.

Adrien shook his head. "No, I should." He sneered in the darkness, "Before I chicken out."

Plagg floated from Adrien's jacket with a mocking smirk. The black kwami put his paws under his armpits and flapped his elbows as he clucked at Adrien.

"Oh, shut up," the blonde said in tandem with Tikki as he rolled his eyes. "Plagg, claws out."

It was only as he looked over to Marinette that he realised it was the first time he'd ever transformed in front of anyone else. In his younger days, he'd posed and flounced as the magic did its thing. Now, he simply went through the primary movements that applied the changes to his appearance, then gave his partner a two fingered salute as he morphed into the finished product of Chat Noir. "Your turn, milady." He said with a bow.

Marinette's eyes wandered over him with appreciation and he was tempted to preen. "Sure thing, kitty. Tikki, spots on."

Chat Noir was wonderstruck as he finally got to witness his partner's transformation. Unlike him, Marinette had no qualms in going through the full motions and they were well practiced as he watched her become Ladybug. What he really liked was the way she smiled at him when she was done. There was no roll of eyes or sneer at his silly antics. Nope, pure adoration shone out of those blue eyes. He extended his hand, "Shall we?"

Ladybug grinned and placed her smaller hand within his. "Of course, handsome man."

With a rakish smirk, Chat Noir yanked her arm to pull her against his left side as he snatched up his baton in his right hand. He gave Ladybug a quick peck on the cheek and squeezed her tight. "To Pont de la Concorde it is."

Red clad arms weaved their way around Chat Noir's shoulder and waist and he cocked a masked eyebrow. "Ladybug, what will people say?"

"That I'm the luckiest lady in town," she grinned back as he shot them into the air when he extended his baton.

"Unlikely," he snorted as he vaulted them in vast bounds. "It'll be: oh, Chat Noir's not dead. Who knew?"

"And whose fault is that?" She teased, "Anyway, if this is a comeback, are you going to show me your flash and flair?"

"I'm speeding across Paris and not via the shadows, that's a lot of pizazz for me these days." He admitted.

"Alright, baby steps. I do suppose we need to rush to our destination." Ladybug said in a mockingly droll tone.

"Hmm, a bus hanging off the side of a bridge would be considered an emergency I would think." Chat Noir replied with an amused wink.

She turned serious. "Yeah, it is. Are you going to be okay with this?"

"It's not an akuma, we've dealt with wayward buses before." He reminded her and winced as he remembered the particular instance when he'd tried to convince her to join him for a romantic rooftop rendezvous directly after stopping an out of control bus. That had been an epic fail.

"Mind on the job, kitty." She said while patting his cheek.

"Right," he replied, snapping out of it.

Chat Noir slowed as they neared the bridge. The pair dropped to a rooftop to take in the scene. Emergency services were on the job, along with media which had Chat's skin crawling under his suit. Ladybug caught his hand and gave it a squeeze. "It'll be alright."

He nodded as he sucked in a long, deep breath. "The bus doesn't look stable. How the hell it managed to crash through a stone barrier beats me."

"Looks like another bus T-boned it. Shall we take a closer look?"

"You should first, I'm going to attract too much attention." He replied as he cocked his head to study the half of the bus hanging precariously over the Seine. "I'm thinking I might be able to use my staff to shove the bus back if I can get the correct angle."

Ladybug nodded. "Okay, I'll check things from the bridge."

Chat Noir gave a wave of acknowledgement as he cocked his head to study the bus. His brow furrowed as he leapt a few buildings closer for a better view. With a growl of frustration, he knew he was going to have to move in. Already there was a buzz of chatter, and he knew it meant that Ladybug had been spotted. Shaking his head, Chat realised there was nothing else for it.

With practised ease the black cat of Paris leapt across the distance to land on the top of a street lamp. He ignored the gasps as he focussed his attention on the bus. But it was difficult with the resounding chorus of "Look, it's Chat Noir!" flooding in around him. He leapt to the next street light and this one gave him the view he was looking for.

The front folding doors of the bus were damaged and couldn't be opened. It was the same case for the rear. Emergency services were busy trying to cut their way in to release the passengers but with each touch of their tools the bus swayed. It was obvious what he needed to do. "Ladybug, secure the front of the bus!" he shouted.

His partner responded with action. The familiar spin of her yoyo sounded as she spun an intricate net with her yoyo string, stopping the bus from rolling forward any further. Chat Noir dropped from his perch and headed for the rear doors of the bus. "Excuse me," he had to say a few times as onlookers stared at him in awe and forgot to move out of his path. He waved everyone away from the bus doors.

"I got this." He said with a confident lift of his chin, remembering Ladybug's jibe about flash and flair. As he called on his power he intended to put on a show. "Cataclysm!" But the moment his hand began to teem with black floating bubbles he froze. Memories of the last time he used his power flashed in his mind as he stared blankly at his right glove. A phantom pain shot through his cheek and Ladybug's scream of the past had his feline ears rotating in search of a sound that wasn't there.

Suddenly a real voice called out to him. "Chat Noir, do it!" Ladybug's piercing tone released him from his paralysis.

Green eyes blinked out of the memory fog and refocussed on the twisted metal and glass before him. With a tentative step forward. Chat Noir placed his hand on the damaged bus door and watched it turn to ash and crumble. The moment he lowered his hand, people streamed out of the bus singing his praises, patting him on the shoulder and welcoming him back. He heard none of it. All he could think of was that night.

It was only when his partner called out "Miraculous Ladybug!" that he realised she'd been busy doing her thing with her lucky charm. The swarm of magical ladybugs swirled around them to fix everything as if there'd never even been an accident on the bridge. But Chat Noir continued to stare blindly ahead.

Cameras flashed around him, smart phones were thrust in his face but Chat Noir didn't move. The blink of masked eyelids combined with the rise and fall of his chest were the only indicators that the superhero wasn't a statue. So many voices heckled him, _"Where have you been, Chat Noir? Why has it taken you so long to return? Are you back in Paris for good? Chat Noir? Chat Noir?"_

The blonde tossed his head, shaking away the funk that had settled over him. Panic began to crawl up his throat and close off his airways as he realised he was surrounded. He raised his hands and attempted to back away but he bumped into more people behind him. A microphone was thrust in his face. "Chat Noir, I'm Nadja Chamack. Will you answer a few questions for your fans?"

Green feline eyes assessed the woman before him. "Not at this time. Maybe later." Snatching up his baton from his back, Chat Noir launched into the air and away from the crowd. High in the sky, he retracted his baton only to extend it again as he pitched into the safety of the shadows, forgetting his partner in his need to flee.

It took several blocks of distance before Chat Noir remembered Ladybug and he skidded to a halt upon a narrow-pitched roof. He let out a curse as he realised what he had done. Fortunately, his partner was hot on his trail. "Chat, are you alright?" she called as she rushed towards him and almost knocked him over in her haste to hug him.

With his arms pinned to his sides by his very worried lady, the hero let out a sigh. "I was fine until I used my power. I had a flashback to last time I called upon it and I couldn't break free of the memory. I'm sorry." For the first time he noticed the chirp of his miraculous, and looked down at his ring to see he had just two paw pads left. He'd never even heard the other warnings.

"We can't stay here," Ladybug said as she released him to take a step back. "My place is closer than yours. Let's go."

The forlorn feelings within him were brushed aside as his partner extended her hand out to him. Before taking it, he looked up at her with a grateful but small smile. "Thank you, milady." Then he gripped her hand like a lifeline and they bounded across the rooftops together.

* * *

 **Poor Chat Noir, it's going to take a while for him to get back to his old self. But he's on the road to recovery.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting :) Your comments make my day.**


End file.
